Waking Up
by pehpig
Summary: Sequel to "Quincy Work Diary".  Nemu is trapped in an alien dimension, injured and enslaved by the inhabitants. Can Ishida Uryuu save her before she is forced to be a concubine for their emperor? Rated M for violence and an adults-only chapter
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to "Quincy Work Diary" Investigating new and previously unknown dimensions is the work of the twelfth division. It can be dangerous. Especially if it turns out the dimension is inhabited.

Note: The new story is (sigh) a rescue story. I know, a rescue story in Bleach, how original. While reading an article about Robert E. Howard, creator of "Conan the Barbarian", the author noted how Howard created the Hyborian Age as a setting for his stories because he couldn't find enough research materials in his small Texan town for stories. So instead of writing a story in Egypt, someplace he couldn't research, he'd write a story set in the mythical country of Stygia, a place LIKE Egypt. If there were any discrepancies, well, it's not really Egypt is it? So while my setting may bear resemblance to a certain country and its mythology, it's not meant to be a 100% accurate description of any particular time or place. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of the great Kubo Tite. I do not claim ownership over any of the characters or ideas.

* * *

**Two weeks ago.**

His heralds arrived before him and announced him as he came in, shouting out his many titles and great deeds. All bowed low as the emperor swept into the room flanked by his retinue of nobles and bodyguards. None dare to raise their heads until he gave permission. To do so was death. With great strides he crossed the room, looking neither left nor right. He stopped before the high priest who knelt in front of his people.

"You may rise" the emperor said.

Tezcatlipoca lifted his head to look up at his ruler. His eyes stood out in sharp contrast from his black and yellow striped face paint.

"Greetings great emperor Mictlantecuhtl. I am grateful you could take the time to respond to our humble request."

"You are my most trusted adviser Tezcatlipoca." He replied "I would have come in any case. If what you message says is true, I am anxious to satisfy my curiosity."

Tezcatlipoca widened his eyes in mock hurt. "You doubt my word Emperor?"

Mictlantecuhtl headdress shook as he gently laughed. He and the high priest had been friends since they were small. They had many adventures together before settling down. He was the only real friend he had.

"I can remember times when I should have. No, I believe it is as you say. It's not every day a war party encounters a new tribe. I'm anxious to see what you found."

"Please follow me my lord."

The emperor gestured for his entourage to stay put.

With only a hint of a smile on his painted face the high priest led the way though the excavated system of caves that served the priesthood as quarters and store rooms. And prisons. Tezcatlipoca leaned heavily on his staff as he walked, his wooden prosthetic foot, carved to resemble a jaguar, making a solid thump with every step on the stone floor. The jaguar was his totem and in his youth, he had often lived up to its example in strength and speed. He never regretted losing his foot to a crocodile. To save he who was then his prince he would have gladly given his life. His wounds led him to the priesthood. He wielded an entirely different kind of power now. There was nothing to regret. Light pooled on the floor from the many shafts carved in the ceiling to provide air and light to the underground warren. He moved from one patch of sunlight to the next as he led his old friend down the corridor to a large room.

"Here are the artifacts they had my lord" A variety of object were displayed on a reed mat on the floor. "They were armed with these."

An acolyte picked up a katana from the mat and handed it to the emperor with both hands, his eyes down so as not to contaminate the great lord with his unworthy gaze.

Mictlantecuhtl instinctively grasped what the object was and pulled the sword from its sheath. He stared at the unusual weapon. It was metal. All metal. While his people did fantastically detailed jewelry in gold and silver, other metals were rare and not used for the most part. This metal was like nothing he'd ever seen. Striking the blade with the sheath, he listed to the ringing sound it made as it vibrated. Putting the sheath down, he carefully ran his thumb along the edge. He was suitably impressed.

"It's very sharp." He said.

"No sharper than our obsidian blades my lord." Tezcatlipoca said. "I will admit it has its advantages. The edge is continuous along the entire length of the weapon and it doesn't shatter." Their soldiers used macuahuitl, obsidian blades embedded in a club, for close quarters edged weapons.

"What is that?" Mictlantecuhtl asked as he pointed to a small rectangular object. Another acolyte quickly brought it to his hand. He turned it over and over. It was smooth, like glass or pottery but felt like neither.

"We don't know my lord. You open it like this." Tezcatlipoca showed his sovereign how to unlatch and unfold the device. It lit up and made a strange sound.

Mictlantecuhtl started and would have dropped the thing if it weren't for the fact it would not do to have his people see him afraid. The rows of buttons inside had symbols that were meaningless to him. He pushed one, and the device made that sound again. A matching symbol appeared on the part that lit up. Pushing another button made another symbol appear.

"So it is a tool of some kind. A writing device?" He asked.

"We can't say my lord. They all had one and they can't all be scribes. We will find out through questioning." Tezcatlipoca replied. "The war party reported many people wearing white robes gathering things. They left some of their equipment behind"

He pointed to another mat piled with strange objects that were not immediately recognizable.

When he realized what he was looking at, the emperor still didn't believe it. There were cages holding birds and small animals as well as jars holding dirt and plants. Curious in itself why they would be gathering such things, he couldn't get over what the cages and jars were made of. More metal. Making weapons of metal had clear and obvious advantages, but why would you make a cage out of it? Were they that wealthy that metal could be used for such a lowly purpose? And the jars! He motioned for one to be brought to him. He turned it around in his hands. It was clear. Perfectly clear, perfectly smooth glass fitted with some kind of lid made of still more metal.

"How did they do this?"He asked. "Who are these people?"

"We believe the ones in white were priests my lord." Tezcatlipoca said. "The report says they escaped by summoning a gate of light. The ones in black guarded their retreat. Many of them escaped as well. We only captured a dozen or so."

He turned to face his liege and used his privilege of years of friendship to do what few others were allowed. He looked the emperor directly in the eye. In a low voice so no one else could hear, he spoke to him in the familiar manner they used when they were just two friends together.

"Mictlantecuhtl, we know each other very well. I trust you as well as you trust me. Please forgive me for not telling you about what I am about to show you. I did not want you to think your old friend had gone crazy."

Was Tezcatlipoca setting him up for a joke? The emperor smiled

"What do you mean my friend? I already think you're crazy."

His smile faded as he saw the priest was indeed very serious.

"Alright, so this is not a joke. What's this about then?"

Tezcatlipoca gestured for them to leave the room. "I will explain on the way."

Entering the hall, he again took the lead to guide the emperor. "When the war party attacked, these foreigners were taken completely by surprise. Our warriors looked forward to many slaves and honors. Their war chief rallied quickly, setting up a defensive line and giving the priests time to set up their spell to escape. Under their leader's commands, their warriors fought a brilliant retreat, maintaining defense while escaping through the portal. Several of our warriors were slain by their leader's bare hands. It was only when a sling stone brought that chief down that our warriors had any success. The portal closed before we could reach it."

"This war chief you speak of must be formidable indeed. I can't wait to see him." The emperor said.

Tezcatlipoca stopped walking and half turned back. "That is why I didn't tell you everything. Even when you see, you may not believe."

He turned back and continued to lead the way. They soon arrived at a door. "In here." He said as he opened the door.

Mictlantecuhtl entered the room and again, it took him a moment to realize what he was looking at. He turned to stare hard at his old friend.

"Are you sure you led me to the right room?" he asked.

"I told you so." Tezcatlipoca said. "I didn't believe it myself. Like it or not, that is the war chief of the foreigners."

He gestured with his walking stick to the still unconscious form of a young woman in black robes.

* * *

**Two Days Ago.**

Uryuu concentrated on keeping the stitches small and even. It was tight work putting lace trim on a blouse and required a great deal of concentration both to make the seam strong and unnoticeable. It served as a form of meditation. It helped him keep his mind away from what happened at dinner. The shouting. The anger. He knew he deliberately provoked his father. He wasn't sure why. It started the same old arguments they always had. How he shouldn't be a Quincy. How he was wasting his time. How he was being defiant. He didn't want to fight with his father. He was sorry when it happened. They just couldn't seem to get along. His sewing took over his mind, drowning out the loud angry voice that insisted he was right and his father should respect his choices. It also drowned out the small quiet voice that said, right or wrong, he should apologize and seek his father's forgiveness. He put down his sewing with a sigh.

"Forget how to use a door Kurosaki?"

"How did you know it was me?" Ichigo said.

Uryuu didn't even need to turn around to know the carrot topped Soul Reaper was sitting in his window.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it was this giant red spirit ribbon waving in my face."

He caused the ribbon to materialize and seized it. He turned around in his chair to face him.

"It showed up three minutes before you got here."

He waved it at an unrepentant Ichigo. "Haven't you learned to hide your reiatsu yet? Every spiritually aware person and thing in Karakura must be tracking you. Probably the whole province as well."

Ichigo ignored his words as well as the acid tone used. "Look, I'm meeting up with Chad at Urahara's. We have to get to Soul society. Something big is going down. How soon can you get ready?"

Uryuu looked at him with a sour, pitying look.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki, am I wearing a collar? Cause I don't recall being your personal lapdog! Who do you think you are coming to my house and barking orders?"

That actually took Ichigo by surprise. "Huh? You don't want to come? It's a big mission! I mean we don't really need you, we're getting Soul Society support this time. I kinda thought you wouldn't want to feel left out."

Kurosaki was really hitting all his buttons. Didn't need him? Wouldn't want to feel left out? What kind of crap was that?

"Don't waste your pity on me Kurosaki. I'm sorry you dragged Chad into this, but I'm not interested."

Ichigo wasn't sure why, but it seemed he'd offended the Quincy.

"Look, I'd view it as a personal favor if you came along."

"Is the fate of the world at stake?" Uryuu asked.

"No" Ichigo admitted

"How about some kind of super powerful foe preparing to destroy Karakura? Uryuu asked.

Ichigo scratched his head. "No, nothing like that."

Uryuu's irritation was written all over his face.

"Well then dammit Kurosaki, what is it?"

Ichigo sighed. "A research group from the 12th division was investigating a newly discovered alternate dimension. They were ambushed and some were captured. We're going to try and rescue them. They could be killed at any time."

Uryuu sniffed. "Twelfth division, eh? Could be killed at any time?" His voiced dripped with disgust. "You don't know how bad that makes me feel."

He turned his back to Ichigo. "This is a Soul Reaper problem. You Soul Reapers handle it. I see no reason I should be involved."

He picked up his needle and returned to his sewing.

"Ishida," Ichigo said, "they got Nemu."

Uryuu stopped sewing.

Ichigo stared at his unmoving back. The room grew very quiet with the silence stretching on for several seconds.

"Ishida? Ichigo asked.

Uryuu put his sewing down. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

**Two weeks ago**

It was a day full of surprises. Emperor Mictlantecuhtl gently traced the ugly wound on the side of the woman's head. She must be strong indeed. Most people hit by a sling stone usually didn't have a head afterward.

"I still can't believe this woman was leading warriors." He said. She looked rather small and delicate.

"I know what you mean." Tezcatlipoca said. "According to the report, besides her skill at hand to hand, she was casting powerful spells that called forth the lightning and blocked their arrows. Striking her down was a lucky shot"

Could this day hold any more surprises? This was unheard of.

"She is a priest as well as a warrior?" Mictlantecuhtl asked.

While their warriors could have great power, spells were left to priests and acolytes. Few women were priests and they did not learn war spells.

"I don't know if they make that distinction." Tezcatlipoca replied. "She is definitely very powerful. Amazingly so. Here, I will demonstrate."

Reaching into a pouch on his belt, the high priest brought out a clear, quartz-like stone. He placed it on the woman's forehead where it soon began to pulse with light. The pulses grew faster and faster until it became one continuous light that grew brighter and brighter until it was unbearable to look at. The stone vibrated, making a high pitched keening sound before exploding into a fine dust.

Mictlantecuhtl was amazed.

"How is this possible?" He asked.

"I have to admit, I had a hard time believing my own eyes." Tezcatlipoca said. "After I got over my surprise, I began to think. This woman may be a true gift. Emperor, she may be the one we've been looking for."

Understanding flashed in Mictlantecuhtl's eyes. The Imperial line was the most powerful. Selecting a queen was always a problem in every generation. His queen, Mictlancihuatl had been unable to bear him children. Several concubines had died trying to bear his heir. They had not found a woman capable of handling the strain of bearing an imperial child to term. Had they really found a solution? As a captive, the woman's status was automatically a slave. No doubt she would be pleased to find herself a concubine instead of a field hand or a sacrifice. On the other hand, he didn't want to get his hopes up too high.

"Do you really think so?" he asked. "She is badly injured. She may not make it."

Tezcatlipoca produced a round obsidian mirror from a pouch around his neck.

"It is not her injuries that worry me."

Holding the mirror over her head, its surface shifted and whirled with many colors until they could see though it. It showed, not the woman, but a red spiderweb superimposed over the woman's head. They were looking at the concussion inside her head.

"Her wounds are bad my lord, but treatable. She has a very good change of a full recovery. This is what I worry about."

As the high priest moved the mirror down her body, the emperor saw patches of green, blue and other colors all over.

"What am I seeing?" he asked.

"I don't know emperor." Tezcatlipoca replied. "Some are liquids. Some are solids. Some powders. She seems to be a walking store house. There's more. Look at this."

Moving the mirror much closer, they could see the pulse of her blood moving through her veins. Even there, strange colors swirled.

"There seem to be substances moving in her bloodstream. Not mixed with her blood. Moving with it, but apart."

Suddenly, Tezcatlipoca's suggestion didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Are you sure this is even a woman?" He asked. "She could be some kind of monster."

The priest shook his head. "She's normal enough in most respects. It seems that somehow her people altered her. Why I don't know. I couldn't do something like this. But I do think I can undo it."

"What do you mean?" his emperor asked.

"I think while we are healing her, I can purge these substances from her body." Tezcatlipoca replied. "It will be tricky, but I believe I can convert this woman into a suitable surrogate for your heir."

He hoped he was right. Not just for the good of the empire, but because he hated to see the pain a childless marriage caused his friend. He heard a moan come from the woman. She was waking up.

* * *

Her head felt like it would split open with every beat of her pulse. Trying to turn her head only made it feel like it would fall off. She had no choice. She rolled over as waves of nausea swept over her. Unable to control herself she vomited and shook. Someone was there with a wet cloth and gently rolled her back, cleaning her face and making soothing noises. It was hard to hear. There was a loud ringing in her ears. With her eyes open, the room seemed to whirl and spin. She fought hard to keep her nausea at bay. Two faces appeared above her. One was painted with broad black and yellow stripes across his face. His eyes were bright and curious. The other had his face painted like a skull. He seemed to tower over the other man. For some reason, their appearances seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hello." The striped face said. It seemed to come from far away. "Can you understand me?"

She tried to nod and instantly regretted it as the room swayed like a ship at sea.

"Easy." The man said. "You've been badly hurt. Can you speak?"

She tried. She heard a hoarse croaking. Was that her voice?

"Yes." She heard it say.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

Her name? Of course, her name. Basic information. People would need to know who she was. What was her name? Surely she could remember her name. Panic seized her as she came to a realization. She couldn't remember her name. She didn't know who she was!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Nemu's captors try to heal her, but not everything goes well. Ishida joins his nakama once again to fight.

**Twelve Days Ago.**

The man's face was painted with a broad red stripe down the center with two yellow dots on either side. He knelt over Nemu's prone, unconscious form holding a green stone over her head which glowed and shone on her cleaned and bandaged wound. He concentrated intensely, focusing all his energy into the healing light. It was his duty, both to his emperor and his calling, for the woman before him to be healed as completely and thoroughly as possible. He would not rush. He would take no shortcuts. He would like to take a break though. His thoughts began to turn to the half full cup beside him. It wouldn't do to practice healing with a wandering mind. He put down the green stone and picked up the cup. Yep, healing was sure thirsty work! Before he could do more than bring the cup to his lips, a faint thumping sound reached his ears. It was the sound of a wooden foot moving down the hall. High Priest Tezcatlipoca was approaching! He would be there any second! He frantically looked around the room for a place to hide the cup. Thinking quickly, he decided to hide it behind an earthenware jug. Realizing the jug was just as damning as the cup, he picked both up and was still busy searching for a hiding place as Tezcatlipoca entered the room.

His superior looked at him with an expression of long suffering exasperation. If Patecatl wasn't his best healer…

"Don't bother." He said, "I can smell that stuff all the way down the hall."

Patecatl spread out his hands as he protested. "Have pity your holiness. Head trauma is slow, tricky work. I need something to keep me from tensing up."

"We don't need you passed out either." The High Priest said. "Why did you even think to bring that in here?"

Patecatl did his best to look offended. "I am expected to heal a badly injured foreigner slated to be the emperor's next concubine, and not leave a scratch mind you, as well as make up a batch of pulque for the ceremony. Wouldn't it be more efficient to combine the two?"

Tezcatlipoca let the obvious lie pass. Pulque had to be made fresh, and with no date set for the ceremony there was no way what he was drinking was in preparation for it. Patecatl was known for his ability to drink. That could be his first cup or his fifth. There was really no way to tell. He was allowed to get away with it only because he was very good at healing and never failed yet. He sighed.

"Just tell me how she's doing. Has there been any progress? Has she said anything yet?"

Now that he was out of trouble, Patecatl's manner became more brisk and serious. He looked down at his sleeping patient.

"The healing goes slow. Head wounds are like that. When she is awake, she is like a child. She remembers nothing and finds everything strange. I have a long way to go before I'd call her healthy."

"But is she stable?" Tezcatlipoca asked. "Is she strong enough to work on?"

Patecatl thought for a moment. "Physically, yes, she is strong enough for the surgery we have planned. It's her wound that bothers me. With her head damaged, it will be hard to find a potion to keep her from pain that will not put her in danger. Are you sure you want to start now?"

"The sooner the better." the High Priest replied. "I'm anxious to know what those strange substances in her body are. Are they poisons? Medicines? I have a half dozen acolytes ready to study and experiment on everything we extract. It will also take some time to leach out the stuff in her blood. We should get started today if we can."

"I would have to postpone any more work on her wound. She is in no danger if I stop and will heal on her own, but it will be much slower without my help." Patecatl said. "I think I can even make up something to keep her from feeling any pain safely."

"Very good." Tezcatlipoca said. "Can you have her ready by this afternoon?"

"I think so." Patecatl replied. "If you want me there, I'll need to take a break now."

"I understand." Tezcatlipoca said.

While he was a pretty good healer himself and would have lots of help, it made him feel safer knowing Patecatl was handy.

"I will get my instruments ready and prepare my assistants." He turned to leave the room.

Patecatl held up his hand. "Before you go your holiness."

He poured from the jug into another cup. "Won't you at least try a taste of my latest batch?"

His white teeth stood out in strong contrast to his face paint as he grinned.

Tezcatlipoca turned back and looked at the cup being offered to him. Honestly, the man had no shame! He reached out and took the cup.

"Long Life!" Patecatl said as he poured the drink down his throat.

"Good Health." the High Priest replied as he drank from his own cup.

However much he hated to admit it, Patecatl made damn good pulque.

* * *

**Two Days Ago.**

Ichigo had to comment as soon as Ishida stepped off the ladder into the training area.

"You made ANOTHER costume?" he asked.

The uniform he was wearing was different from what he wore to Hueco Mundo. It still had the essential characteristics of a Quincy uniform in color and design, but the cape was much smaller and draped over the left arm held in place with gold braid. He avoided going for a full length cassock, sticking to the military style tunic with a more conventional collar design. His trousers were tucked into the top of his boots that came to mid-calf.

Ishida adjusted his glasses and sneered.

"This is not a 'costume' Kurosaki. It is an authentic Quincy battle uniform. Forgive me if I refuse to wear the same bland thing every mission."

The implied insult went right over Ichigo's head.

"How can it be a uniform it it's always different? Oww!"

He looked over in surprise as Rukia had kicked him in the shin.

"Don't listen to him Ishida-san. I think you look very dashing." Rukia said.

"What'd you do that for?" Ichigo groused. Rukia ignored him.

Ishida gave a slight bow of gratitude. "Thank you Rukia-san. I'm glad to see there's someone here with good taste."

"I still don't think I deserved that." Ichigo grumbled.

Looking around the huge chamber, he was happy to see familiar faces. Chad was standing patiently, looming over everyone as always. For this trip, he had a maroon long sleeve shirt with a black panel on the back and shoulders embroidered with skulls and flowers. He walked up to him and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you again Sado-san."

The young giant gave a low grunt and a smile.

Renji called out from the rock he was sitting on.

"Yo!" he said with a wave.

Ishida waved back. "Abarai-san, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

He was cheering up despite himself. For someone who had been alone most of his life, being surrounded by friends was still a new and welcome feeling. He kept looking around for one last person. The one who would make their circle complete. He didn't see her. After thinking for a second, understanding came.

"So, Inoue-san hasn't arrived yet? I thought I would be the one showing up late putting the last minute touches on my cape."

The smiles vanished off of faces. Everyone looked at each other. They avoided looking at him. "What's the matter?" Ishida asked.

Glancing around at the others, Rukia decided to answer. "Ishida-san, we didn't ask her to come."

"Didn't ask her…?" He didn't understand. She was one of them, one of the nakama. Why didn't they ask her?

Ichigo could see the confusion on his face. "Where we are going is dangerous. We didn't think we should expose Inoue to any of that."

"What are you talking about?" Ishida said. "She can be useful in combat. She can heal practically anything."

"We're going in with full Soul Society support." Renji said. "The fourth division is handling all healing duties."

"She can do more than that." Ishida protested. "She has shields and some offensive capability."

Rukia saw she needed to spell things out.

"Ishida-san, all that is true. We didn't ask her to come along because combat is not in her nature. Do you really want to expose her to the trauma she will see? Do you want to put her in a position where she will have to inflict harm? We didn't have the heart to ask that of her."

Even Chad had something to say.

"It wouldn't be fair to ask her to go." He rumbled.

Ishida blinked as he thought about their words. It was true. Inoue was a kind, loving person who cared about everyone. Asking her to purposely harm someone would be damaging to her. The death of anyone affected her. He could still see her tear streaked face as she watched Ulquiorra, the arrancar that had abducted and imprisoned her, dissolve into a pile of ash.

"You're right." He admitted. "She shouldn't come."

It was the truth. That didn't make admitting it any easier.

"Ahh, Ishida-san. I'm glad to see you could make it."

The owner and proprietor of the Urahara shop came striding around a rock formation followed by his number one employee, Tessai, who carried a large package wrapped in brown paper.

"The gate is almost ready. Before you can go, I was asked to design something especially for you Kurosaki-san."

Tessai handed the package to Ichigo.

"For me?" Ichigo's confusion was all over his face. "What is it?"

Uruahara went into lecture mode. "For this mission, stealth will be key. All shinigami going need to have the ability to suppress their reiatsu so as not to give the enemy any indication of their approach. For that purpose, I made you this."

Ichigo was just as much in the dark as before. "This being?"

"It's an update to a suppression cloak I made a long time ago." Urahara explained. "Instead of a cloak, it is a suit much like those worn in modern laboratory clean rooms. What they call a 'Bunny Suit'."

"Bunny Suit?" Rukia perked up immediately. "Really? Try it on Ichigo. I want to see!"

"Yes, Kurosaki." Ishida said, grinning evilly while adjusting his glasses. "Do put it on. I'm sure we all want to see that."

Chad turned his head to hide his smile, while Renji openly laughed.

Ichigo scowled. "I'm not wearing no damn bunny suit!"

"Aww!" Rukia said, disappointment all over her face. "I want to see it."

Urahara looked at Ichigo as if he had brain damage.

"It is not a literal bunny suit Kurosaki-san. It is simply a cover-all that will hide your reiatsu during this mission. There's really nothing bunnyish about it. If you refuse to wear it, you will have to remain here."

Ichigo still looked upset. "Do I have to put it on now?"

"No, not until the mission starts." Urahara said. Rukia looked even more disappointed. "If you are all ready, please follow me to the gate."

He turned around to lead them to the gate's location. Ishida walked quickly to get close enough to ask questions.

"Urahara-san, what happened exactly? What is the status of the captured team? What happened to Nemu-san?"

Urahara opened his fan, waving it casually back and forth in front of his face as he walked.

"You will receive a detailed briefing while in Soul Society Ishida-san. While I do know some things, I must confess, I don't have all the details."

"Can't you tell me anything?" Ishida asked. "The redheaded philistine back there only told me they'd been captured."

"I can only tell you the last time they were seen, everyone was still alive, including Lieutenant Kurotsuchi." Urahara replied. "And here we are."

Using his fan, he gestured to a large senkaimon braced into the corner of the vast training room. It looked nothing like the ugly square gate they used to break into Soul Society. It looked like the usual senkaimon shinigami used except for the scale. Seeing it reminded Ishida of the last time he had seen Nemu. She had been running into a senkaimon gate, wearing the first dress she had ever chosen for herself. Going back to Soul Society. Going back to her father. He touched his lips as he remembered how she had surprised him with a kiss. It made him feel confused and ashamed. Knowing her origins, he had been so proud of himself that he had treated her with dignity and respect, just like would for anyone else. Or so he thought. Looking back, he realized that he had treated her like a small child, still learning about the world with no real will of her own. He never noticed until Nemu forced him to that she was not a child or a puppet, she was a woman with feelings. In a way, didn't that mean he had looked down on her? That he thought of himself as better than her. He wanted to talk to her about it, work out just what had happened between them. He couldn't work up the nerve. He could have asked Urahara to send her a message. Rukia, or even that lunkhead Ichigo could have helped him get word to her. With her gone back to Soul Society, it had been easier to just let it go. He cursed himself for his cowardice. He resolved when this rescue was complete, he would follow through with his intentions and talk to Nemu. She deserved that much at least.

The gate opened up and escorting butterflies fluttered out.

"The Reishihenkanki converter is built right into this gate." Urahara said. "With the butterflies escorting, your journey should be pleasant and short."

"That's good for you Ichigo." Renji said. "I'd hate to see you drop your bunny suit!"

Everybody laughed, including Chad.

"Oh shut your trap." Ichigo replied as he stepped into the gate. He may not have liked the suit, but he held it tightly nonetheless.

One by one, they entered the brightly lit opening. Urahara waved his fan at them in farewell.

"Goodbye." He said. "Best of luck! Safe Journey."

Finally, Ishida was the only one left. He hesitated.

"Urahara-san. Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it you need Ishida-san? The shopkeeper asked from behind his fan.

Ishida had trouble finding the words.

"If you see may father, can you tell him….tell him that…"

He really couldn't think of what he wanted to say.

Urahara put his hand on Ishida's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"If I see him, I'll think of something to tell him."

Ishida was grateful. "Thank you Urahara-san." He said with a bow.

He took one last look at the real world, then turned to follow his nakama into the light.

* * *

**Twelve Days Ago.**

She felt better, which was still a long way from good. Her head hurt and her vision was blurry. The light in the room seemed to stab painfully in to her eyes. At least she didn't feel the waves of nausea anymore. If you took away the pain, inside her head felt stuffed with cotton wool. Thoughts came slowly and made little sense. She remembered men with painted faces and seeing a green light. She couldn't remember anything else. Her name, who she was, where she was, it was like they were in her mind, but locked up where she couldn't get to them. She decided she had to get up. Struggling, she managed to sit up propping herself with her elbow. The pain exploded in her head and the room began to spin.

"Hey, hey, don't try to get up!" She heard somebody say.

A man with a red stripe painted in the center of his face swam into view. He took her by the shoulders and gently lowered her back down.

"So, you're awake. That's good. You're getting better. How do you feel?"

She tried to talk normally, but her voice came out in a whisper.

"My head hurts."

"In a few more days, that'll go away." The man said. "Do you remember anything yet? Your name? Where you're from?"

She wished he hadn't asked her anything. Thinking was hard, even for things she desperately wanted to know herself.

"No," she whispered, "I don't"

"There were others with you. Do you remember any of them?" he asked.

Others? The last thing she remembered was waking up in the room with strange people all around.

"I don't remember." She said. It was beginning to scare her. She felt lost.

"I'm Patecatl." The man said. "I'd offer you a drink, but you're in no shape for it at the moment."

He drank something out of an earthenware cup. "The others who came with you are very stubborn. They refuse to talk. Nothing beyond their names. They won't give us your name at all. All they'll say is 'Is the lieutenant alright?'. What's a lieutenant? Is that like a noble's rank? Are you nobility?"

These words felt familiar to her. It was like she should know them. She began to think if she concentrated, they would have meaning that applied to her. She tried. For a split second, it almost felt as if recognition were possible. It didn't last.

"I can't remember. I want to, but I can't." It was all so frightening.

Patecatl saw the woman was getting upset. "Don't worry about it. I will call you Lieutenant for now. Is that alright?"

She nodded. It didn't feel right exactly. At least it was something.

"Here." The man held out a cup. "Drink some water. You've been out for a long time."

It felt good to drink. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was. Patecatl was careful to make sure she drank slowly. She drank two and half cups before trying to gesture enough.

"Very good." Patecatl said. "I'm sure you're hungry too. I'm sorry, I can't let you eat just yet."

He held up a bowl with a greenish looking broth in it. He looked at it and grinned.

"Looks bad doesn't it? You think you don't want to drink this now, but wait until you taste it!"

He watched her face for a few seconds. She didn't catch the joke. Oh well.

"You're in bad shape Lieutenant. To patch you up, we're going to have to work on you."

Not exactly true, but she didn't need to know that.

"If you are awake, it's probably going to hurt. If I give you something to knock you out, it may be bad for your head. This," he lifted the bowl, "will leave you awake, and it will block out the pain. This potion gives people dreams. You will dream so strongly, you not only won't feel pain, you won't see or hear anything around you. In a couple of hours, we'll be all done and this will wear off. Do you understand?"

She didn't like the sound of people working on her doing painful things. On the other hand, she was too weak to move and already in a lot of pain. It's not like she had a choice. This man, Patecatl, seemed to have her best interests in mind. She decided to trust him. She nodded.

"It smells pretty bad, so I'm going to pinch your nose. That'll help with the taste too. When you drink this, try to get it all down at once, like this."

Demonstrating, he poured a milky liquid that smelled like slightly rotten pears into his cup up to the rim. With this head back, he drank the cup seemingly in one gulp.

"Ahh, that hit the spot. Can you do that? I want you to try. Are you ready?"

Leaning over, he pinched her nose shut and put the bowl to her lips. It was absolutely foul! Trying not to gag, she drank as quickly as she could, doing her best to get rid of the bitter, greasy tasting sludge. When it was gone, she coughed and some dribbled out of the corners of her mouth.

"Well done, Lieutenant, well done." Patecatl said as he wiped her face. "Just relax now. It'll take a little time to work. Remember what I said about dreams? I want you to think of the happiest thing you can remember. It's very important to enter the dream world in the right state of mind. Keep thinking about all the good things you can."

He held up a flute. "I am going to play this to help you. There's no need to be afraid, I'm going to be here the whole time."

He went over to a corner of the room and sat down. The music he played was a lively jaunty tune. It was clearly meant to inspire similar thoughts. Try as she might, she couldn't think of anything to be happy about. She couldn't remember anything. Was this her home? Were the men with the painted faces her people? Who was she? She felt very lost and afraid. She began to notice a darkness creeping up from the corner of her eye. It spread and grew, filling up her vision as if she was sinking into a pool of ink. She had trouble hearing the music. It seemed to come from miles away. The room began to look small, like looking out of the wrong end of a telescope. It got farther and farther until it winked out likes a snuffed candle. She was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

She didn't remember if she was asleep or awake. The blackness surrounded her on all sides. There was no pain or any other sensation. She was walking. She could not have told you where she was walking. She could not see the floor, but she heard her shoes hitting a hard flat surface. There were no walls, but her steps echoed back to her. She was lost and had no idea where to go. She walked, hoping she was going somewhere, looking for a clue to tell her where to go. What was that up ahead? Was it a light? Yes, it was. She wanted to run. She could only walk. It would have to do. Walking towards the light, she began to see it was in the form of a circle. A single bright overhead light coming from some indistinct source illuminated something like an operating table. A man stood with his back turned to her. He was wearing a long white coat and a strange hat.

"Excuse me." She said. "Can you help me? I don't know where I am. I think I'm lost."

The man turned around showing a face painted in a strange black and white pattern. His eyes were an odd shade of yellow.

"Well it's about time you showed up N***." He said.

She felt hope rise up inside. "My name? You said my name? You know what it is? I didn't understand. Please say it again."

The man didn't give any sign that he had heard her. Seizing her by the arm, he roughly twisted it and dragged her over to the table.

"Get over here. Look at that will you! Just look at that. It's dead! The specimen is ruined! All thanks to your dawdling. What pathetic excuse do you have for your failure you stupid bitch."

She looked down on the table and saw a creature of some kind. It was hard to say what as it was cut open with clamps and wires holding various parts aside or even outside the body entirely. Was it a person?

"I don't understand." She said. "What's going on here?"

Again, the man seemed to not hear. He roughly forced her to face him.

"When I tell you to get me an instrument, I mean NOW!"

He punctuated the last word with a stinging backhand across her cheek. She put her hand over the stinging flesh.

"Why did you do that?" she cried "What have I done?"

He punched her in the face causing her to stagger back.

"Wasting my time, wasting our resources, why do I keep putting my trust in such a lazy, stupid girl!"

The blows rained down on her face and arms as he lashed out at her over and turned to flee. She didn't get far before she ran into something. Putting out her hand, she found she could not return to the shadows. The darkness had turned solid. She was trapped in the circle of light. She pounded her fists against the hard glassy substance the darkness had become, running her hands over its surface looking for a way out. She couldn't find any. The man reached out a pale hand, seized her shoulder and spun her around. The other hand wrapped around her throat. The long nails on his fingers cut painfully into her skin. He slowly lifted her up until her toes could no longer touch the floor. She couldn't breathe! He stared at her with his strange yellow eyes filled disgust and rage.

"All this time, you've been nothing but a waste. If you can't be useful, then be gone!"

He threw her to the floor. Only it wasn't a floor anymore. She kept falling without stopping. The man, the table, the circle of light faded away in the distance as she plummeted downward. It grew smaller and smaller until the darkness swallowed it up. She never stopped falling.

* * *

Tezcatlipoca waved his hand in front of the foreigner's widely staring glassy eyes.

"Are you sure she's completely out?" he said.

"Trust me." Patecatl said. "It's my special blend. I've tried it out several times myself. She won't feel a thing, she won't even know we're here. If she's having dreams like I had, she's probably having a deep conversation with the color purple right now. We've got hours."

Tezcatlipoca had no problem visualizing his chief healer "trying out" his own medicines. He gestured to his assistants.

"Disrobe her and prepare the upper right quadrant first. Remember, she is the property of the emperor. We have to get this right the first time."

As they hurried to carry out his orders, he laid out freshly made obsidian blades on a mat. They were going to do a lot of cutting. He sure hoped Patecatl was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Nemu is caught in delirium, Ishida arrives in Soul Society.

**11 Days Ago**

Tezcatlipoca was furious. "What do you mean she's not snapping out of it?"

Patecatl accepted his responsibility for this situation. He gestured towards his patient.

"When she woke up this morning, she should have been awake and alert. Instead, she's still like this."

He waved his hands in from of the woman's staring sightless eyes.

Tezcatlipoca remembered what his best healer had said to them before they had begun to operate. "I thought you told me the potion was safe!"

Patecatl held his hands up. "It is! This almost never happens."

"Almost never?" The high priest shouted, "That's not the same as never, Patecatl."

"It was a calculated risk." The healer said. "Which would you prefer? The slight possibility of her being stuck in a trance or the near certainty of a stopped heart?"

He refrained from pointing out that the High Priest had insisted on working on her right away. Pointing fingers would not help anyone. He thought he had said too much already.

Tezcatlipoca sighed. "Is there an antidote?"

"No your holiness" Patecatl said, "There is no antidote, or counter agent. It simply wears off. In most cases, it opens people up to pleasant dreams and takes them outside of themselves for a while."

He frowned. "In her case it opened up a part of her mind she probably didn't want to see. Now she can't look away."

He looked down on the poor woman who stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Is there anything you can do?" Tezcatlipoca said.

Patecatl shrugged. "I can try a few things. There are stimulants that may help. I can try waking her up with music or lights. It's all theory though. I've never had to do it before."

Tezcatlipoca looked down on the patient. He had worked on her for hours cutting and draining strange substances from her body and her blood. Some of it had been pretty nasty. He had lost two acolytes, one who touched a red substance and one who breathed in fumes from a tiny amount of crystals. Their deaths had been slow and painful. They had taken great pains not to damage or injure her in any way. There weren't even any scars on her body to show what they had done. The energy it took to heal those wounds had been enormous. It was all to serve one purpose. He looked over to the healer.

"You know what's riding on her recovery." He turned to leave the room. "If you can't save her mind, at least save her body."

The Imperial line had to live on. Surely they could keep her alive long enough for that.

Patecatl raised his cup to his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a drink. This was serious. He sketched out in his mind the treatments and therapies he would employ. If things went bad, it wouldn't be because he wasn't trying. He couldn't believe his potion had caused this to happen. As he was about to leave, he noticed her face looked a little flushed. He put his hand on her forehead. Did she have a fever?

* * *

**Two Days Ago**

The trip through the gate was uneventful. Considering how many times Ishida had risked life and limb to make similar trips, it was almost a disappointment. Following the people in front of him, he entered Soul Society and joined the group standing before a young man. He was small and slender with a tattoo over his left eye.

"Good evening sir." He said. "I am Rikichi. You don't have any bags to carry?"

Ishida saw the young man was already carrying Ichigo's wrapped up suit.

"I'm fine, I don't have anything." He said. "So where is the gate to this new dimension?"

"They're still working on it." Renji said. "It should be ready in the morning."

"In the morning?" Ishida replied. "You mean we're not going now?"

Renji smirked. "Hey, this isn't some half-assed amateur strike. We're going in with full Soul Society planning and support. You're finally going to see our true capability"

He stretched and yawned. "Right now, the plan calls for us to get a good night's sleep."

Ishida couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But what about the captives? What about Nemu? Anything could be happening right now."

A voice behind him said. "Do not concern yourself. They are safe for now. You will be briefed in the morning."

Ishida turned around to see the regal visage of the Captain of the Sixth division, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Renji, Richiki and Rukia bowed low saying "Captain and "Ni-sama" respectively.

"Lieutenant Abarai," the Captain said, "You were supposed to inform our guests of the captives' status and what they should expect upon arrival before they left the real world."

Renji blushed with embarrassment. "Sir, I did as you instructed with everyone except Ishida-san. I asked someone else to do it for me since he was going across town to get him."

He shot Ichigo an ugly look.

"What?" Ichigo protested. "I told him the basics at least."

"The basics!" Renji replied. "He didn't even know we're not taking off until tomorrow!"

"Look you!" Ichigo started.

It would have been difficult for Captain Kuchiki to care less.

"Both of you shut up. Lieutenant Abarai, show our guests to their quarters. We have much to do tomorrow."

Rukia bowed to her adopted brother again. "Good night ni-sama. I will return to the thirteeth division barracks."

Suiting actions to words, she strode off towards her divisions headquarters and was soon around a corner and out of sight.

"Yeah, I'll be turning in too." Ichigo said. He gestured to the young shinigami carrying his suit. "Follow me Richiki." He started to follow Rukia.

The air around Byakuya started to shimmer.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Where do you think you are going?"

Ichigo stopped, "Huh?" Everybody was staring at him. "Well Rukia said she was going back to the barracks, and I… uh…" he trailed off as he realized how bad that sounded. He finished up lamely. "Uh… nowhere?"

Byakuya's tone could have chilled a volcano.

"You have been provided quarters with _my _division. I suggest you go there, _directly there_, immediately."

Renji seized the opportunity to get them all away from his captain's wrath.

"Yes, uh, this way everybody, this way. Richiki, step lively, go, go!" Everyone followed Richiki towards the sixth division barrack.

Renji bowed to Byakuya before leaving.

"Have a good evening Captain." He said, then turned and left as fast as he could.

Byakuya stood in place without saying a word, watching them as they left. If he was keeping an eye on a particular red haired boy, it would have been hard to tell.

"Here you go guys." Renji waved his hand around to indicate the barracks room. "All the comforts of home."

The room had two bunk beds with thin coarse blankets and a small wardrobe.

"I would be staying here myself, but as a Lieutenant, I get my own room."

Richiki placed Ichigo's suit on one of the lower bunks.

"I will be across the hall if you gentlemen need anything. It's so exciting to be a part of an actual mission. Have a good night." He bowed and left.

"I'm leaving too. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Renji said. "We'll be getting up bright and early, so I wouldn't start any pillow fights."

Laughing at his own joke, Renji left for his room.

"I guess this bed is mine." Ichigo said as he went to the bunk where Richiki had placed his suit.

"I'll take this one." Ishida said, taking the other bottom bunk.

Chad said nothing and lifted himself on to the upper bunk over Ichigo. The bunk sagged and groaned dangerously.

"On second thought, I think I'll take this one."Ichigo went over to the other top bunk and climbed in. "Goodnight guys. I hope none of you snore."

Ishida sniffed. "The very idea."

Chad grunted and turned his body towards the wall.

"Ishida, can you get the light?" Ichigo asked.

"Get the light? What do you take me for?" Ishida replied.

"You're on the bottom. You don't have to climb like me and Chad do. Stop griping."

Ishida couldn't refute the logic, but he wasn't pleased about it. With bad grace, he stomped across the room and turned out the light.

"There, happy now?"

Ichigo was never one to pick up on sarcasm.

"Sure. Thanks Ishida. Goodnight."

Muttering under his breath, Ishida took off his boots. He put his glasses in his right boot to keep them safe. As he lay down on the bunk, he tried to put his irritation aside. Sleep was going to be a long time coming. He never in a million years would have thought he would be spending the night in shinigami barracks. It had all happened so fast. Shinigami were supposed to be his enemies. Nemu was the daughter of the shinigami he hated most. During their time together, she had hinted that she was responsible for truly vile acts that would horrify him if he knew. He had no doubt that was true. He was pretty sure it was not because she wanted to do them. He remembered her helpless on the ground as her so-called father kicked and beat her until blood streamed from her mouth as she cried out in agony. All because she had asked for help. It was the first time in his life he had wanted to kill something besides a hollow. That man raised her to be his assistant. If he told her to do something horrific, how could she say no? It made him angry to think about it. He wouldn't be able to sleep that way. He decided to think of other times. He tried to remember her face when she was with him. She sometimes looked sad. He had been careful to treat her with respect and be considerate of her feelings. It had been rewarding to see her open up and smile. He could almost see her face now. Her eyes were bright with wonder as he showed her around town. They talked easily and naturally as he explained things she had never encountered before. She told him fascinating things about shinigami lore he didn't know. In fact, is seemed to him that she held her hand out to him. He took it and she led him along a path. He saw they were going to the waterfall where he would go to get away from things. She stopped and turned to him, taking his other hand. She said something he couldn't hear. He leaned forward to hear her better. She also leaned forward and said it again. He still couldn't hear. He got closer, her face filling up his whole vision. He saw her lips move again. He drew even closer. A pillow hit him in the face.

"What the hell!" he sputtered.

"You were snoring!" Ichigo said. "I can't sleep when people are snoring."

"Well put some cotton in your ears, you jerk!"

The nerve of that guy! Ishida thought. He turned over on his side and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

**11 Days Ago**

She stumbled down a dark tunnel being pushed and shoved by the hands of people she could not see. She could hear an angry growling noise coming from the direction she was walking. She exited the tunnel into a coliseum filled with indistinct figures who began to chant as she came into view.

"It's her." The voices said.

They got louder and louder as the chant swept through the crowd.

"It's her! It's her! IT'S HER!"

A harsh white light appeared in the center of the arena and she was shoved into it. She tried to shade her eyes from the glare and see who she was facing. The chanting voices crashed against her with an almost physical force.

"IT'S HER! IT'S HER! IT'S HER!"

She turned around within the light, confused and afraid. Suddenly, the voices stopped. A lone voice called out, she couldn't see where from.

" *uro***i N***, you have been brought before the council of your victims to face justice for your crimes against us. Do you have anything to say?"

She had heard her name, she was sure of it! What had it been? If only she knew who she was.

The voice thundered in her ears as the question was repeated.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry." She said. "I don't remember committing any crimes." Hoots of derisive laughter came from the stands. "If I have done anything, I can't remember."

"You can't remember me?" a man's voice said. "You skinned me alive, just to see how long I'd survive."

As he stepped into the light, she saw a walking cadaver, with no skin and his bones showing in places.

"What about me?" another voice said. "You cut out my eyes and ran me through a maze."

She turned to see a mutilated man enter the light.

A woman called out, "You put me in a box with poisonous gas!"

Another voice, "I was crushed by your machines!"

More and more people approached her, burned, torn, mutilated, all calling out her crime against them.

"I'm sorry." She cried out, "I can't remember any of this. I'm sorry for your pain, but I just don't remember!"

Hands began to reach out to her. Completely surrounded, she could not get away. First one then another hand grabbed onto her clothes and she could feel herself being dragged down.

"Stop, please!" she said. "I don't understand!"

Every direction she looked was now filled with the rage twisted features of badly wounded people who declared her a murderer. It was only a matter of time before she was torn to shreds.

"Vengeance!" The crowd chanted, "VENGEANCE!"

"Stop!" A man shouted over the crowd. "Stop this at once!'

The circle of angry faces looked away from her to where the voice was coming from. They parted to let him through. Approaching the circle, she could see an indistinct figure walking slowly. The light glinted off a medallion on his chest. It was a cross of some kind. As he came closer, she could see he was an old man. He had a kindly face with frizzy long hair and a mustache. He was dressed in brown robes with a cape. As he came close, he peered at her through his glasses.

"Do you remember me child?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I'm sorry, but I do not."

She looked around at the people around her. For all the ones she could see, she knew there were hundreds more she could not, waiting in the shadows.

"Did I really do this? Are all these people my victims?

"I'm afraid so." The old man said as he came closer. "There's a lot of anger among them, a strong desire for revenge."

"And you?" she asked. "Did I also harm you? Are you also here for revenge?"

"No," he said, "you may have harmed me, but I want no revenge. I came to tell you I forgive you."

"Forgive me?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I forgive you because you didn't know what you were doing. You did as you were told and as you were taught. You had no idea what you were being asked to do was wrong. You were as one asleep." He held out his hands. "Everyone, please. I cannot change how you feel. I can only ask you to try and forgive this woman. It was not her wish to do those things to you. She didn't know enough to refuse. Justice will come to those who deserve it. For now, let us go back."

He lowered his arms and stood patiently looking out over the crowd. First one, then another looked away. Some began to walk back into the shadows. More soon followed. The circle cleared leaving her alone with the old man. He turned back to her.

"Don't worry child. Someday this will all make sense to you." He began to walk away.

"Sir," She said. She waited for him to turn around. "Thank you. Thank you for helping me."

He smiled and walked back to her. He took her hand and held it between both off his.

"There is no need to thank me." He said, "I was glad to help. Seeing a sad face is unbearable to me."

Looking into his kind face, she couldn't help but to smile back. She noticed now that he was close enough that his robes were open in the front. Her smile faded at what she saw. His chest cavity was opened and completely empty. He had been totally eviscerated. And she remembered. An operating room. An equipment tray. Following orders. She remembered. She had done this to him. It was all true! SHE HAD DONE IT!

* * *

She was definitely feverish. Patecatl had been right to get some cloths and cold water. Placing a wet rag across her forehead, he picked up his healing stone and started working on completing his healing of her concussion. It should help.

"What is going on in there Lieutenant?" He said as he looked into her eyes. "What is it you see?"

Healing the body was something he could do. Healing the mind was not. How such a young woman could have demons in her mind that would put her in this state was beyond his understanding. If she couldn't break free, she would either be insane or dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Nemu is getting worse. Soul society prepares for the assault.

**Ten Days Ago**

"Second division. Search and rescue…."

His name was Ishikawa Kaoru. In the twelfth division, it was understood that there were two kinds of shinigami. There were the ones who were recruited from the academy for their high marks and aptitude for the sciences. They were given white coats and carefully trained to add to the division's ranks of skilled scientists and researchers. Then there were the others. These shinigami were the bottom of the barrel. They were not good fighters, displayed no talent and in general barely scraped through to graduation. If no other division wanted you, the twelfth scooped you up. What happened after that was the basis for many rumors and stories. Stories of lethal experimentation. Stories of "accidents" that wiped out whole squads. It was hard to say how much was true, but one thing was certain. If you weren't wearing a white coat, you were cannon fodder. Unseated shinigami Ishikawa Kaoru did not wear a white coat. He knew the twelfth had a high turnover rate for new recruits. Their Captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, thought of them as disposable pawns if he thought of them at all. Ishikawa knew his best chance for survival lay in only one direction. A transfer. To that end, he worked hard to build up his resume. Anything that looked high visibility but survivable he volunteered for. He didn't care where he transferred. After seeing nearly all of his class mates disappear one by one, he knew he had to get out. This assignment had seemed right up his alley. Exploring new dimensions looked good on your evaluation reports and the mission as described looked harmless. If only he'd known. If the lieutenant hadn't been watching over them, they may have all been killed. As it was, they isolated all the captive squad members. He had no idea what was happening to them. They had deprived him of sleep and food, brought him out for questioning sessions at random times, beat him when he didn't answer. His name and division was all he would say. He had done all he could to adhere to the code of conduct, to uphold the admittedly dubious honor of his division and to protect his companions. The patch had caught him totally by surprise. When the man with the broad black and yellow striped face paint had waved the scrap of cloth with the tulip embroidered on it under his nose, hope rose up in his chest.

"We almost caught another one of you." The man said. "This patch is different. What does it mean?"

Without thinking, he blurted out the words.

"Second division. Search and rescue…."

* * *

Tezcatlipoca saw it. The flash of despair across the young man's face. He didn't intend to say that. He knew that he had said too much. Tezcatlipoca could trust that it was true. The captive knew the people who tried to break into the temple last night. The priest got up from his seat and waved at the downcast young shinigami.

"Take him back to his cell." He commanded.

He knew the young man would not answer any more questions that day out of shame for his slip up. He didn't stay to see his order carried out. This was important news. During the night, the alarms had gone off and several men in black clothes were spotted. They were fast and skilled. The guards almost caught one. He had struggled out of his shirt to escape. They all got away through a portal they hastily conjured up. Search and Rescue. What in intriguing concept. Up till now, every tribe they had encountered had mostly the same rules. Once someone was captured, they no longer belonged to you. They became property of the conquering tribe. No one ever tried to get them back. This tribe's culture was very different. The Emperor must hear of this. He began to walk faster, despite the ache of forcing his bad leg to move. Plans for increasing security for the prisoners formed in his head. New wards must be set up, first around the temple, then the city. No new portals must be allowed within the city limits. Disruption fields would be set up at all possible nexus points. This must not happen again. Search and Rescue. So unusual. He doubted they had come to save the foot soldiers. No, he was quite sure they had come for the lieutenant. He thought about how she had looked last night. She had been pale and feverish, the lower priests carefully helping her to eat and drink in her dazed state. There had been some debate about what the title "Lieutenant" meant. Now he was sure. Lieutenant had to be their word for princess. There could be no other reason for the extraordinary effort to recover her. He gritted his teeth as sharp pains started to run up his leg, but he did not slow down. Her people must value her very much, he thought.

* * *

**Yesterday**

"If we're going to rescue people, why don't we just go?" Ichigo complained. "Why do we have to go to the theater?"

Renji took great pleasure in looking down his nose at the substitute shinigami.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Go off half-cocked, no plan, no information, just wing it and hope you can power through. Well we're doing things right this time, no more running around impulsively."

"Worked pretty good for me so far." Ichigo grumbled.

Ishida had to agree with Renji. While they had managed to power out of several bad situations in the past, a little foreknowledge and preparation would have helped a lot. They had been roused from their beds early that morning and given robes to wear to breakfast and for their morning bath. When they returned, their uniforms had been cleaned and pressed. Even he had to admit the sixth division had done an excellent job as he looked over his sparkling white, neatly pressed uniform. It was obvious Renji was enjoying showing off the power of his position. As they entered the theater, they were greeted by several of Renji's friends.

"Oi, Renji!" A man with 69 tattooed on his face shouted. "Over here!"

"Shuhei! Are you ready for this?" Renji replied

"Good morning Renji. Good morning everyone." A thin blond haired man greeted them. "Have we met before? I am Kira, lieutenant of the third division. I'm glad you could make it. This will be a most unusual mission. No doubt your talents will come in handy. "

"Unusual?" Ishida asked. "In what way?"

The one called Shuhei answered.

"Usually, if the search and rescue team cannot recover lost shinigami, they are written off." He said.

Kira added, "In this case, we are making an extraordinary effort backed by all the divisions. Everyone is contributing in some way."

He leaned in to whisper. "Rumor has it one of the captains made a special appeal to the Captain-Commander. Somehow, they were able to convince him to make an exception and devote all these resources to the rescue mission."

That surprised Uryuu. He could believe Soul Society would write off Nemu and her squad. That seemed par for the course. A captain getting authorization for a special rescue operation? That was unusual. Was it Mayuri? He pictured in his mind the painted features of the hated captain. It was hard to believe the man who punched and kicked his own daughter at the slightest provocation would care enough to ask for an exception to the rules. Maybe there was a side to the man he didn't know.

"Come on Ichigo, let's find a seat." Rukia said.

"We're all in the front." Renji said. "This way."

They made their way to the front of the theater and took their seats. Shinigami swarmed in from all sides. Ishida felt distinctly out of place in his white uniform. More than a few people seemed to be staring. The seats behind them soon filled up. The man behind Chad tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir." He said. "Could you please sit down? I can't see."

"I am sitting down." Chad replied.

The shinigami at the door called out, "Room. Atten-hut!"

As one, everyone in the theater sprang to their feet and assumed the position of attention. Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu clumsily followed suit.

Down the center of the aisle, Captains Soifon, Unohana, Kenpachi and finally Mayuri strode to the stage with everyone except Captain Soifon standing off to the side of the big screen. Soifon stood directly in the center. When the other captains got in place, she barked out a quick

"At ease. Take your seats."

She gave them a few minutes to settle down before continuing.

"As you all know, we have lost a squad of shinigami in a strange new dimension. Efforts to recover them have failed. The intelligence gained from that mission tells us it will take extraordinary effort to get these people back. All divisions are contributing to this rescue effort. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you your objective."

She gestured to the screen that lit up to show a huge stepped pyramid, elaborately carved and painted, built into the side of a mountain.

Ishida heard Chad gasp next to him.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"This is bad." Chad said. "Very bad."

"I will now turn the briefing over to Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri for a BRIEF overview on the conditions and inhabitants. It should be VERY BRIEF. Just like we AGREED."

She gave Mayuri a hard look as she emphasized he wasn't allowed to monopolize the briefing. It was not surprising the most unlikable captain in the Gotei 13 rubbed the uptight captain of the second division the wrong way. They maintained an angry eye lock as they switched places on stage.

"I'm not at all sure why you needed me to lecture these fools." He said. "I doubt one in ten will comprehend even the simplest of the facts."

He reached the center of the stage and lazily gestured at the slide.

"For those of you with a working brain, this slide needs no explanation. For everyone who is not me, this is the dimension the second division FAILED to recue my squad from."

He made sure he was looking as Soifon when he said that. "While they completely and utterly fell down on the job of rescuing, they at least managed to place some hidden cameras and gain some intelligence. Probably by accident, I'm sure."

Those in the front row could actually hear Captain Soifon's teeth grinding.

Mayuri continued. "This dimension is unique in the low amount of spiritual energy available. Operating in this environment is similar to working on the top of a mountain without supplemental oxygen. Those with low energy levels will be hard pressed to operate at all. Anyone who goes here will find maintaining their energy level difficult."

He clicked his fingernails together and changed the slide. A group of feathered and painted warriors were shown.

"The inhabitants of this dimension have dealt with this situation in at least two unique ways. One is external storage and one is the acquisition of power from other sources."

He changed the slide again to show a middle aged man in a jaguar skin cloak holding a red stone.

"A certain class of shaman or priest can store and channel energy in stones they use for various purposes, rather like Kido."

His next slide showed warriors lined up next to an alter with the shaman holding an obsidian knife over a person laying on it.

"The warrior class builds their energy up with practice and training, much like we do, but with the low level of background energy, the fastest way to gain power is to take it from someone else. Apparently, they do this with prisoners from their various raids. This is how the prisoner's energy is extracted and distributed."

He clicked through the rest of the slides with obvious relish. Several shinigami began to retch at the horrifying sight. A couple had to bolt for the door. Mayuri continued as if he were discussing the finer points of a tea ceremony.

"After extraction, the capturing team gets a share of the captive's energy, their lord gets a share and most importantly, the Emperor gets a share. In this way, the higher up you are, the more powerful you become. As for the body of the prisoner, well, I guess it's a case of 'waste not, want not'."

He clicked to the next slide. Several more shinigami fled the theater. Mayuri seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. He clicked again.

"The city you are looking at is called Mictlan. It is the main capital city and where the captives are being held. They are apparently in a system of caves carved into the mountain behind the pyramid. The recue team was unable to enter it which doesn't surprise me at all. Since they tipped their hand so clumsily, the shaman class has set up spells making it impossible to enter the city via senkaimon. Even if we could, finding the prisoners in a series of unknown caves is too risky. This brings us to my brilliant solution."

The next slide showed what appeared to be a necklace composed of many knotted strings of various lengths and colors.

"This is how they send messages. It is called a Quipu. It was child's play for me to translate it and is the key to a SUCCESSFUL rescue operation plan."

Soifon's face was visibly red.

"It is an invitation for all vassal lords to attend the 'joining ceremony' between the Emperor Mictlantecuhtil and his newest concubine, the 'Foreign Princess'."

The last words were spoken in a contempt filled sneer.

"Afterward, her strange companions will be sacrificed as a gift to the Emperor in the hopes the princess will soon bear him a son. This will all take place on the main altar at the top of the temple. This will be the only time the captives will be all in one spot and in a position where we can reach them. That is when we will strike. I turn the briefing back over to the captain of the failed rescue expedition."

As they met each other crossing the stage, Mayuri stage whispered,

"BRIEF enough for you?"

Soifon bared her teeth as she snarled at him.

"Listen you son of a…"

Her voice dropped too low for Uryuu to hear. Not that it mattered. He was too stunned to think. It had finally hit him that Nemu was in trouble and that bad things were happening to her. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. These people were going to turn Nemu into a...a...brood mare!

* * *

**Ten Days Ago,**

Patecatl put down his tools, exhausted. That was it. He had healed every physical problem the young woman had. There was no reason she couldn't get up and walk out the door that very instant. No physical reason anyway. He looked into her blank eyes for the thousandth time that day. She wasn't responding to stimuli. She was getting noticeably thinner. Her skin was losing elasticity and the fever had gotten worse.

"Come on, lieutenant," he murmured, "whatever you're seeing, is it really all that bad?"

He needed a drink.

* * *

She wandered down the darkened streets of Seireitei. There was no moon, there was no light. There were no other shinigami there but her. Both sides of the street were lined with the mutilated bodies of the twelfth division's victims. They did not accuse her as before. They just lay there, staring as only the dead can. Those that still had eyes. The noise came from the people around them. Husbands and wives, sons and daughters, parents, friends, everyone who had cared for the people they had experimented on. Wailing and grieving for someone taken away from them, never to return. She tried to talk to an old woman sobbing over the body of her daughter.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't know."

The woman did not look up. She tried to touch the old woman's shoulder to offer comfort. Her hand passed right through. She couldn't touch her. The woman couldn't hear her. She tried again with other people. No one heard her. She could affect nothing around her. She could only look around in despair as the ranks of those harmed by her hands stretched on and on.

"Why did I do this?" She asked aloud. "What was worth all this suffering?"

A man's voice called out from a side alley, startling her.

"What was worth all the suffering?" it said. "Why, knowledge of course."

She turned to see him emerge from the alley. The man with the black and white painted face. She remembered him now. With a jolt, she realized who it was. It was her father. It was Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He spread his hands out in a gesture to encompass the mass of suffering people.

"All this was worth it. All of it, and more."

"Mayuri-sama." She said, "We have caused so much pain. We cannot reverse it. We cannot make it up to these people. Can anything we have learned balance the evil we have done?"

He father sneered as he replied

"Evil? There is no such thing. Morality is an illusion. Suffering is meaningless. Everyone you see is destined to die and be forgotten in the depths of time. Their brief lives have no meaning or importance. There is only one thing of value. Knowledge! If grinding a thousand children to powder yields me only one new fact, then it has been worth it! They will all die someday anyway, why not in the service of building our store of knowledge?"

"There had to be other ways." She said, "Surely we do not need to harm in order to learn?" She gestured to the people all around. "Why must all this continue?"

"It must continue because I must know! We cannot stop until I know everything!" He replied, "When all the secrets of the universe are laid bare, in all its forms, then I will stop. Until that day, I need to search for the knowledge that eludse me. I need to experiment. That requires me to use subjects…and tools."

He gestured to a figure in the shadows behind him. It was her. Her double's face was blank and placid. She recognized that look. It was like looking at herself when she was first created. No motivation beyond serving Mayuri-sama. No desire but the avoidance of pain.

Her father said "That is what you are Nemu."

Nemu. Yes, that was her name. She remembered.

Her father continued. "You were created to serve me. You are a tool designed to assist me in seeking knowledge. You are nothing more than that and nothing at all without me! Not only that, but the desire to learn is just as strong in you as it is in me. You helped me because you wanted to. You also have that all consuming need to know."

He began to laugh.

"You couldn't be any other way. That's how I made you."

His laughter grew louder as her double began to walk towards her. She held out her hand to Nemu. Instinctively, Nemu knew that if she was touched, she would lose her identity and become little more than an automaton again.

"No," she said, "That's not me. That's not me anymore!"

She turned and ran. She didn't need to look to know her double was chasing her. She had to stay away from her. Her heart soon began to pound in her chest and her breathing became labored. Her father's mocking laughter was loud in her ears.

* * *

"Put her there." Patecatl ordered.

Four under-priests gently lowered the lieutenant's stretcher on to a low stone bench. She was shivering uncontrollably. As soon as they set her down, Patecatl had them leave. The stones in the pit at the center of the room were hot. He stepped over to a vat containing herbs and water. Using a dipper, he poured the water over the rocks. The herbs had been steeping in the water for hours. The steam gave off a pleasant and bracing smell. He was very worried. First she got trapped in her dreams and would not wake up. Next it was fever. Now, not only did her fever get much worse, she had rampant chills. If she didn't turn around soon, he doubted she could survive. He hoped the sweat lodge worked. It was all he had left.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Ishida learns the truth about who persuaded Soul Society to rescue Nemu.

**Eight Days Ago**

Patecatl sat in the corner with his head in his hands. He'd been like that for some time now, lost in thought. Over and over in his mind, he kept trying to think of something, anything he hadn't already tried. Some treatment, some potion, some method to break the young woman out of the trance. It had been three solid days now of fever and delirium. It was a testament to her strength that she was still alive. Still, if she didn't come out of it fast, it would be soon be over. For what seemed like the thousandth time, he started from the top, going over every medicine and cure in his arsenal. Something had to work, something!  
Someone swept aside the curtain and entered the sweat lodge.

"My husband? You didn't come home for dinner." Mayahuel, his wife, came in carrying a tray with food and drink on it.

"I'm not hungry." He said.

"I didn't ask if you were." She replied.

She tore off a piece of the flatbread and dipped in into the stew. She held it up to his mouth.

"Eat." She commanded. "It's not going to do your patient any good if you get sick too."

She must have said that to him a million times over their marriage. It didn't hurt that she was right. With a small smile he bit into the bread she held and took the tray out of her hands. Now that he was eating, he realized how hungry he was.

"Thanks" he grunted with his mouth full.

Mayahuel sniffed. After years of marriage, that grunt of thanks conveyed pages of meaning. Her husband was grateful and glad she was there. She went over to the girl on the cot. A healer herself, she could see the patient was in a bad way. The young woman seemed to be sleeping although her eyes moved rapidly behind her lids. She may have been asleep, but her mind was not resting. Her cheeks had sunken in a bit and she was red with fever.

"Poor thing." Mayahuel said as she put her hand on the woman's forehead. "She's burning up."

She took the wet cloth from the woman's forehead and re-wet it from a pan of water next to the bed.

"I've tried everything." Her husband said. "I've managed to help with the chills, and she can sleep more, but her fever will not go down."

Replacing the cloth, Mayahuel went over to sit down next to her husband.

"You're doing your best. I'm sure no one can blame you if things don't work out."

Patecatl spit out the food in his mouth before he choked. He put the tray down as carefully as he could. He coughed violently to dislodge the bits that had managed to get in his airway.

"Not blame me?" he coughed, "That's the Emperor's concubine! What am I going to say? 'Sorry your Emperorness, I fixed all her injuries, but whattya know, she up and died anyway!' What do you think they're going to do to me?"

She knew what would happen. Years of loyal service or no, his heart would feed the royal table as soon as the woman stopped breathing. Again, she dipped a piece of flatbread into the stew and held it up to his mouth.

"You're doing all you can my husband." She said. "If anyone can heal that girl, it's you and no one else. I have faith in you."

She really was too good for him, Patecatl thought. He ate the bread she offered him. In a rare display of affection, she put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He returned her embrace, holding her close for a moment.

"Yeah, if anyone can do it, it'll be me." He said.

He let go of his wife and picked up the tray of food again.

"I'd better. They already sent out the invitations." He turned his attention to the stew.

* * *

**Yesterday**

An ocean of bodies filled the screen. Captain Soifon gestured at the scene with a pointer.

"Noblemen from affiliated clans and subject tribes have been arriving for days. More are on the way."

The slide changed to a diagram laying out the buildings they were to assault.

"They and their accompanying forces are camped here," She placed the pointer on an area to the left, "in this open area."

She moved the pointer to indicate the structures she describing.

"The temple itself is here, built into the mountain with some system of caves or tunnels behind it. This unique structure is an amphitheater surrounding the temple on three sides, also built into the mountain. As far as we can gather, during the ceremony all nobles and their bodyguards will be in this amphitheater. Their personal forces, each amounting to a small army, will remain on the parade grounds outside."

The slide changed again to show different colored arrows overlaid on the building diagram.

"As you can see, the plan calls for teamwork, stealth and timing. Team One will consist of eighth seat or higher members cloaking their reiatsu and working under a shield of invisibility. You will move past the guests up onto the altar platform at the top of the pyramid. I do not need to tell you what a disaster it would be if you were to slip up."

Her fierce gaze swept over the crowd. Ichigo leaned over and whispered to Ishida,

"Is she looking at me?"

Uryuu didn't bother to answer.

Soifon continued. "Team two will consist of my handpicked forces."

She turned and looked at Mayuri as if daring him to say something. He simply yawned.

"This team will destroy the devices disrupting our ability to generate gates. This will be tricky as we must locate any we may have missed during surveillance. Once complete, they will launch a red flare indicating their mission success and then they will pull out of the area. This leads us to Team Three."

From his place at the back of the stage, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi gave an evil sounding chuckle.

"Team Three will consist of the eleventh division cloaked by members of the Kido corps. They will be outside of the amphitheater behind where the armies are gathered. Once they see the signal, the Kido corps will drop the cloak and Team Three will provide a distraction"

Kenpachi began to laugh harder. Soifon glared at him to make him stop, but he didn't seem to care. He stopped on his own soon enough.

"With the distraction pulling everyone's attention away from the altar, Team One will uncloak, free the prisoners and open a gate out of there. The last member of the Team to leave will fire a green flare to show their mission accomplished. Once the flare is launched, the operation is over and all forces are to retreat immediately."

"Maybe not that immediately." Kenpachi said.

Soifon turned around to glare at him "IMMEDIATELY!"

Kenpachi just laughed. She turned back to the audience.

"Captain Unohana Retsu will now review the fourth division's role."

Uryuu was impressed with the sheer scale of the operation. As Captain Unohana went over the location of the aid stations, evacuation procedures and team assignments, he marveled over how much effort was being made to recover Nemu and her team. Had Mayuri really asked for all this? Did he really care about Nemu this much? He must have called in every favor he had, pulled lots of strings to set it all up. He was actually moved that Mayuri had a caring side to him and was so devoted to his daughter.

Unohana wrapped up her presentation and Kenpachi took the floor. His briefing was short and to the point.

"You know who we are. You know what I expect from you. You know what I'll do to you if I catch you slacking off. Let's do this!"

His men howled and pounded the armrests of their seats.

Captain Soifon wrapped things up. "If you have any questions or concerns about the operation, be sure to address them with your chain of command. You will have one hour for lunch, then we will meet at the training grounds. Dismissed!"

Everyone began to leave out of the side exits leaving the center aisle clear to allow the captains to exit. They left in single file, headed for the middle exit in the back. As Captain Mayuri passed by, Uryuu surprised even himself with what he did.

He stepped out into the aisle.

"Captain Kurotsuchi." He called out.

Mauyri stopped and turned to face him. "Oh, it's you. I don't have time to waste Quincy. What do you want?"

To his surprise, the young Quincy bowed before him.

"I wanted to thank you for requesting this rescue. I did not think you cared enough about Nemu to do something like this. I apologize for misjudging you."

"Then you misjudge me still Quincy." Mayuri said. "I didn't request this operation."

Uryuu's jaw dropped. He didn't request it?

Mayuri continued. "I don't care if you bring that little slut back or not. I've already made plans for Nemu 2.0. This time, I'll leave out the potential for free will and compassion. She will be far more suitable that that walking rough draft." He sniffed. "I should have started over years ago. It must have been sentimentality holding me back."

Uryuu couldn't believe his ears. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Wrong with me?" Mayuri replied. "You are the one in the wrong boy. My daughter would still be, here happy to work with me, if it hadn't been for you. You lured her away from me. You turned her against me!"

"That's not what happened!" Uryuu said.

Mayuri ignored him. "I was dragged before the Captain-commander in chains and punished for the simple act of treating my daughter as I see fit. She actually turned me in to the authorities. Me! And it's all your fault for putting strange ideas into her head. You can be sure I won't make the mistake of allowing the potential for feelings next time. The new Nemu won't have the capacity to feel sorry for a wounded enemy. She won't be led astray by something as useless as compassion and will remain loyal to me! As for Version 1.0, I'd rather she die in a strange dimension than wind up a Quincy's whore!"

"You sick son of a …!" Uryuu didn't remember raising his hands.

Chad pinned his arms to his side before he could fire off a shot. Ichigo got in front of him and put his hands on his chest.

"Calm down Ishida, don't do this!"

Renji got between the captain and his friends, bowing low and apologizing. He had to spit out every word through his own anger and disgust, but a Captain was owed respect at all times. Even this one.

"My apologies Captain Mayuri. He is my responsibility. I will see to it he stays away from you for the rest of his stay."

"See to it he does." Mayuri said.

He stepped closer to the immobilized Uryuu and sneered as he lowered his voice to a taunting tone.

"Don't think things are over between us Quincy. Someday I'll have you on my slab. We'll see how brave you are then. If you manage to bring Nemu back, I expect she will see you in an entirely different light when you're scattered all over the lab in jars."

He turned and walked away, laughing at his own wit.

"Don't listen to that creep, Ishida." Ichigo said. "He's just trying to get under your skin."

Uryuu knew he had been acting rash. He tried to calm down.

"You're right." He said. He looked up at Chad. "It's OK Chad. You can let go of me now."

Chad grunted and released Uryuu's arms. Rubbing them to restore circulation, he wondered out loud.

"So if he didn't request this operation, who did?"

"Ken-chan did!" A small voice squeaked.

Looking down, the boys noticed the pink haired girl who had snuck up when they weren't looking.

"Hi Icchy, hi Gorilla, hi Pencil! Are you ready for some fun?"

So he was still Pencil, Uryuu thought.

"Yachiru-chan. It's good to see you. You say Captain Zaraki requested the rescue?"

"Oh yeah!" she replied. "When the ninja guys came back empty-handed, Kenny told me they were going to leave Nemu. They can't do that!"

She pulled a piece of paper out of her sleeve. "Look! She's already missed three play dates with me. I want her back! So I asked Ken-chan to ask for help and here we are!"

While Zaraki Kenpachi could never be described as a kind hearted humanitarian, it could not be denied that he would do anything for Yachiru's happiness.

"So how did he manage to persuade the Gotei 13 to do this?" Uryuu asked.

"Through the beauty of my rhetoric, how freakin' else?" a low voice growled behind him.

Everyone jumped and turned. Captain Zaraki was right behind him. They could have sworn he'd left the building. The man's ability to be sneaky when he wanted to was unnerving.

"Ichigo!" He said, "You're looking well." Ichigo began to visibly sweat. "When this is over, be sure to stop by."

Ichigo swallowed. "Uh, sure, I'll, uh, see you then."

"Good. I look forward to seeing you." Kenpachi said with a feral grin. He picked up Yachiru and set her on his shoulder. "Don't make me come looking for you." He strolled off to the exit.

"This is bad." Shuhei said as he watched Kenpachi leave. "You are definitely on his list."

"You mean he considers me an enemy? Ichigo said.

"Worse." Kira replied. "He considers you a friend."

"Well, time for lunch." Renji said. "My division put out a pretty good spread if I do say so myself."

"And then we can take off?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course not, Ichigo." Rukia replied. "Next we have rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?" Uruyuu said.

"Yes." Shuhei said. "My division has made a mock up of the buildings we will attack."

"And my division will act as the aggressors for the drill." Kira said.

Shuhei continued. "We will practice until sundown and deploy in the morning."

"That's for later." Renji said. "For now, we eat!"

* * *

**Eight Days Ago**

Her legs felt as though they weighed a thousand pounds apiece. Her lungs ached with the strain of pulling in air. She had to keep going. She couldn't let that thing behind her catch up. If she couldn't find a place to hide soon, it would be too late. Her path twisted and turned through the streets and alleys as she sought escape. All she needed was a moment to rest, some time to catch her breath, some time to think.

With her endurance ebbing fast, in desperation she ducked into a courtyard and hid in a corner. The thing ran past, its footsteps echoing in the distance. She was safe for now. As she allowed herself to relax, she turned around and barely suppressed a shriek of fright. The courtyard was not empty. It had a fountain emptying into a koi pond. Sitting on a bench next to the pond with his back turned to her was a man. He didn't seem to notice she was there. He was dressed all in white. She stepped closer. He seemed familiar. His clothes looked nothing like shinigami robes. They looked somewhat western. His hair was dark and cut in a style that reminded her of someone. A name sprang into her mind.

Uryuu. Ishida Uryuu!

She took several quick steps towards him, then froze.

What am I doing? She thought. I can't go to him.

She looked at her hands. She had hurt him so much already. No, she could not face Uryuu anymore. Not after everything she'd done. She turned to leave the courtyard.

"Nemu-san?" His voice called out "Is that you?" She couldn't turn to face him. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Ishida-san." She replied. "I was just leaving." She walked towards the exit.

"Just leaving?" he said. "Nonsense. Stay with me a while. Hey, stop. Nemu-san, at least look at me."

She felt him take her by the hand. She had to turn and look at him.

He was smiling at her. She wanted to cry. If he knew what she had done, he would never look at her like that again.

"You look exhausted." He said. "What have you been doing? Why don't you come over here?"

He led her over to the bench and motioned for her to sit down. That was so like him. Always thinking of others, kind and chivalrous.

The koi pond was well designed. Large koi swam in lazy circles, well sculpted topiary and small statues surrounding the pond, the sound of rushing water provided a pleasant background. Every now and then, one of the fish would jump out of the water and make a splash. It was a place of safety, a place of privacy.

"Rest with me a while Nemu-san. You've got me worried." He said.

She looked down at her feet. "Ishida-san, why are you here?"

"I was waiting for you. I had a feeling you needed me." He said. "We've only known each other a little while, I know. I'd like to think I'm a friend though. Everyone needs a friend sometime. Was I right?"

Oh yes, she needed a friend. Would he still be her friend if he knew?

"You are very kind Ishida-san. I don't think I can stay with you."

"Why not?" He asked. "Don't you want to stay?"

She didn't lift her eyes from the ground.

"I would like to stay here with you. I cannot. I…don't belong here."

"I don't understand." He said.

"Ishida-san..." she began.

She almost looked him in the eye. She looked down again.

"Ishida-san, we have to talk. There are things about me you don't know. More importantly, I have come to realize some things about myself. I've told you before that I've done bad things. You have to know that all of my life, whatever my father told me to do, I would do it. Do you understand what that means? Can you even imagine the kinds of things he told me to do. And I would just do it, without thinking, without hesitation. It was as easy for me as sewing clothes is for you. I realize now,… I am a monster. I've harmed so many, caused so much pain. I can't be with you because…I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed of who I am. I'm ashamed of the things I've done."

"Well, that's good." He said.

She looked up at his faced shocked. Why would he say that? Did he enjoy seeing her hurt?

"Don't you see?" he asked. "You're growing. You are waking up to the world around you. You see the world you father put you in and you reject it. You're not the tool he says you are. You're a person capable of making your own choices. You are in pain because you believed you had to do as you are told, like a small child. Now, you have grown beyond that stage. You know what you want and it's different from your father's wishes. Knowing that, you can move forward now and let go of your pain."

Nemu shook her head, "It's not that simple. That won't bring back people's lives. It won't undo the damage I've done."

"It will undo some. Not everything." Uryuu said. "You will have to make your peace with that. Changing is always difficult. The important thing is you will be able to look at yourself in the mirror and know you are a worthwhile person who is doing her best."

Nemu was unconvinced. How could changing her life now remove the stains from her soul?

"It can't be that simple. Look at myself?" She said. "After that way I've hurt your family, after I hurt you, I don't see how you can look at me."

Uryuu gave a low chuckle.

"Well, knowing my Grandfather, he'd probably tell you to cheer up. He always hated looking at sad faces. No, it won't be that simple. It will be hard. You will have to think about the consequences of every action you take, every day. You will have to decide what you will do and if it helps or harms someone. You will have to do what you decide is right, even if it goes against your father's wishes, even if it's very hard."

"You are always nice to me." She said. "Even when we were enemies."

"Enemies?" He said. "Do you want to see how I see you?"

He took her hand and led her to the edge of the pond.

"Take a look." He gestured at the water.

Looking down, she needed a moment to understand what she was seeing. Was that her? The pond showed her holding hands with Uryuu, but she looked different. The woman it reflected was dressed in long white robes. Her face was calm, but it was not the blank look she used to have. It was the serene look of someone at peace.

"Is that really me?" She asked.

"It can be." he replied. "You have the potential to be that person. It's all up to you to decide."

She almost giggled as a funny notion passed through her head..

I look like Unohana, she thought.

On the other side of the pond, someone else was reflected. It was her in her usual clothes. She looked up to see her double standing on the opposite side. She had found her! She started to flee.

"No!" Uryuu said as he gripped her hand tighter. "Don't run."

"What should I do?" she asked. She was afraid. She knew her double was her past. She was afraid of being swallowed up by her, losing her will and her freedom.

Uryuu replied, "Stop. Think. She is who you used to be. You can't escape her. You have to face her."

Face her? With her heart pounding in her chest, she tried to do as Uryuu said. Face her. Looking across the pond, she saw her double was still standing there. Waiting for her. Waiting to see what she would do. Nemu took a deep breath. She let go of Uryuu's hand. She decided what she had to do. She started to walk around the pond. On the other side, her double came to meet her. Nemu was terrified that she may have made the wrong choice. Wrong or not, it was her choice. Even if it hurt, she would not back down now. They faced each other. As before, her double held out her hand. Nemu did not take it. Instead, she moved forward and embraced her old self.

"It's alright." She said. "I understand. You didn't know. You just wanted to do a good job. You wanted Mayuri-sama to be proud of you. Don't worry anymore. I'm proud of you. I'll take care of both of us now."

As she held her old self in her arms, her double slowly returned the embrace. They began to merge and blur together. It hurt some, but not as much as she thought it would. She found she was not losing herself. She was gaining the foundation of her future. It was done. She accepted her past so she could become her future. She opened her eyes and saw the woman in the white robes was still reflected in the pond. Uryuu was standing behind her.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"A little sad." she said. "A little scared. Mostly, I feel like there's a whole world open before me. Like I can do anything."

She turned away from her reflection and smiled at Uryuu. She could face him now.

"There so many things I want to do, I don't know where to start."

Uryuu smiled back and again, took her hand. "Well, if you're open to suggestions, I think you should wake up."

"What?" she asked.

"Wake up." he said.

She awoke to a dark room. A single lamp made from a dish with a wick in it burned fitfully in the corner providing what little light there was. Next to it, a middle aged man with a broad red stripe painted down the center of his face was asleep. She tried to raise her head, but felt very weak and tired She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She had no dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** The preparations to rescue Nemu continue as she finally comes to her senses

**Seven Days Ago**

"So what have you found so far?" Tezcatlipoca asked.

"Almost everything taken from the woman is dangerous your holiness."

Ixtlilton was a young up and comer Tezcatlipoca was personally mentoring. He had been entrusted to find out just what all the mysterious substances they recovered from their captive did.

"So far, we've divided them into three categories. Will kill you right away, will kill you slowly and harmless." In the last category, there was only one container.

Tezcatlipoca picked up the container designated harmless. He opened the lid and looked inside.

"It looks like salt." He said.

"It is." Ixtlilton said.

"Why would she have salt stored in her body?" Tezcatlipoca asked

"I believe it was meant to be combined with one of the other substances. Maybe it made something more powerful or served to neutralize something. We'll try combining it to see what happens." Ixtlilton replied. "My biggest concern is how little we have to work with. Every experiment uses up a little more from very limited samples."

"I doubt we'll be able get you any more." Tezcatlipoca said. "You'll just have to be careful with what we've got. So what did you want to show me?'

"We think we know what this one is for."

Ixtlilton held up a container holding a purple looking substance.

"This is what happens with just one grain."

Picking a guinea pig up from a pen on the floor, he carefully fed it a bit of the purple substance with a small wooden paddle. Immediately, the animal began to shake. Ixtlilton put it on the floor. The animal's hair turned white, it rolled over on its side, twitched and stopped breathing.

"That's not all." Ixtlilton said.

As they watched, the animal started to fall in on itself. Soon, it crumbled into a pile of dust.

"This seems to accelerate aging." Ixtlilton said. "Years can pass in minutes. Now let me show you this one"

He picked up a bluish substance this time. Again, he fed a grain to a guinea pig. Tezcatlipoca watched as it continued to wiggle and twitch its nose.

"What's so unusual about this?" He asked.

"Watch." Ixtlilton said.

He threw the animal with all his strength. It shattered like glass landing in shards.

Tezcatlipoca didn't know what to think.

"What kind of people make such potions? Who would even think of such a thing? And why did they put them in her body?"

Ixtlilton didn't try to answer. He picked up the hard, glass like pieces of the guinea pig into a basket for disposal.

"We have several more to show you, your holiness."

Tezcatlipoca frowned. "If they're all like that, I'm not sure I want to see. I just ate breakfast."

* * *

**Yesterday**

Lunch had been as good as Renji had promised. They went back to the barracks afterward to allow Ichigo to pick up his reiatsu suppression coverall, AKA " the bunny suit". They were on their way to the training grounds when they were stopped.

"Hey, I was looking for you guys." Renji said. "Has everyone met Lieutenant Hinomori yet?"

The woman accompanying him didn't look old enough to be a lieutenant. She smiled pleasantly and shook everyone's hands.

"Hello, hello, pleased to meet you, please, call me Momo."

"Since all of you except Rukia here don't know how to suppress your reiatsu, it was decided it would be more beneficial for you to receive training than to participate in the exercise." Renji said.

"Momo here is one of the best at Kido outside of the actual Kido corps. If she can't teach you, no one can!"

"So you'll be training with us Renji?" Ichigo said.

"No, I'm not. Why do you ask?" Renji replied.

"C'mon Renji, everybody knows you're not too good in the Kido department." Ichigo said.

Renji began to turn red. "Well at least I can do Kido, hot shot. I don't see you doing better. You can't even do one spell!"

Ichigo smirked. "I don't need to do spells to kick your ass!"

"Wanna prove it?" Renji shot back.

Ichigo threw down the package containing his suit. "You're on tough guy!"

Lieutenant Hinomori moved between them. "Stop, please! We don't have time for this!"

"Honestly Kurosaki, can't you stay focused?" Ishida said.

"Will you grow up Ichigo! You too Renji!" Rukia added.

They both backed off under the hard stares of their disapproving nakama. Renji tried to regain his composure as befitting a Lieutenant of the 6th division.

"Anyway, you, Ishida and Chad will go with Lieutenant Hinomori for training. You will be guided during the mission to your position by experienced shinigami, like myself, so it's more important you learn skills all real shinigami know."

Ishida and Chad looked at each other. They could see those remarks were aimed squarely at Ichigo to emphasize his inexperience and took no offense.

"Reiatsu suppression, eh?" Ichigo said. "So that means I won't need this suit?"

"If you master the technique, your reiatsu will be undetectable." Momo replied.

"Cool." Ichigo said. "Rukia, can you do me a favor? Since I won't be training in this thing, can you take it back to the barracks?"

"Sure" Rukia replied. "It's not too far out of my way."

"OK then." He said picking up the package from the ground and handing it to her.

"I'll see you later. Shame we had to lug this thing all the way here for nothing."

Rukia had her suspicions but kept them to herself. Who knows? He might actually learn the technique.

"Please follow me gentlemen." Momo said as she led them to the 6th divisions training hall.

Rukia slowly walked away as the guys left with Momo. As soon as they were out of sight, she placed the package on the ground and knelt down beside it.

A bunny suit, eh? She thought. I'm sure he won't mind if I just take a quick peek at it.

She pulled all the components out of the bag and laid them out on the ground. What she saw was a khaki colored suit with boots, trousers, jacket, gloves and a hooded mask that covered the face.

Urahara was right, she thought. This doesn't look bunny-like at all!

Suddenly, she had an idea. She looked carefully to the left then to the right. There was still nobody around. She pulled her trusty sharpie marker out of her sleeve.

It may not look bunny-like now, she thought, but I can soon change that!

* * *

After several hours of training, Momo felt it was a good time to put them to the test. She stood in the center of the room and got a good fix on where the three men were standing. Visualizing their positions in her mind, she put on a blindfold.

"Now, just like I showed you, suppress your reiatsu as best you can."

She walked across the room to stand in front of Ishida. She concentrated to see if she could "see" his spirit energy.

"Very good Ishida-san. I can't tell you're there."

She turned and moved in front of Chad.

"Oh, Yatsutora-san, I see some leakage."

She placed her hands on his chest.

"Breath in deeply, breath out slowly,…that's it. Focus in your mind on a circle of perfect stillness. Yes, that's better."

She took a few steps back and concentrated.

"Perfect!" she said. "Keep practicing and soon, you won't even have to think about it."

She didn't need to remember where Ichigo was to move in front of him. His reiatsu shone so brightly it almost hurt.

"Alright Kurosaki-san, you can start whenever you're ready." She said.

"I already did." Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

"No, no." Momo said, "You have to relax in order to gain control."

"How can you control something if you're relaxed?" he asked.

"Just try." Momo replied. "Focus your mind on the image I described and relax your breathing."

Ichigo did try to do as she said, and for a few seconds, he seemed to be getting it. He still leaked like crazy, but the leakage was slowly, surely starting to fade. Then he tensed up again.

"I can't do it!" He said.

With that, he released all the energy he had tried to suppress. The sheer volume of reiatsu released caught Momo off guard. She felt faint and her knees buckled.

"Lieutenant!" Ishida shouted.

Before she could hit the ground, a huge hand was at her back supporting her. Chad could be surprisingly fast, and he kept her from falling as he gently pulled the blindfold away. She looked up to see his dark eyes filled with concern.

"Are you all right?' he said.

She could feel her cheeks heat up as she blushed.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine. I was just a little overwhelmed that's all." She got back on her feet. "Thank you for your help, Yatsutora-san,"

The clock on the wall began to sound the hour.

"Oh dear, that's all the time we have for today." Momo said. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-san. I'm sure you can learn the technique in time, but you will not be able to do so in time for tomorrow morning."

Ichigo sighed. "That's OK. At least I still have the suit."

* * *

Dinner had been huge, with a wide variety of dishes. Richiki acted as their personal manservant, bringing their food and drink and keeping the table tidy. He assured them they didn't eat like this every day. They only feasted before going off on big missions. For some, it would be the last meal they would ever eat.

Ishida thought about that as he lay on the bunk and tried to sleep. For some reason, he felt nervous. True he had been in dangerous situations many times before. He'd even spent days in preparation and training before assaulting Soul Society. That wasn't so odd. Why was this mission different? Just like rescuing Rukia and Orihime, he was going into a strange dimension facing ridiculous odds. This time, he even had support and back up. What was making him so nervous? After a while, he realized what it was. What was he going to say when he saw Nemu?

"Hi Nemu-san. Sorry I didn't try to contact you. How've you been?"

No, that sounded ridiculous. What would she say to him? Would she be glad to see him, or would she be angry he let her return to Soul Society without a struggle? Once again, he saw in his mind's eye her turning away and fleeing into the gate. He had just stood there. He really wasn't good at understanding women, not to mention Nemu was not like other women in the first place. Should he have tried to contact her? What did it mean since she didn't try to contact him? He decided he wasn't going to find any answers that night and to stop thinking about it and just concentrate on getting some rest. He did his best to shut out the snores of his temporary roommates and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Seven Days Ago**

The sound of movement roused her from sleep. She opened her eyes to see a ceiling carved from stone. Her hair was unbraided and lay on top of the blanket to either side of her head. Looking to her right, she saw a middle aged woman arranging a tray next to her bed.

"Ah, I figured you'd wake up about now." She said. "Care for some tea?"

"Where am I?" Nemu croaked. Her voice barely came out.

"Now, now dear, don't try to do too much at once. Here, drink your tea. You really had us worried. You were delirious for several days."

The woman held her head up and helped her drink. The tea was a weak brown color and had a slightly bitter taste.

"Oh where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. I am Mayahuel, wife of Patecatl. Do you remember him? Slightly chubby fellow, has a red stripe down his face? I made him take a break when it was obvious your fever broke. You are in the city of Mictlan now. Do you know where that is?"

The name of their location meant nothing to Nemu, but she was able to piece things together as her memories came flooding back. She remembered leading a survey team and taking samples from the newly discovered dimension. She remembered being attacked and ordering a retreat. After that, she knew nothing. The woman standing over her didn't dress like the warriors who attacked her, but her features were the same. She was most likely in the city where her attackers lived.

"I don't know this place." She said.

"That's all right dear." Mayahuel said. "You'll get to know it soon enough. You will have servants and status and be in demand in the highest social circles."

Nemu rapidly began to feel stronger. The tea eased her thirst and she could feel her body growing more responsive.

"I am honored by your generosity." Nemu said "I would much rather go home."

"You remember your home?" Mayahuel said. "Do you also remember your name? The only thing we could get out of your men was 'lieutenant' "

Her men? So some of her people had been captured as well.

"Yes." Nemu said. "I am Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu of the twelfth division of the Gotei 13. Bring me to my men and we will depart immediately."

Mayahuel gave a rueful laugh,

"Neither you nor your men are going anywhere your Lieutenantness. You were captured. The warriors who took you have already been awarded land and titles. You are soon to join the Emperor's household as his latest concubine."

That was an interesting point of data indeed.

"I don't recall asking to be a concubine." Nemu said. "Perhaps while I was delirious?"

Mayahuel laugh was more genuine this time.

"That's funny! Nobody can ask to be the Emperor's concubine. You have to be chosen. And as far as I'm concerned, we couldn't have chosen better."

She leaned back and looked Nemu over with a critical eye.

"True, you are a bit on the tall and skinny side, you're very pale and your face it a bit strange, but that's not important. What IS important is how strong you are. With the queen childless, we've been trying with every royal family we know. Every girl we chose before died."

"You killed them if they didn't produce an heir?" Nemu asked.

Mayahuel frowned.

"That's not funny." She said. "We would never do that. A barren girl would still live out her life in the palace. No, the girls all died because the child was simply too strong."

She looked away as she remembered the poor girls. She had been the midwife for all of them.

"When they were only half way through their pregnancies, each one of them miscarried. Nothing I could do could save the mother or the child. We buried each one with honor and many sacrifices."

"Sacrifices?" Nemu said. "What kind of sacrifices?"

"You know, "Mayahuel replied, "servants and handmaidens to serve her in the afterlife. Don't you know about that?"

Nemu felt well enough to prop herself up on her elbows. She reached over and picked up the cup of tea.

"My people have different customs." Nemu said. "We don't sacrifice anyone."

She drank some more. In a few more minutes, she felt she may be able to stand.

"Hmm. Strange people" Mayahuel said. "It doesn't matter. You belong to us now. It's not so bad. I was captured myself as a young girl. I expect I would be working the fields right now if it hadn't been for Patecatl. He took one look at me and offered the warrior who captured me everything he had to get me. He didn't have much, but he gave it all and served that warrior for a year besides. In time, I forgot about my old life and came to love being with him. I've borne him four sons. They're all grown up now, but I remember the happiest days of my life watching them running around. Sometimes it seemed like we had four hundred! You'll see your Lieutenantness, this will soon be your new home too."

"You may call me Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, or simply Lieutenant." Nemu said. "Again, I am flattered by your offer, but I must refuse. I will not be the Emperor's concubine and I will not bear any children."

Mayahuel looked shocked "Of course you will dear! I examined you myself. You have excellent hips for children. In fact, you should be fertile right about the time we conduct the ceremony. It wouldn't be hard at all for you to get pregnant the very first time! And being in an 'untouched' state is definitely a plus."

Untouched? Nemu thought. She supposed it made sense they had examined her while she was out, but a sense of violation was building up inside. Lifting up her blanket, she could see she was naked underneath it.

Mayahuel continued. "As for refusing the emperor, that's not for you to decide. You will join his household. It's already been decided. You have no choice."

With great effort, Nemu sat up and put her feet on the floor.

"You are wrong." She said. "I do have a choice."

She stood up and wrapped the blanket around her torso in a makeshift sarong.

"I choose to leave."

As best she could without a comb, she braided her hair. She knew that she was extremely weak. Attempting to escape would burn up what little reserves she had. She also knew this was probably going to be her best chance before they knew what she could do. Finishing her hair, she gave a challenging stare to the older woman.

"Do you believe you can stop me?"

Mayahuel snorted. "Not me." She said.

Nemu concentrated, pulling up all of her strength in preparation to run. The technique was dangerous and only used in emergencies as it would drain all her energy to allow her to operate normally. It would punish her body and only last a short while. Opening the door, her eyes were level with a rather large man's chest.

With a laugh, Mayahuel continued, "He might!"

Nemu slowly looked up, seeing a warrior's fierce painted face grinning down at her. She tilted her head.

* * *

After several days of worrying, Tezcatlipoca felt relieved. Patecatl had told him before going home that their prisoners fever was gone and she should wake up today. He walked down the hall towards her room looking forward to seeing the young woman better. He turned the corner just in time to see a body fly out the door. The hall actually shook as a huge warrior bounced off the wall in front of him. The big man groaned in pain as he lay in a tangled heap on the floor. Stalking out of the room, wearing what appeared to be a blanket, the Lieutenant looked to the left and right scanning for threats. She quickly spotted him. With a glare, she flickered and disappeared.

Well. That was something you didn't see every day. Tezcatlipoca thought.

He pulled his obsidian mirror out of its pouch and muttered an incantation over it. The surface swirled and glowed, showing him a large green dot. The dot represented the lieutenant's location. It was moving very rapidly. What an interesting technique. It must eat up power like crazy. Watching the pattern, he could see she was not trying to find an exit. She was moving in a clockwise circle, searching every room and tunnel. He realized she must be looking for her men. It seemed to fit. Her people sent a rescue team for her, it only made sense she would try to save her warriors. Finally, the green dot stopped. Ah, he thought. She hit a dead end. He pulled a small green stone out of a pocket in his cape. He sighed. Making these was a real chore and it was his last one. He held the stone up above his head and spoke the activation word. In a flash, he was gone.

* * *

Nemu paused facing a blank wall. She was breathing hard. If she had run for an exit, she could have been miles away by now. She couldn't do that. Several twelfth division members had been captured with her. She couldn't leave without them. She knew her father would have abandoned them without a second thought. Shinigami with no skills in the sciences were less than ants in his opinion, identical, interchangeable and expendable. More and more, she realized she was not like her father. Even before the horrifying dreams had shown her the consequences of her actions, she had started to believe there was something wrong with the things her father made her do. Now she could see things with greater clarity. She knew her father was wrong in the values he wanted her to share with him. People were important. All lives have value. She would not abandon her men. With her knees shaking, she realized she was using up her strength too quickly. She needed to think and plan her moves carefully until she fully recovered. She would not get that time. If she was lucky, she would be able to act for about another fifteen minutes.

Suddenly, there was a strange noise behind her, followed by two strong hands grabbing her by the wrists and forcing them behind her back.  
"Glad to see you're feeling better lieutenant." A man said, "You shouldn't overdo it though. Let me take you back to your room."  
She was not about to let that happen.

"I am Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu of the twelfth division of the Gotei 13. You will let me go!"

* * *

Holding the lieutenant, he could see she was panting and sweating freely. As he suspected, the technique she used wore her out. That was good. It would make her easier to handle. It had been a long time since Tezcatlipoca had been a warrior. He knew he was nowhere near as strong and as fast as he used to be, but he liked to think he still able to take care of himself. Holding the Lieutenant's wrists behind her back he was sure he could keep her still until help showed up. To his astonishment, she began to move her arms, straining against his grip. Slowly, though he strained mightily, she moved her hands from behind her back to her sides.

She's powering out? He thought. But how?

Before he knew what was happening, she sort of twisted her body and he went flying against the wall at the end of the tunnel. In his youth, he would have sprung to his feet in an instant like his jaguar totem. Now, it took a bit longer and he only managed to get to his knees. He looked up to see the young woman's back as she walked out of the tunnel. At least she hadn't tried that rapid movement technique again. He held up his mirror.

"Sorry to have to do this to you lieutenant." He said.

Speaking a long, guttural, ominous incantation, a cloud of smoke spilled forth from the mirror. Quickly, it wrapped itself around the woman, causing her to freeze in her tracks. It grew thicker and darker, squeezing in on her from all sides. Her world became enveloped in agony and darkness. Tezcatlipoca held the spell on her for several minutes until he was sure she had enough. He recalled the smoke into his mirror, expecting her to slump to the ground unconscious. He would get help and have them carry her back to her room. To his surprise, she was still on her feet. She straightened up, then turned around to face him. She did not look happy. He looked at his mirror, then back at her.

"Funny," he said, "That usually works."  
She was walking towards him in a very deliberate fashion. He figured she wasn't going to let him have another shot. The look in her eyes was blood chilling. Fortunately, at that moment, a huge warrior tacked her from behind, knocking her to the ground. Another landed on top of her, then another. Soon she was struggling under a pile of strong, trained and, most importantly, heavy warriors. He got to his feet, found his walking stick and went to stand over the young woman who still glared at him.

"Oh yes." He said, "She's definitely the one we want."


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: The rescue team arrives. But are they already to late?

**This morning in Mictlan Temple**

Nemu had been awake for an hour before the usual arrival time of her breakfast. As expected, her escape attempt had drained her completely and left her confined to bed for a few days. She had been ministered by Patecatl and Mayahuel on rotating shifts. She had actually grown fond of the eccentric couple. Even with their help, she had only recently been able to walk without assistance. In the low spirit particle environment she was in, recovering took a long time. In her mind, she went over the corridors and tunnels she had run through with perfect recall. Her mental map of where she had been was complete. She could made educated guesses of where her men were held and where the nearest exits were located. She planned how she was going to make her next move, what resources she could use from her surroundings and how she was going to lead her men to freedom. All she needed was enough time to regain her strength. Now it was too late.

"Good morning Lieutenant." The young girl said. "Today's the big day. We made you an extra large breakfast since it'll be a while before you can eat again."

For the past week a different girl had attended her needs every day. She supposed this was to prevent her forming a bond and possibly using it to her advantage. She didn't know this girl or the ones that followed her in.

"Why are there four of you today?" she asked.

The girl carrying the food answered. "We're going to help you get ready. You are to be bathed and perfumed and dressed for the ceremony."

"Look at this." Another girl said holding up a beautifully embroidered white blouse. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"I have your jewelry." The third girl said. She held up huge gold earrings and an assortment of finely crafted necklaces and bracelets. "And you get to keep it all."

"It's such an honor to be selected for the emperor's household." The last girl said. "I really envy you. I wish we could switch places."

"I accept." Nemu said. "You may take my place."

The girls all giggled at her.

"You're funny." The first girl said. "Please eat your breakfast and we'll get your bath ready.

* * *

**This morning in Seireitei**

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood on a wooden platform overlooking the assembled teams with the other captains behind him. All were in attendance with the exception of Zaraki Kenpachi who would be going with his entire division. In the background, three large gates were open and glowing, ready to transport them to the strange new dimension. The Captain-Commander held up a hand to let the men below know he was about to speak.

"Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Today you embark on a historic mission. Never before have we attempted a rescue effort of his scope and size. For this reason, you are all here as volunteers. You are here because you believe in what you are about to do and are prepared to sacrifice your life if necessary to do what is right. I am proud of all of you. Believe me when I say nothing could change that opinion. So if you may have changed your mind, if you feel you no longer believe in this mission, I am giving you the opportunity to drop out now. This is a hard mission with a very real chance of failure and death. It is only fair as volunteers that you be given every opportunity to reconsider. Again, there is no dishonor and no one, not even myself, will think badly of you if you back out now. This is your last chance. If you wish to drop out, leave the formation at this time."

No one moved except for one man in the front row. With a relieved smile, he took a step backwards and executed a left face to exit the formation.

Captain Soifon snarled as she shouted, "Hold it fat ass! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Captain." Lieutenant Omaeda Marechiyo whined. "The commander said I could go."

"Bullshit!" she shot back. "You will NOT disgrace me by chickening out to save your worthless hide. Get back in formation lardo!"

Whimpering under his breath, Omaeda slunk back into position.

Soifon glared at him until he was back in position. Once he was more or less in place, the Captain-Commander addressed the formation for the last time.

"Shinigami, I salute you. Good luck to you all!"

With a cheer, the teams marched towards their respective gates. One skinny young man came running up behind them.

"I can't believe it! I overslept! I'm late!"

Seventh seat Yamada Hanataro knew he was going to be in big trouble if he wasn't in place when they arrived at the new dimension.

"Excuse me." He said as he approached the nearest group.

"I'm supposed to be with the team setting up aid station six. Where am I supposed to go?"

He was ignored.

"Hey, somebody? A little help?"

He pulled on the sleeve of one person passing by.

"Excuse me? I don't know where I should be right now."

"Hey, go bother somebody else." The man said as he pulled his sleeve away.

Oh dear. I'm in for it now. Hanataro thought. I'll just have to do the best I can. Looking around, he picked a direction and followed the nearest team though the gate.

Uryuu made one last check of his equipment as his team approached the gate. He has several Seele Schneider on his belt and various ginto, tubes of stored energy, in hidden pockets in his uniform. The one thing that felt out of place was a green flare all Team One members were issued. It hung off his belt on the left hand side. He had to remember if he was the last one to leave, he had to signal the rest of the teams for the operation to be a success. He hoped it everything went as planned. Looking around, he could see the same focused, slightly nervous look on all his friends' faces. Everyone was mentally preparing for what would come next. Though it was totally unnecessary, he took a deep breath before entering the glowing portal. This is it. He thought. We're coming to get you Nemu.

* * *

**Mictlan Temple**

The girls were very satisfied with their work.

"Just look at you!" one said. "You really look like a princess already!"

Nemu had submitted to their ministrations with good grace, not seeing any point in making things hard for the girls. They had combed out her usual braid so her hair hung long and straight down her back. She wore a turquoise studded headband with green and yellow feathers in a fan at the back. Huge gold disk earrings served to frame her face which her handlers had made up with a blue stripe across her eyes and cheekbones. A striped radial pattern, representing the rising sun was drawn on her chin. Her neck was draped with gold necklaces resting over the white embroidered blouse she has seen earlier. A colorful sash cinched it tight around her waist over a gaily embroidered skirt depicting various gods smiting and eating people. To top it off, she even wore gold beaded sandals, allowed by law only to royalty.

"Now we are to take you to the high priest for blessings and instruction."

"Yes." Nemu said. "I am ready."

As soon as she had been able to walk, she had quickly determined that two guards were always stationed at her door. She looked down at her hands that were now covered in solid gold rings and bracelets. She wondered how fast she could get rid of them. Movement gave her the best opportunity for another escape attempt. She would follow the girls out of the corridor, wait until the guards were parallel to her, then drop the right hand one with a stamp kick to the side of the knee. As the left hand guard turned to respond, she would take him out with a solar plexus strike, then run. She could not afford to use shunpo, it would be too draining. While she ran, she planned to get rid of as much of the annoying, inconvenient finery as she could. Smiling and giggling, the girls opened the door and gestured for her to exit first. Nemu was glad. That would make it even easier to run away. With no one in front of her, she may not even have to waste time taking out the guards. As she walked out the door, she realized all of her plans were futile. The hallway was packed wall to wall with strong men. Some had clubs. Some had ropes. None were smiling, except for the man in the back with the broad black and yellow stripes painted across his face. The man she now knew as high priest Tezcatlipoca.

* * *

**The Outskirts of Mictlan.**

The pathfinder from the second division had led them to an abandoned field.

"This is as close as you can get to the city without being cloaked." He said. "I will leave you now and meet with my division for our mission."

"Our thanks." Shuhei said. "We can take it from here."

The second division member nodded and disappeared.

Shuhei turned to the rest of the team.

"Alright everybody. Pass the word down. From this point forward hide your reiatsu and no loud noises. Do a head count and make sure everyone's accounted for. Review the map one last time. We leave in fifteen minutes."

As Team One had to be small but powerful, almost all the lieutenants were there with only a few handpicked lower seats backing them up. It still made for a fairly large group.

"You'll travel with me Yasutora-san" Kira said to Chad.

"And I'm traveling with you." Renji said to Uryuu.

Suddenly everybody froze as a voice filled with outrage yelled out.

"Rukia!" Ichigo held up his reiatsu suppression suit. "What the hell did you do?"

"What do you mean, what did I do?" She replied. "How do you know I did anything?"

"Who the hell else would draw something like this?"

He held up the hood attachment which now had a large smiling bunny face drawn on it.

"Your suit was boring." She said. "I made it look cute."

"Cute!" Ichigo said. "I don't need to go into combat looking cute!"

"Nobody's going to see us, we'll be cloaked." She replied. "I didn't hurt anything."

Ichigo was beginning to get very red in the face. "Look you little…"

"Kurosaki!" Shuhei hissed. "Stop your arguing before you give away our position. You only have ten minutes left before we move out."

"Yeah Ichigo, " Renji said. "Lighten up. We've got more important things to worry about."

Ichigo grumbled as he put on the suit with bad grace.

Uryuu, like everyone else on the team, looked away and tried not to laugh at the comical sight of Ichigo in his modified suit.

Bunny designs or not, it got the job done. Even with Ichigo's monstrously powerful reiatsu, he was undetectable once he had the suit on. Urahara had come through once again.

"Time." Shuhei said. "Let's move out."

"I am so going to kill you when we get back." Bunny Ichigo said.

"Oh hush." Rukia said. "You look great. Now since I have to cloak both of us, you need to stay close."

Taking Ichigo's hands, she put them firmly around her waist. "Be sure to keep up and don't trip. They can't see us, but they will be able to hear and feel us."

Closing her eyes to concentrate, Rukia and Ichigo soon disappeared.

"Our turn Ishida-san." Renji said.

Somewhat embarrassed, Uryuu approached Renji and put his hands around his waist.

"Uh, Ishida-san. You don't need to do that." Renji said. "You just have to stay within about a meter of me at all times."

"Huh?" Uryuu was confused. "But Ichigo and Kuchiki-san…"

"Yeah." Renji said. "I know."

Uryuu took a step back as Renji concentrated. A slightly rippling bubble formed around them. The world looked like it was underwater. Gesturing for silence, Renji took the lead as they headed out. In ones and twos, the rest of the team followed suit.

* * *

"Harunobu-san, is that you?"

Ogido Harunobu, 8th seat of the fourth division, started when he heard his name called out. Who would be looking for him here? Looking towards where the voice was coming from, he soon spotted a thin young man wearing the characteristic medicine pack of a fellow fourth division member on his back.

"Hanataro?" Ogido asked. "What are you doing here?"

Hanataro's face was red with embarrassment and he gestured awkwardly as he tried to explain.

"Uh, well, I, uh kinda overslept and when I got to the gates nobody would help me and, uh, I couldn't find my team…"

"OK, OK, I get the picture." Ogido said. "So now what are you going to do?"

"I don't suppose you can show me to where I'm supposed to be?" Hanataro asked.

"No." Ogido replied. "We're too far away and on the opposite side of town. I guess you'll have to stick with me."

"Oh, sure, uh, thanks Harunobu-san." Hanataro was visibly relieved, but only for a moment. "Hey, wait. Isn't your team going directly into combat?"

Another shinigami approached them.

"Shuhei said to pass the word. We're to move out now."

"Well, no more time to discuss things." Ogido said. "Hide your reiatsu and follow me after we cloak."

Hanataro's doubts were written large across his frightened features, bur he followed his new team just the same.

* * *

**Mictlan Temple**

Over the years, the empire had stopped expanding primarily through conquest and started growing through alliances. Wars still happened on the outskirts, but intermarriages, treaties and tribute held the empire together. The amphitheater surrounding the temple was a riot of color as nobles jockeyed for position in the stands based on their rank and position at the court. Their entourages were filled with minstrels, courtiers and bodyguards. Everyone in attendance was tied to the emperor in some way. Some of the royal families had provided concubines for his harem not only to help him gain an heir but also in an attempt to strengthen their ties to the royal house. A prince with blood ties to their clan would be very advantageous. Some were not happy this strange foreigner was taking that opportunity away. If she and her child survived, they would have to watch their step at the royal court. Accidents happen you know.

As the sundial reached the noon hour, the platform at the top of the pyramid stirred to life. Built into the side of the mountain, the tunnel system had a door at the top of the pyramid. Two priests came out onto the platform and blew conch shells, trumpeting in unison over the crowd. A band started up with percussion instruments and flutes. More people came out onto the platform in a single file. As they reached the center, they turned to either the left or right taking up their positions. Several led prisoners by a rope around their neck. Their hands were tied behind their backs and their feet hobbled so they could only step forward a foot at a time. They were haggard with fatigue and abuse. Their jailers had not been kind. They were led to stand behind the altar. Their sacrifice was a key part of the ceremony. Finally, the unmistakable form of high priest Tezcatlipoca, limping along on his wooden foot, leaning on his stick, came into view. He walked right up to the edge of the platform just as the music stopped. He held up his hands and the ritual began. He spoke the holy words, the sacred words of blessing. They replied with the affirmations, the responses that rewrote the words onto their hearts. The ritual was comforting in its familiarity as they asked the gods to hear them and bless their ceremony. As it concluded Tezcatlipoca looked down upon his people. He had a good feeling about this.

He called out "People of the empire of Mictlan. I bring to you a new hope. For too long, we have seen our emperor suffer from the curse of childlessness. We have lived in fear of the royal line coming to an end. No more! The gods in their compassion have given us a new bloodline strong enough to bear the next heir to the throne. People of Mictlan, I give you Princess Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu of the tribe of Gotei 13!"

Priests again blew on conch shells as Nemu stepped out onto the platform. The crowd gasped. In addition to her fine clothes and jewelry, her unusual foreign features made her look doll-like. The looks of admiration soon turned to puzzlement as they noticed her other accessories. Her hands were bound in front of her and tied to ropes around her ankles much like the prisoners. She also had a rope around her neck tied to a pole held by a very large warrior. After everyone had a good look at her, she was led to a scaffold that had been built next to the altar. There, her ropes were cut and she was carefully tied to the scaffold by her hands, feet, neck and even a strap across her forehead. The whispering among the confused crowd was starting to get noisy. This was not how the last few ceremonies had gone at all.

Things went back to normal as from the other side, the large ceremonial gates of the amphitheater shook with three powerful blows, boom, boom, boom. This signaled the arrival of the Emperor Mictlantecuhtl. The gates were opened and with great fanfare, the royal procession entered. First was the queen Mictecacihuatl, surrounded by a retinue of handmaidens. She was resplendent in a flowing headdress and blue cotton gown. Her face was regal and calm, with an underlying hint of sadness. She was well loved by the people and everyone felt badly that she was barren. Next came the imperial heralds. They strode into the stadium, singing praises and recounting the great deeds of the mighty Emperor Mictlantecuhtl. They were followed by a phalanx of the emperor's elite jaguar guards. They looked neither left nor right as they marched in, their macuahuitl, obsidian embedded clubs, at the ready. They formed two lines and spread out to make a living barrier between the people on the stands and the floor of the arena. Queen Mictecacihuatl was guided by an official to the royal box where she would watch the rest of the ceremony. Finally, the band started up again as Emperor Mictlantecuhtl made his entrance. He rode in a sedan chair carried by four huge slaves. His headdress had a base of solid gold with feathers streaming down the back. His cape was blue cotton embroidered with gold threads depicting his great deeds. He carried a ceremonial macuahuitl encrusted with precious stones. His jewelry was all gold with precious stones embedded, from his earrings to his bracelets, even his nose ring. His face was painted in a skull pattern. The people murmured in awe as his chair was set down and he stood to his full two meter height. Tezcatlipoca turned to order the first prisoner to be placed on the altar. As soon as Emperor Mictlantecuhtl climbed the stairs, the sacrifices would begin.

* * *

Patecatl felt a great deal of pride as he watched the proceedings. He'd done it! He managed to heal the foreign princess and keep his heart in his rib cage. Even better, he'd received good seats as part of his reward. As he watched the emperor get up from his sedan chair, he heard a muffled sob next to him. He looked over to see his wife Mayahuel wiping her face with a cotton cloth.

"What are you crying about woman?" he asked. "Everything turned out all right."

"I'm crying because I'm happy." She said.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Happy? Why would you cry over being happy? No, scratch that, what are you happy about? For the emperor?"

"No." she said. She pointed up to the platform where Nemu was tied. "After taking care of her for so long, it's like watching my own daughter being married."

She broke down into heavy sobbing. "She looks so beautiful!"

Patecatl didn't know what to do. True she had cried when their sons had been married, but not like this. She seemed really worked up. He tried patting her shoulder.

"There, there." He said.

She turned and hit him with her now wet handkerchief.

"Why didn't we have any daughters?" she wailed. "Why did you give me nothing but big clumsy boys?"

Now that hurt, Patecatl thought. "It's not like you really get a choice dear."

"I want a baby girl!" Mayahuel cried.

"Well it's too late for that now." Her husband said.

"I know." She replied. "That's why this is just like watching my own daughter. This is as close as I'll ever get."

She then sobbed harder than ever. Patecatl threw up his hands. What can you do? He thought.

* * *

If she hadn't been tied up, Nemu would have kicked herself. She had objected strongly when it had been explained to her how the ceremony would go. The emperor would climb up to the top of the pyramid, a place reserved normally only for priests and sacrifices. There, after some blessings and words from the high priest, her men would be sacrificed on the altar, their spiritual energy converted to some kind of liquid and collected into a large ceremonial cup. She and the emperor would drink from the cup, share in the flesh of the sacrifices and _voilà_, she would be an honored member of the imperial household. Simple. When she told them what they could do with their simple ceremony, they came up with the solution of making her go through with it. If she wouldn't consume her subordinates willingly, they'd force the vile substances down her throat. They couldn't understand what she was objecting to. If she had only played along, she thought as she strained against her bonds, she may be standing free now, ready to take some kind of action. Then again, maybe not. Tezcatlipoca seemed to be a very cagey opponent. If she had agreed to cooperate, he probably would have seen it for the ruse it was. She wasn't giving up. Her mind raced as she looked for a possible solution. In the back of her head, she also came to terms with the fact there may be no solution. She sighed. If her wedding was like this, she hated to think how the honeymoon would go.

Sneaking in as best they could, the shinigami ironically found the best way in was the emperors own party. As they had to avoid making a sound or touching people, following in the emperor's wake was the easiest way to stay away from the crowd. While they couldn't see each other, you could catch the occasional shimmer of their cloaking field if you looked carefully. Still, the hours of practice from the day before really paid off. As they entered the stadium, they kept walking past the entourage who had stopped to let the emperor out of his chair. Uryuu could not help but be impressed as they walked by him. A large man physically, he also gave off waves of power.

This brute might even give Kenpachi a run for his money. Uryuu thought.

Facing forward again, he nearly bumped into Renji. For some reason, he had stopped moving. Never good at kido, Reji had been red faced with concentration the whole way up. Moving around to see his face, Uryuu spotted the trouble. A large horse fly was on Renji's upper lip. It had already bit him and blood dripped down into his mouth. He couldn't swat it without making noise and the fly ignored his waving hands. Steeling himself to touch the loathsome creature, Uryuu prepared to grab it and pinch it to death. Closer and closer his hand reached out to the fly. It still didn't move. Renji manfully ignored the torment and maintained their cloaking shield. Just as Uryuu's fingers were about to close on the creature, the unthinkable happened. The fly crawled right into Renji's nose! Renji couldn't help it. He sneezed.

"Watchoo!"

Everyone in earshot turned towards the loud sneeze. One of those people was Emperor Mictlantecuhtl. With an angry frown, he raised his macuahuitl and struck the ground sending a shockwave of power across the ground. The cloaking fields of the infiltrating shinigami shorted out, leaving them all exposed.

Renji looked around at the scowling faces surrounding of him.

"Uh, friends of the bride?" he said.

Mictlantecuhtl pointed at the intruders. "Seize them!"

"Hey ugly!" Someone said in a muffled voice. "Why don't you try me on for size?"

The emperor turned to see a strange man in a tan suit with a hideous long eared totem drawn on his mask. He could feel power surge from the strange figure as he began to glow. The tan cloth tore away revealing an orange haired man in black robes holding an unusual weapon.

"I object to this wedding!" he said.

Bringing his own considerable power to bear, the emperor engaged the unruly wedding crasher personally.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yes." Yumichika replied. "I'm not sure but it feels like…"

"Ichigo." Kenpachi finished.

"He's fighting already?" Ikkau said. "That's not in the plan. What's happening over there?"

Kenpachi didn't need to ask. He already knew what was happening. Their plan was going to hell. Already through the watery disruption of the cloaking shield he could see warriors from the army they were supposed to engage grabbing their weapons and heading out towards the temple. He had to take action now.

"Get your shit together boys." He shouted. "We're moving out!" He turned his head to his ever present shoulder ornament.

"Yachiru, you find someplace safe. It's about to get messy."

"You got it Ken-chan!" she said. She leaped off his back and scurried away.

Kenpachi pointed at the nearest Kido corps member. "You! Magic boy! Drop the shield."

"But, sir." He replied, "We haven't received the signal."

Kenpachi scowled at him. "I didn't ask for your damned opinion, I gave you an order. Now drop that damned shield!"

"Y y yes sir!" The man replied. He signaled to the other members of his corps who allowed the cloaking shield to fall.

Kenpachi drew his sword and swung it towards the enemy camp. "Eleventh division! Attack!"

Howling with bloodlust, the man of Zaraki's division fell upon the confused enemy. They had no idea where this army of black clad madmen had come from.

It was not the distraction they had intended to provide, Kenpachi thought. Team One was still going to have to deal with the nobility and their men in the stadium. Distracting the army outside was the best he could do. As he swung his sword down on his first opponent, he hoped it was enough.

* * *

"What the hell?" Lieutenant Omaeda said. "Why are they attacking? We haven't finished destroying all these disruptors yet."

As second in command of the second division, he was supervising the dismantling of the strange devices that prevented them from opening gates within city limits.

"What should we do lieutenant" one asked.

"Keep working." Omaeda said. "We have to clear the way for their escape."

Mine too, he thought. He'd retreat right now if he wasn't terrified of the thought of what Captain Soifon would do to him if he failed in his mission. He had his future children to think of!

"Faster!" he ordered. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we get out of here!"

* * *

Shinigami! Nemu thought.

She could feel the reiatsu of several shinigami nearby. While she was facing the audience, with her head bound to the scaffolding, she couldn't look down. She was sure she detected several lieutenants below. Her heart swelled with hope and joy. They had come for her! There was no reason for her to expect a rescue. It was against Soul Society doctrine. But they had still come for her. She was almost overloaded by the wave of reiatsu from Ichigo. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tezcatlipoca organizing the priests. They formed a line at the edge of the platform and fired spells down at the shinigami below.

Uryuu stood at Renji's back as the enemy closed in from all sides.

Shuhei shouted orders as he moved towards the center of the arena floor.

"Rally up on me! Once we're together we head for the stairs!"

Renji struck down anyone who came close while Uryuu concentrated on picking off distant threats. With the low spirit energy of their surroundings, he was having trouble forming even one arrow at a time. It was a surprise when colored light and explosions rained down on them from above.

"Argh!" Kira yelled as a bolt struck him.

Chad picked him up and carried him out of harm's way.

"Ishida, can you hit those guys?" Renji gestured with his sword towards the top of the pyramid.

Uryuu could see who was firing at them now. Drawing his bow, he managed to hit one, but soon they started taking cover by stepping back from the edged coming forward only to fire, then ducking back again.

"It's no good." He shouted. "They have the high ground. They can keep this up all day unless I can get higher."

"Higher ground coming up!" Renji said. "Bankai!"

With a powerful explosion, Zabimaru took its final form.

"Hop on!" Renji shouted. 'I can't do much more than this and I'm not sure how long I can hold it."

Uryuu tried not to think about the strangeness of the situation as he mounted the zampakuto's skull-like head. He had more important things to worry about.

Try hiding from me now! He thought as he rose into the sky.

* * *

Nemu struggled to get her head free from the restraints. She desperately wanted to see what was going on. She could feel the ebb and flow of reiatsu as the shinigami below fought against the Mictlan warriors. If only there was some way she could help! The burst of power from Renji going bankai was unmistakable. It was no surprise to see Zabimaru rise up above her eye level. What did surprise her was its rider. She locked eyes with him as he was lifted high above her.

"Uryuu?" she said.

* * *

Was that Nemu? Uryuu thought.

He could hardly recognize her in the native dress and face paint. He had to admit, she did look rather fetching. On a different, more shameful level, he also wanted to get a good look at her blouse. Even at this distance the fine embroidery stood out. He'd love to see an example of the stitching close up.

No, no. Now's not the time. He chided himself. Now was the time to rain fire on his enemies!

Not only could he engage everyone on the platform from his height, he could absorb energy from Zabimaru. Arrows sleeted from the sky double tapping every priest in sight.

* * *

Now who was this guy? Tezcatlipoca thought.

He wasn't wearing black like the rest. The high priest shielded himself as arrows rained down all around him. Sadly few of his priests had the presence of mind to do the same. Most of them went down with two arrows in their chests. Oddly enough, they didn't die. The strange archer seemed to be cutting off the centers that processed spiritual energy. They would live, but they would never work magic again.

"Take the prisoners back inside!" he shouted. "Get the girl!'

* * *

Uruu saw a man approach Nemu with his knive drawn.

Oh no you don't! He thought.

He fired arrows in their direction only to see them bounce off some kind of shield. He fired a steady stream at the shield and managed to crack it. The man went down. Another man tried to get to Nemu as well. As Uryuu confidently aimed at him, his footing suddenly became wobbly.

"Renji." He shouted. "What are you doing?"

"You're absorbing too much energy!" Renji shouted back. "I'm losing it!"

Losing it? Uryuu thought. He's losing his bankai? Uh oh.

"Quick, Renji. Put me down!"

It was too late. With a sick feeling in his stomach, the Quincy felt the bamboo serpent beneath his feet disappear and he began to fall.

* * *

Nemu watched in horror as Zabimaru faded out and the young man fell below her line of sight.

"Uryuu!" she screamed. A man cut the ropes holding her right hand. Quick as a snake, she seized him by the throat and began to squeeze. Before she could do much harm, Tezcatlipoca touched his walking stick to her temple. An arc of power sparked across her head and she fell limp.

That should keep her quiet for awhile. He thought.

"Get her out of here!" he ordered the priest who was still massaging his bruised throat.

The man nodded and went back to sawing at the girls bonds. Tezcatlipoca was going to take her to the safest place in his compound. He was damned if he was going to lose her now.

* * *

Fear of falling was one of the most primal fears humans have. It was almost a blessing when Uryuu landed in the middle of the melee. Seeing their intent, the imperial guard had formed in front of the temple steps to deny the shinigami their goal and prevent them from seizing the high ground. Uryuu landed right on top of one, breaking his fall. Fighting off the confusion of just where he was and ignoring the pain in his ribs from the impact, he looked up from his position on the ground to see he was totally surrounded. None of the faces he saw were shinigami.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: The rescue team struggles with their badly compromised mission.

**Mictlan Temple**

The obsidian edged club seemed to be moving in slow motion as it descended towards Uryuu's face. It looked like it would take all day to reach him. He knew it was just an illusion caused by the adrenaline pumping through his system. In reality, he had only a split second to act. Landing in the middle of the enemy's lines, his biggest advantage was they couldn't all strike at once and they had to be careful not to hit their friends. He had no such restrictions. Rolling to his left, he barely felt the sting as shards of volcanic glass shattered on the pavement and flew into his cheek. He had to get on his feet and moving if he had any hope of survival. He blocked another strike with his bow, feeling the shock run down his arm. A near miss at his back scored a shallow cut across his shoulder. He wouldn't feel it until later. In his heightened condition, he felt no pain or fatigue, his body floating over the ground. It wouldn't last of course. He would feel ten times worse once it was over. If he survived. Pulling a seele schnieder off his belt, he blocked another strike as he accustomed himself to his enemy's rhythm and concentrating on feeling their reiatsu to mark their position. His world shrank to a small circle where enemies entered and exited his striking range. He struck and dodged, blocked and turned, blocked and struck again. In the whirling melee his mind continued to move at light speed. Despite using all his skills to gain an advantage, in the end, he would lose. The men he faced were too many, too strong, and all seasoned fighters. Eventually, he would be overpowered. After what seemed like hours of combat, he saw see a man just outside of his circle preparing to spear him through the chest. His right hand was blocking a club with his bow. His left was following through with a backhand slash. He would not be able to get either hand in position to block in time. He would not be able to dodge. He was about to die.

Time sped up to normal again as a blast of blue-white energy slammed the spear wielder off his feet. Chad punched huge gaps into the enemy lines, making a path as the shinigami advanced in a group towards the temple steps. In a few moments, Uryuu was surrounded by friends.

"Are you all right?" A large man with sunglasses asked. "You're bleeding."

Uryuu thought the man was Iba Tetsuzaemon. He fit the description for the seventh division's lieutenant. "I'm fine." Uryuu replied. "It's all superficial cuts."

"You're damned lucky then." Iba said. "Can you fight?"

Uryuu wanted to say yes. His body wouldn't allow it. "I'll need a minute to catch my breath." He said.

"Don't take too long." Iba said. "Looks like more people are showing up!" He pointed behind Uryuu before rejoining the fight

Impressions came in flashes as he tried to get his bearings. It was chaotic. Men were converging on them from all over the stadium. It was fortunate that none of them had expected a fight and there were no bows or slings in evidence. The shinigamai were fighting an aggressive defense. In the low energy environment, they couldn't get airborne or use kido much. Only one person seemed able to fight at full strength and he seemed to have his hands full. Guarding the rear as they fought to reach the stairs, Ichigo blocked and countered a strike from the emperor who seemed determined to drive Ichigo into the ground. Both gave off reiatsu in massive waves. Ichigo might be able to hold him off, but if they didn't make it to high ground soon, the crush of enemy forces surrounding them would crack their defenses.

Uryuu ran up to Chad to shout in his ear. He pointed to the line of warriors blocking their path up the stairs. "Chad! Can you fire a blast right up the middle?"

Chad grunted as he nodded and struck one more enemy aside with his huge fist. Sweat beading on his face, he gathered power into his right arm.

"El Directo!" he called out as he released a massive blast of energy.

Many warriors went flying, but others moved quickly to fill in the gap. It was not possible for the shinigami to move as a group. It was possible for one person, if they moved quickly enough.

Uryuu sped through the rapidly closing gap.

* * *

**11th division**

To Yachiru from her perch up in a tree, it looked like a black diamond, spearing through the colorful field of the enemy forces. The eleventh division maintained a tight wedge formation as they attacked, making sure to guard the sides of their squad mates to the left and the right as they attacked whoever got in front of them. This was what they lived for. This was what they excelled at. Direct melee combat. At the point of the formation, leading the way was a glowing yellow spot. "Go Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled. "You're the best!"

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi strode into battle like the avatar of an ancient war god. Many of the warriors he faced couldn't even reach him as they were overpowered by the force of his reiatsu.

"Come on!" He screamed as he batted aside the few still on their feet. "Come on you candy-assed sons of whores! Can't one of you misbegotten bastards fight?"

A huge jaguar knight answered his challenge. Running at Kenpachi, he swung his macuahuitl straight at his head. To his astonishment, Kenpachi caught his weapon in his left hand! The fierce captain actually paused for a moment to watch the blood drip down his arm from the cuts the obsidian blades had made on his palm. He turned to the knight and grinned.

"Well now." He said. "You might actually be some fun!"

He raised his nameless sword and swung it down.

* * *

**4th division**

For all their strength and skill, the eleventh division soon took casualties. Cries of "Medic!" came in the wake of their advance as the wounded lay or knelt waiting for help. In every case, help soon arrived in the form of two fourth division members with a stretcher. One team dropped off a casualty, then picked up an empty stretcher to return to the field.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu!" one said. "We're having difficulty evacuating patients using shunpo. This place seems to be draining us."

Kotesu Isane looked up from the wounded man she was triaging.

"Save shunpo for dangerous locations and the most serious cases only. Bring them in at normal speed. Spread the word."

"Yes ma'am!" they said and they trotted back to the battlefield.

"How are we looking Iemura?" She asked her third seat.

Iemura Yasochika, sitting behind a portable field desk, adjusted his glasses and ran a finger down the roster as he tallied his figures.

"Causalities are surprising light Lieutenant. Most are from arrow and other missile strikes. Perhaps it's a bit early in the battle, but I expect we'll get about 20% wounded with 1% fatalities. We're actually getting more enemy wounded than friendly."

Normally, the fourth division didn't have to worry about enemy wounded, but this was not like fighting hollows. As much as possible, they worked to stabilize the enemy wounded as well. When they left, they would leave them behind. Who knows, it might do some good in the future.

"Have we heard anything on our missing body?" Isane asked.

"No, "Iemura replied. "No one has seen or heard from seventh seat Yamada all day."

Isane was worried about Hanataro. He was clumsy and nervous but he never shirked his duties. She hated to think she might have to punish him. Where could he be?

"Hey! Look out!"

Whirling around, Isane saw one of the enemy was in better shape than they had thought. Though streaming blood from a head would, the man had got to his feet and was attacking her people barehanded with a look of fury in his eyes.

She pointed at him. "Rikujokoro, Six Rods Prison of Light!"

Six glowing rods pinned the man where he stood. Isane quickly ran to him, pulling a small bottle out of her sleeve as she did so.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." She said. "This will help you relax".

She placed a drop of the potent shinten anesthetic on his forehead. In seconds, he was unconscious. "You'll feel better in the morning." She said as she released the six rod prison. More causalities were coming in. She had no more time to worry about anything else.

* * *

**Mictlan Temple**

For the first time in weeks, Ishikawa Kaoru of the twelfth division felt hope. He woke up that morning knowing he was going to be cut open and shown his still beating heart as a sort of wedding gift for his own lieutenant. He was sure the look of dread and fear he saw in his companions eyes were also in his. This was the first time they were all together since their capture, but they would be separated again one by one to take their turn on the altar stone. He had prayed he would meet his end with courage and dignity. But now! Now there was a chance they would be saved. This gave him the will to act. He would not just sit around and wait for someone else to get them. This was it. This was his chance to show he was not just cannon fodder. When the strange looking archer attacked, the priests and guards scattered. First one, then another of the priests who were in charge of watching them were sent to get the lieutenant off her scaffold. The last one left was too busy watching the chaotic scene to pay attention to him. The time to act was now! Jumping to his feet, he put his bound hands over the priest's head and pulled him down among the kneeling captives.

"Get his knife!" he shouted.

One man got the obsidian blade from the priest as another pounded their prisoner on the head until he went unconscious. Acting quickly, they cut the ropes around their hands and feet. As soon as they were free, the shinigami went to those enemies the archer had shot down and took their weapons. Soon, they were all free and armed. They fought anyone left standing now that the archer had fallen down.

Ishikawa saw a priest carrying an unconscious Nemu towards the door in the back. He pointed at them with a club he had found.

"Save the lieutenant!"

The other former prisoners took up the cry. "Save the lieutenant!"

As they rushed to the door one of the priests held up a shiny round black object.

What is that? Ishikawa thought.

It was the last thought he had before the darkness and pain closed in.

* * *

Once again, Uryuu floated in a state of heightened awareness. He had to get to the top of the stairs for his plan to work. Running through the gap Chad made for him in the enemy line, he had no time to think, only to act. One tried to tackle him. He leaped over the flying body. Another swung a club at his head. He ducked under and allowed the man's own momentum carry him past until Uryuu could stand up underneath him, the leverage flinging the man down the steps. A third thrust a spear at his chest. Spinning counter to the spear's movement, he grabbed the enemy's wrist and helped him fall painfully on his face. Knocking aside strikes from two more men with his seele schneider, he finally got in the clear. He dashed up the steps to the top of the platform. Returning the seele schneider to his belt, he readied his bow, preparing to take down anyone still moving. No one was. He saw bodies of the natives mixed with shinigami in ragged uniforms. He didn't see Nemu. The scaffold where she had been tied was empty. There had obviously been a fight after he fell off Zabimaru. Aware that someone may sneak up behind him, he faced down to where the shinigami still struggled with the warriors who were even now still approaching from all sides from the stands. He pulled several ginto, the silver storage tubes, out of various pockets in his uniform and activated them. What he was going to do next required a lot of energy and there was no nearby source he could tap into. Absorbing everything he could, he put the ginto away.

What happened next brought despair to his enemies. He fired at his maximum rate into the massed enemy below. The line trying to prevent the shinigami from moving to the high ground melted away under his rapid fire. Seeing the hole, the shinigami fought their way free and were soon in a fighting retreat up the steps. Uryuu provided cover fire, picking off enemies to the back and sides. He fired several shots at the emperor who doggedly followed Ichigo. The arrows bounced off the halo of reiatsu. Uryuu shook his head and returned to covering the others.

Renji was the first to reach the top. "Good job Ishida!"

Hisagi Shuhei began to issue orders as soon as he hit the top stair. "I want you to take our people to the left flank, your group on the right, everyone fourth seat or lower start making a barricade."

He turned to Uryuu. "Great job opening that hole for us Ishida-san. Can you keep this up?"

Uryuu only wished he could. He wasn't able to draw more energy from his surroundings and could feel his reserves getting lower by the second. Already he had cut his rate of fire three times as his energy levels decreased.

"I'm sorry Hisagi-san." He said. "I can keep this up for maybe another five minutes."

"Go for three, then stop. We may need your abilities later." He shouted over the noise. "Firm up the line people, we lose cover in three minutes!"

Already, the lower ranks had broken up the altar, statues and whatever masonry they could find and were forming a waist high barrier. The fourth division members started treating the wounded. Kira was sitting up as one bandaged him.

"I'll be fine, just hurry!" he said.

"Hinomori-san, what's the status on our portal?" Shuhei asked.

Hinomori Momo had her zampakuto out as she tried to activate a gateway.

"We're still being disrupted!" She replied. " We're stuck for now."

Shuhei cursed under his breath. "Keep trying. As soon as you get anything, we're out of here."

From high above their heads, a strange wailing sound was heard.

"Yaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

With a BOOM, Ichigo landed hard on his back, cracking the pavement.

"Ouch." He squeaked.

The ground shook as Emperor Mictlantecuhtl himself, eyes glowing with rage, leapt astride their make-shift barrier in pursuit of his foe.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Rukia called out her second dance, encasing the emperor in a block of ice and sending him falling back down the stairs to crash into his own people. It wouldn't hold someone that powerful long. Rukia was panting with the effort it took for her to use her special ability.

"Ichigo!" she shouted "Stop playing around with this guy. You're getting to be as bad as Kenpachi!"

"So I underestimated him a little." He replied as he got up from the crater his body had formed. "I'm still taking him down. Bankai!"

His uniform changed as he leveled up and he ran to the barricade. As expected, the emperor was already free of the ice and running back up the stairs followed by his men. Ichigo raced downwards to meet him. The explosion of energy when the two collided was enormous! Holding onto each other's wrists, the tumbled down the stairs taking the enemy soldiers with them.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried.

"Don't worry." Renji said. "Nobody in their right mind will approach those two while they're fighting. It'd be suicide. He'll be fine."

"You really think so?" She said.

"You bet." Renji replied. She couldn't see the crossed fingers behind his back.

In a way, Ichigo had helped them all by clearing the stairs as Uryuu didn't need to shoot anymore. It would take a while for the enemy to rally and try to attack again. The shinigami worked feverishly to improve their fighting position. Shuhei directed from the center as he tried to figure out the next move. A fourth division member approached.

"Sir, we have accounted for all the prisoners. All missing twelfth division members are present except for Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu."

"Do they know where she is?" Shuhei asked.

"This man claims to have seen her carried off." The man replied.

Two other medics carried a haggard looking shinigami up to Shuhei. Without thinking, Uryuu had edged closer to hear.

"Ishikawa Kaoru of the twelfth division, sir" He tried to salute as best he could. "I saw them take the lieutenant through that door."

He pointed to the elaborately carved solid stone door that opened into the mountain itself.

"Was she all right? What condition was she in?" Shuhei asked.

"Don't know, sir. One of them was carrying her over his shoulder. She wasn't moving. I think they did something to her." Ishikawa replied.

Uryuu was alarmed. They did something to her? They hurt her? He guessed she would have had to have been knocked out for one man to carry her off. He was worried and angry.

"Hisagi-san, " he said, "I would like to breach the door and attempt a rescue."

Shuhei looked around and saw their perimeter was secured. There were enough people to man the barricade and some in reserve. "

Alright." He said. "Make it fast. As soon as we can get a portal working we're gone. This mission is too close to failure as it is."

"Chad, Renji, this way." Uryuu called.

"Matsumoto, gather your people and provide back up." Shuhei said.

"I'll go too." Kira said. His left arm and his ribs were swathed in bandages.

"Are you sure?" Shuhei asked.

"I won't be much use on the line." Kira said. "I might be more useful as back up for this."

"Glad to have you Kira-san." Uryuu said.

"Just don't expect me to baby you." Matsumoto said.

"Let's do this!" Renji said.

Chad nodded with a grunt.

* * *

Chad stood before the stone door trying to get an idea of how heavy it was. He didn't take long. With a guttural shout, he punched a fist sized hole in the front. Using it as a hand hold, he yanked the door off its frame and tossed it aside. Matsumoto was the first to enter.

"Clear!" she shouted.

Kira followed and moved three meters farther in. "Clear!"

Renji went past them both and looked around the corner of the first intersection. "Clear!"

He turned to look back at his companions. "What's up with this? No ambush? No booby traps?"

Kira shrugged. "We must have caught them totally by surprise. "

"Looks like these tunnels go on for miles." Matsumoto said while peeking around the corner. "We're going to have to split up to search them all."

Renji grimaced. "I hate splitting up."

"I'll go outside and get the others." Kira said.

* * *

"That's the situation." Kira said. "To get this done as quickly as possible, we'll use shunpo while we search. We'll split up every time we hit an intersection until we run out of teammates. If you see anything, call it in to Lieutenant Matsumoto on your phone. If you don't find anything, keep searching in a clockwise direction. Does anyone have any questions? No? OK, follow me!"

He flickered as he used shunpo to enter the tunnels. The other members of the rescue team followed.

Uryuu prepared himself to follow using hirenkyaku. The words of the shinigami Ishikawa bothered him. Nemu wasn't moving when they carried her off? They did something to her? Maybe she would need medical attention when they found her? He looked around and spotted a fourth division member who wasn't occupied at the moment.

"You! Medic!" he shouted. "Follow me!"

He flickered and disappeared from sight.

Hanataro looked behind him. Did that guy mean him? He guessed so, since everyone else was busy. He would never be able to catch up to them, but he was willing to enter the tunnels if it would help. Checking his bag and zampakuto, he started to trot after the rescue team. Suddenly, the man in white reappeared before him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Why didn't you shunpo after me?"

"Oh, ah, I'm so sorry." Hanataro said. "I can't shunpo. I haven't learned how to do that yet."

Uryuu couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"You can't….You haven't learned…What are you doing here if you can't…" he sputtered.

He looked around, but all the other medics were busy with casualties. He went down on one knee.

"Get on my back!" he ordered.

"Huh?" Hanataro said.

"DO IT!" Uryuu yelled.

"Uh, alright." Hanataro said as he climbed onto Uryuu's back.

Uryuu stood up. "Hang on!"

He said and he dashed into the tunnels as fast as hirenkyaku could safely be used. It wasn't until he was deep into the tunnel system that it occurred to him he should have had this guy switch out with a more skilled medic, but it was too late to do anything about that now.

* * *

The faint boom from the door being pulled off its hinges reached all the way down to the lowest level of the tunnel system.

"What was that?" Ixtlilton asked.

He was following Tezcatlipoca while carrying Nemu. Tezcatlipoca frowned. They shouldn't be here already. The imperial guard should have prevented them from ever reaching the door. Even if they did get there, it would take a lot of power to break in. He pulled his mirror from its pouch. He muttered an incantation over it and watched as it became cloudy, then colored dots formed on its surface. Lots of colored dots. They were in! He saw they were searching the top levels using that fast moving technique he'd seen the lieutenant use.

"We have to get out of here." He said to Ixtlilton. "They'll be here any second."

Even as he said it, he felt a powerful presence coming up behind them. They both turned in time to see someone flicker into sight at the end of the tunnel. It was a giant of a man dressed in strange clothes with one arm encased in some kind of armor. He spotted them and narrowed his eyes. Tezcatlipoca could feel the power radiating from him. He was going to have to think fast. Attacking him directly would probably be futile and dangerous. What could he pull from his bag of tricks? The man strode towards them purposefully, saying not a word, his intentions plain in the set of his jaw and in every step. The high priest reached into the pouch at his side and pulled out a round object. He threw it at the giant's feet. It exploded into a cloud of gritty grey/black smoke. He shouted to Ixtlilton.

"Run! If we can lock ourselves in the vault, we'll be safe!"

They moved as fast as they were able. Tezcatlipoca couldn't move that fast on his bad leg and waved for Ixtlilton to go ahead. He wished he had a transportation spell on him, but there was no helping it now.

* * *

Chad put his hands over his mouth and nose in a vain attempt to protect himself. The smoke burned and irritated everywhere it touched bare skin. His eyes watered and he coughed uncontrollably. He wanted to run away from the smoke, but continued to press through. He could not allow them to get away. Using sonido was out of the question. He had to feel his way along using the wall as a guide. Once he got past the cloud, he'd see what he could do. He realized too late he did not have a soul society cell phone. He would not be able to alert the rest of the team. If he couldn't rescue Lieutenant Kurotsuchi by himself, he hoped the others showed up in time. As the smoke started to thin, he took a chance by opening his eyes and broke into a run. He thought he saw the two men carrying the lieutenant into a large room. A huge door started to slide down from the ceiling.

* * *

Uryuu sped through the many passages working his way lower and lower. He stopped several times to check rooms or to ask shinigami what they'd found. So far, they had only found servants and young acolytes. They didn't want to fight and cowered face down on the ground. Uryuu was growing frustrated. Using hirenkyaku took up less energy than fighting, but he was running out fast. Where could they have taken her? The lower levels were cruder than those on top with much less light. He almost missed Chad as he ran down a corridor.

He ran back to the hall he passed where he thought he saw Chad. Coming to a stop, he could see Chad was straining to lift up a huge stone door that descended from the ceiling. Chad had caught it with only a half meter gap left. It gave off mechanical shrieks and groans as it fought against the young man's strength. Chad forced words through gritted teeth.

"Ishida. They're in here."

Uryuu was by his side in a flash. He took hold of the door and tried to help his friend lift it.

Chad shook his head. "Stay back. Get ready."

Uryuu did as he was told. He set himself to sprint inside at the first opportunity. Chad's muscles bunched as he prepared himself for monumental effort. With a loud cry, he heaved and strained until with a horrible screech, the door began to rise. Amazingly, Chad was able to lift the door first up to his chest, then above his head!

"Now!" he groaned as he held that impossible weight.

Before Uryuu could move, a blast of white light caught Chad square in the chest. He was thrown backwards. Uryuu had only a split second to act. The door was closing fast. What should he do? Stay and make sure Chad was alright or try to get inside that room and save Nemu?

With a short prayer asking for forgiveness, he used all his energy for hirenkyaku and heard the door slam shut behind him.

Entering the chamber he saw a young man with green and yellow face paint holding a large white crystal. That must be what hit Chad. He stopped to activate his bow…and found he could not. He had used up all his energy reserves to get here.

The look on his face must have encouraged his foe. With a smile, he fired a beam at Uryuu.

He didn't expect what happened next. Anticipating the attack, Uryuu side-stepped the beam and lashed out at the man's chin with a sharp uppercut! The priest went down like a sack of potatoes. Scanning the room, Uryuu saw only one other man standing. Nemu was on the ground behind him. Well, it his powers were not available, he'd deal with this gentleman in the same manner. Running across the room, he saw the priest hold up a round black object. Black smoke poured out and headed towards him. He tried to dodge, but he stuff followed him. No matter where he went, the smoke got closer and closer. At last, it enveloped him and his world turned into darkness and pain.

* * *

Nemu's head was pounding. Her eyes felt rusted shut and she had to struggle to open them. She seemed to be in some kind of warehouse with jars and baskets on shelves all around. Her ears rang, but soon she could hear things. Sound like combat. Sounds of screaming. She raised her head to see where it was coming from. With his back to her, the high priest Tezcatlipoca held up his strange mirror that issued smoke. She remembered well how that felt. How it surrounded you completely. How it stung every inch of you. Who was wrapped in its clutches? With a gasp, she recognized Uryuu! He needed her help! She struggled to get to her feet. Tezcatlipoca didn't seem to notice her moving. Once standing, she tried to figure out what to do. She was still very weak. The room spun and tilted as she tried to stay upright. If she tried to fight, she'd just fall down. What could she do? Suddenly, she had an idea. She grabbed a heavy clay jar off the shelf. Using both hands, she swung it against the back of Tezcatlipoca's head.

"Ayah!" he cried as he held his head with both hands. His spell broken, Uryuu fought to regain his bearings. Nemu grabbed the priest's cape to keep from falling. Concentrating intensely, she snatched his mirror out of his hand.

"Uryuu, catch!" she shouted as she tossed the mirror as best she could in his direction. The mirror took a wobbly spinning arc to Uryuu's left. He had to take several hopping steps to get under it, but he did manage to catch it. Tezcatlipoca pushed Nemu away and began to frantically rummage in the pouch at his waist.

* * *

Uryuu could feel power flowing from the obsidian mirror. Whatever that thing was, it was strong. More importantly, he could use it! He tucked the object into his uniform. Activating his bow, he fired at the high priest. To his dismay, the arrow bounced off. The priest had already activated his shield. It showed no signs of cracking as he fired over and over at it. With a look of triumph, Tezcatlipoca held up a blue stone and began to speak an incantation. Uryuu knew if he didn't so something creative, he was done for. With a mental kick at himself for not thinking of it earlier, he fired into the shelves next to the priest. Soon enough, they fell over on the man, trapping his arms and knocking the blue stone from his grasp. The fight was over.

Nemu held onto the wall to keep her balance. Slowly her strength was coming back. She couldn't believe her eyes. Uryuu was here. He came for her. She never imagined that would happen. Joy sang throughout her body as she looked upon her scuffed and bleeding rescuer in white.

"Ishida-san. …It's …good to see you."

Oh no! Did she really say that? Even to someone lacking social skills as much as her, that sounded lame.

"Nemu-san, you're alright." Uryuu replied.

They both stood there. Looking at each other.

Oh no! Uryuu thought.

Of all the scenarios he had run through his head on rescuing Nemu, he never thought of this one. This was the worst possible scenario. Awkwardness. Why had he only said 'you're alright.' How lame was that? He had to think of something else.

"Uh, you look…um…different." He almost winced. That was even worse!

Nemu's hand went to her face. He said she looked different. Did that mean he liked what he saw? She could only imagine how she must look to him in native dress and makeup. She took a good look at him and noticed something odd.

"You seem to have someone clinging to you." She said.

"Huh? Oh yes, I forgot." He tapped on the arms wrapped around his neck. "Hey, you can let go now."

Hanataro uncurled himself from the ball he had formed on Ishida's back. "

Is it safe?" he asked.

"Yes, the fighting's over. Please go examine Lieutenant Kurotsuchi now." He turned back to Nemu. "I thought you might need medical attention, so I picked him up on the way. I'm sorry, I didn't catch the name."

"Ah, I'm Yamada Hanataro, seventh seat of the fourth division. Please sit down lieutenant."

Hanataro kneeled down and took off his carrying case.

"Why were you carrying him on your back?" Nemu asked.

"Um, it's a long story." Uryuu replied. He was spared from explaining further by someone pounding on the door.

"Hey!" a muffled voice called. "Are you OK in there?"

"Renji?" Uryuu shouted through the door. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Renji replied. "How're you doing in there?"

"We're OK. How's Chad?"

Uryuu heard his friends voice rumble. "I'm fine. Chest hurts."

That was a relief.

"Hey, can you open the door from in there?" Renji asked.

Uryuu looked, but he didn't see anything that looked like a handle or a switch.

"I don't know." He shouted through the door. "I can't see how they activated it."  
"Stand back. We're going to try something." Renji replied.

Uryuu watched the door shake as a series of blows from the outside hit it. After a minute, they stopped.

"Do you see any damage from your side?" Renji said.

"No." Uryuu replied.

"Nothing on our end either. I don't think this is natural stone. We're going to need some help."

Uryuu was knocked off his feet as the very ground seemed to bounce.

"What did you guys do?" he said.

"It wasn't us." Renji replied.

The ground heaved and shook again.

"Ishida, what's going on in there?" Renji asked.

Uryuu crawled to the door.

"Everything's shaking, but we're alright." Uryuu replied.

"We have to get out of here." Renji said. "The ceiling is caving in. Try to find another way out. Call us or use your flare if you succeed."

Uryuu's blood ran cold. They were leaving. He understood they had no choice. It was still a frightening thought. He could already hear the stones dropping outside.

"OK Renji, we'll do that. Get out of here!"

"Good luck man!" Renji said.

Uryuu could only assume he and Chad left after that. Putting his ear to the door, he could hear the hallway fill up with rubble as the room continued to bounce and shake. After a while there was no more sound as the hallway was completely filled. After five minutes or so, the shaking stopped as well. He got up and looked at Nemu. She and Hanataro were looking at him with wide eyes. They were buried alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Ishida and Nemu find a way out.

"Be still." Nemu said.

She carefully reached out to Ishida's face with the tweezers. Working them under the flap of skin on the cut to Uryuu's cheek she found the tiny shard of obsidian and gently pulled it out. He winced slightly, his eyes staring sightlessly at her without his glasses. At best, she would be a fuzzy blob to him.

"Got it." She said. "You were saying?"

She dropped the volcanic glass in a small cup she had found.

"So then she pulled out a piece of paper and said you had missed three play dates already." He said.

Nemu smiled slightly. She should have guessed Yachiru would miss her. There were few people she could play with in Seretai.

"I'll have to make it up to her when we get back." She said

The jewelry and headdress she had worn had been casually discarded in a pile by the wall. She had wiped the makeup off as best she could. As she had only been stunned, it didn't take much healing from Hanataro for her to feel better. Uryuu had tied up the high priest and his follower using strips from their capes. Since they were obviously trapped in the underground chamber for now, Nemu had insisted Uryuu receive medical attention before they decided on their next move. He sat on the ground stripped to the waist as Hanataro worked on the gash on his shoulder. It had been worse than Uryuu had thought. Borrowing some of Hanataro's instruments, Nemu was working on the smaller injuries. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"This might feel a little strange." She told him.

Her hand glowed. Under her palm, she could feel as the skin and muscle knit itself back together. Soon, the wound was completely healed.

"There." She said as she removed her hand. "Not even a scar."

If Uryuu noticed her hand had lingered for just a moment on his face, he gave no sign. She carefully picked up his glasses from the floor and put them on his face. His eyes regained focus and met hers.

"Thank you." He said as he rubbed the now healed spot. "That's the one thing Quincys never developed. High speed healing techniques."

"Is there anything else I can fix?" She asked.

Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "No, I'm fine now."

"Your hand." She said.

"What? Oh, that. It's nothing."

Uryuu's knuckles were split open and bloody from knocking out the priest earlier.

"Give it here." She ordered. "Archers need their hands. You may have cracked a bone."

"I'm sure it's OK." He replied.

She didn't ask again. Taking Uryuu's hand, she held it between her palms. In the glow of her healing spell, she saw Uryuu face relax as he allowed her to work on his hand She ignored how loud her heart was in her chest. She was merely being thorough in ensuring her rescuer's well being. It wasn't her fault his hand needed attention. She still couldn't believe he was here, really here in front of her. It wasn't a dream or a hallucination or wishful thinking. He had come for her.

"It was most unusual for Soul Society to stage a rescue operation like this, especially if the second division failed." She said. "I didn't expect anyone to come for me after the first week."

She looked up from her healing. "While I am grateful to everyone who came to save us, I have to ask. How did you get involved?"

Uryuu glanced off to the side, looking a little embarrassed. "Well, Ichigo thought Chad and me might be useful, so he stopped by to ask us if we wanted to help out. It was either this or spend the weekend sewing"

Nemu smiled. "You value me more than sewing. I'm flattered."

Uryuu gave a low, quiet laugh at her little joke as he turned his head to look at her. Their eyes met and held. She really was lovely when she smiled. He liked seeing her happy. He also would have liked a warning before the pain lanced through his shoulder.

"Ahhhrrgh! That hurts!" He ground out between gritted teeth.

"Sorry" Hanataro said. "I'm bringing some nerve endings back on line. Don't mind me."

Uryuu wasn't sure that was possible. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. He turned back to Nemu. He noticed that her hands had stopped glowing.

"Um, I think my hand is done." he said.

Nemu started a bit and looked at his hand as though she had forgotten all about it.

"Sorry Ishida-san. Yes, you are healed now."

He flexed his hand after she let go, still warm from her touch. There was nothing to show it had ever been injured.

Nemu sat back on her heels, looking downward as her mind raced. After Hanataro finished up Uryuu's shoulder, he would need no more tending. She had no reason to touch him anymore. She had so many things she wanted to say with no idea how to start. All the conversations she had in her mind of what she would say to him if she ever saw him again fled her memory, leaving nothing but a feeling of awkwardness. As she struggled to come up with something to say, Uryuu broke the silence first.

"Uh, Nemu-san?" He said.

She glanced up at him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you. You know… after you left."

Nemu glanced away suppressing a grin.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I was thinking of saying that exact same thing." She replied. "I kept thinking I should have sent you a message once in a while, just to let you know how I was doing."

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

Nemu took a moment before answering.

"I thought I would never see you again. I had to manipulate circumstances to be with you last time. The opportunity to visit the real world doesn't come up very often. I thought it best if I made a clean break."

Uryuu grinned. "Looks like fate had other plans. Here we are."

Nemu smiled back. "We do seem to keep running into each other. I actually took this assignment because it took me far away from the real world. I thought I should avoid bothering you anymore. I didn't succeed it seems. So why didn't you contact me?"

This time it was Uryuu who needed a minute to think.

"Right up until,…you know, I didn't have any idea you, uh, had feelings for me. I didn't know what I should do. To tell the truth, I guess I was just too chicken to see what happens next."

Nemu blushed a little. "I really am sorry for that. It was not right for me to force intimacy on you. I know you can't make someone to return your feelings. At that time, I thought I was leaving for good and…I just thought I would regret it if I never at least tried."

"So that was your goal the whole time?" Uryuu said with a grin.

Nemu gasped. "No, Ishida-san, please don't think that's all I wanted. I was legitimately studying you. I really wanted to get to know you better."

Uryuu decided to stop teasing her. "That's not always a good thing. I'm sure after a while you saw how boring I am."

"No," Nemu replied, "After I got to know you, that's why I wanted to kiss you."

Uryuu looked stunned. Nemu couldn't believe she just said that either. It was true. She had found him handsome and brave before, but in the short time they had been together, she saw he was also thoughtful and kind, thinking of others and willing to help them in his own peculiar way. Even someone he should have considered an enemy. It wasn't like her to be so bold with her feelings, but she felt she had to tell him everything now. It was time. She would unburden herself of her greatest fear. She would tell him exactly how she had harmed him, how she had contributed to the fall of the Quincy. She would probably lose his friendship. He would probably hate her. It had to be done. He deserved to know. If she lost him forever, that was justice. For his sake and the sake of her own soul, she would do this as a small start on paying for her sins.

"Ishida-san, I told you before that I have done many things for the twelfth division. Things you may find unforgivable." She said

"Yes." Uryuu replied. He drew closer, leaning in to hear.

"Well, I …." She looked over his left shoulder. "Seventh seat Yamada, would you like to move closer so you can hear?"

Looking to his left, Uryuu could see Hanataro's face was almost right next to him as he leaned over his shoulder.

"Oh, uh, sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry!"

He sprung to his feet blushing furiously and waving his hands in front of him in a conciliatory gesture. He spoke very rapidly.

"Uh, Ishida-san, you'll have to wear those bandages, but you should be able to use that shoulder now. Uh, tell you what, I'll go look at the prisoners."

They watched as Hanataro picked up his kit and scrambled quickly over to their captives.

Uryu turned back to Nemu. "You were saying?" he asked.

Nemu tried to continue, but it was too late. Her courage had fled.

"It was nothing." She said. "I'm going to look around."

She turned away from Uryuu and got up to walk around the chamber.

"Nemu-san?" Uryuu said to her back.

"Yes." She replied.

"When you threw that thing to me, did you call me Uryuu?" He asked.

Nemu looked at the ground and blushed. Now that she thought about it, she had used his name familiarly in the heat of the moment.

"I'm sorry, Ishida-san. I won't do that again."

"Well, it's alright if you want to." He replied.

She could feel her face heating up. She couldn't face him just now.

"Thank you…Uryuu-kun."

She hurried off to the far corner of the chamber.

* * *

Uryuu got dressed, carefully checking his equipment as he did so. He took extra care placing the black obsidian object inside his tunic. He felt someone's angry gaze on him the whole time. Looking across the room, he was not surprised to see the prisoners glaring at him. He walked over to where Hanataro was healing the younger man's split lip.

"How are they doing, Yamada-san?"

"They only have minor injuries Ishida-san. I will be finished shortly."

Finishing the man's lip, he moved down to the ribs. Uryuu was surprised when he was addressed by the older one.

"You seem different from the others in your tribe. Are you also a lieutenant?" He said.

Uryuu straightened himself up to his full height.

"I understand you are not familiar with us, so I will excuse the insult. I am not a lieutenant. I am not a Shingami at all. I am a Quincy."

The terms meant nothing to the priest, but the situation seemed familiar enough.

"You are a different tribe? So I take it you were betrothed to Lieutenant Nemu to form an alliance with the Shinigamis?"

Uryuu's eyes went wide with shock. "What? No! We're not betrothed! Why would you say that?"

The older man shrugged. "Call it a hunch. She seemed glad to see you, and you did look awfully close just now."

"Nemu is just a friend, that's all." Uryuu said.

Tezcatlipoca had his doubts. He saw no point in arguing at the moment. "So your tribes are already allied?" He asked.

"No, there is no alliance between Shinigami and Quincy. Her people nearly wiped mine out. Her father alone tortured over 2000 of my people to death." Uryuu replied.

The younger priest, Ixtlilton grinned wickedly. "Ah, I see. You are stealing her away from her father for revenge!"

Uryuu's eyebrows almost merged with his hairline. The very idea!

Ixtlilton continued, "We don't do that much these days. It take a bold warrior indeed to woo a maiden in the heart of enemy territory."

Tezcatlipoca nudged his underling with his elbow. "Don't be stupid. That doesn't make sense. Why would he be fighting with an enemy tribe if he was trying to steal their princess. They'd kill him."

Uryuu had enough. "Look, it's complicated all right. Just drop it."

He squatted down on his heels to be eye level with the prisoners. "Let's start with the basics. Who are you guys?"

Ixtlilton's grin was somewhat different but no less wicked.

"You have the honor of addressing the High Priest Tezcatlipoca, greatest sorcerer in the city and empire of Mictlan. Your insolence has been noted and your punishment will be great!"

"Aren't you a little young to be the greatest sorcerer in all blah, blah, blah?" Uryuu asked.

Ixtlilton frowned. "Not me you fool, him!" He indicated the older man with his elbow. "I am Ixtlilton. It's not good to cross me either."

Uryuu couldn't say he felt very intimidated.

"I think I'm pretty safe at the moment." He said.

Tezcatlipoca replied, "At the moment, perhaps. Eventually, your friends are either going to be captured or leave. Once they're gone, you can be sure our friends will be the ones to dig us out."

Uryuu raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem worried. I would think you'd be troubled by the possibility of this room caving in, or suffocating. This must be a very secure vault. I bet there's more than one way out."

"You're welcome to look." Tezcatlipoca replied. "It's not like I can stop you."

Uryuu took him up on that. Rising to his feet, he went over to the main door to examine it. It had no handle or switches that he could see. He knew it had slid downward so it was probably hydraulic. But how was it activated? On either side of the door were carved stone brackets to hold torches and colorful mosaics of some fantastical creatures. The brackets looked solid. He tried them anyway. They didn't budge. Did the door only open from the outside? That made no sense. Even if you only worked in here with the door open, accidents were bound to happen. What would make a good control that didn't look like a control? He spun around to face the priests.

"It's the mosaics, isn't it?" He said. "What's the combination?"

Tezcatlipoca looked impressed. If the discovery bothered him he gave no sign. He shrugged.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you. First the left eye, then the right eye, then the left ear and the right paw."

Carefully following the instructions and keeping his eyes open for a trap, Uryuu worked the combination, pushing in the colored tiles on the mosaic of the beast until they clicked in place. With the last piece, he stepped back expecting some kind of trick. As the door rose up, he saw no trick was necessary. Rubble from the collapsed tunnels spilled into the chamber.

"How do I make the door stop!" he yelled at Tezcatlipoca.

"What? I can't hear over the falling rocks! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" He replied.

Uryuu didn't find the prospect of being buried alive funny at all, but the rocks didn't take up too much space and soon stopped falling in. There was now a small hill of stone and dust filling the entire doorway. He couldn't even fit his head outside.

Tezcatlipoca jeered, "Feel free to leave whenever you like."

Uryuu did not appreciate the joke. The front door was definitely not an option. At least he eliminated one obvious route. Maybe they could try the ventilation shafts?

* * *

While Uryuu had been looking at the possible exits, Nemu had carefully examined the entire chamber. It was huge and lined with shelves containing all manner of objects and substances. The shelves were labeled with glyphs that she couldn't read. One area was filled with samples from animals and plants. Another, different types of metals. What really stood out under her examination was how the storage vault was constructed. This was no natural cave. It clearly had been excavated and reinforced to withstand forces like whatever collapsed the tunnels. Pillars and arches shored up weak points and spells further strengthened the walls. She finished her examination and stood before Tezcatlipoca.

"I know what this place is." She announced. "This is your specimen vault."

Tezcatlipoca eyes narrowed. "So what if it is?"

"It tells me how we are getting out of here. Everyone makes their vault to suit their tastes, however, certain features are always standard." She replied.

"What do you mean, standard features?" Uryuu asked.

"Just as underground training rooms typically have a blue sky painted on the ceiling, specimen vaults are always made to withstand any natural or unnatural force. They are compartmentalized according to the nature of the specimen. And they always have more than one way out."

From the look on Tezcatlipoca's face, she was obviously right. He was trying too hard to appear nonchalant. However, no other exit was visible.

"Are you sure Nemu-san?" Uryuu asked. "Why would you even need more than one exit?"

"You could be trapped otherwise." She replied. "For example, if two toxic substances mix, it could create poisonous fumes or start a fire. You may not be able to get to the main entrance."

"How are we going to find one?" Hanataro asked.

"We start with the easy way." She said. She turned to the high priest and looked him straight in the eye. "Where is it?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Don't you?" Nemu replied. She walked over to a shelf and picked up a vase.

"This looks like seeds of some kind. Very small and fine. It probably took a long time and a lot of effort to gather them all."

She smashed the vase on the ground. She opened a jar.

"Some kind of oil. Was it difficult to extract? Did you have to refine it?"

She slowly poured the entire contents of the jar on the ground. Tezcatlipoca's anger was visible even through all the face paint. Ixtlilton looked like he was going to be sick. Nemu picked up a box from another shelf.

"Some kind of animal parts, No doubt from a rare and hard to find species."

She scattered the contents across the floor.

"How dare you!" Ixtlilton cried.

"What's that? You have something to tell me?" She asked.

Ixtlilton opened his mouth, but closed it quickly under Tezcatlipoca's glare. He hung his head in sorrow.

While Nemu looked for the next item to destroy, a shelf on the back wall caught her eye. It was not marked with glyphs like the other shelves. Everything on it was plain and as ordinary as could be. She strode over to the shelf and gave it an appraising look. Glancing over to the captives, she saw they both had their head down and were avoiding her gaze. It was as good as a neon sign to her. Grabbing the shelf frame, she pushed it over on its side, the bowls and jars clattering across the floor. She gestured to the wall behind it.

"Gentlemen, your exit."

Uryuu saw the faint outline of what could be a door etched in the wall. He may not have believed it was a door if it weren't for one thing. A small mosaic on the right hand side. The same kind as the one on the main door right down to the animal depicted. He quickly approached the lock and entered in the same combination as the other door. Much to his satisfaction, the door slid upwards into the ceiling.

"So this was why you were so confident your people could get to us quickly." Uryuu said to Tezcatlipoca.

"You really shouldn't use the same combination on all the doors."

Looking at the tunnel, he saw some rocks on the floor from where the roof had caved in, but none of it was serious. It was usable.

"Shall we go everybody?" He said as he waved towards the exit.

"Wait!" Tezcatlipoca shouted. "You have to take us."

"Why would do that?" Uryuu asked.

Tezcatlipoca looked him in the eye, replying with great sincerity.

"Those tunnels wind and branch off and are loaded with traps. Only someone like myself can successfully navigate back to the surface. You need me."

"And what's to stop you from leading us around in circles forever." Uryuu asked.

The high priest smiled. "Self interest. You don't know who you've got there. That woman was the first glimmer of hope for the empire's survival in a long time. I'm coming along to keep her as safe as possible. If I can alert friendly forces on the surface to recapture her, so much the better. You can refuse me if you wish, but I guarantee you, you will wander around in there until you die of old age it the traps don't get you first."

Uryuu, Nemu and Hanataro looked at each other. They quickly came to an unspoken agreement.

"Alright, we're taking you. Yamada-san, cut their bonds."

"Yes, right away." Hanataro said as he quickly snipped through the cloth strips using surgical shears.

Tezcatlipoca used his walking stick to get to his feet. He paused to rub at his wrists were the cloth had restricted his circulation.

"That's better." He said. "Now if you will follow me."

"Wait." Nemu commanded.

Striding up to the high priest, she yanked his headdress off and throw it across the room. Next she did the same for the tattered remains of his cape.

"I know I'm pretty spry for someone my age miss, but don't you think that now is not the time?" he said.

"Shut up." Nemu replied. "All your real power is stored externally. I'm not taking any chances."

Taking his walking stick next, she held it horizontally and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she broke off the elaborately carved top piece, tossing it aside with the other objects. She then bent to take a look at his artificial foot.  
"Hey, come on, I need that!" he protested.

She ignored his protest and ran her hands across the carving. She tapped, then tapped again, then drove her fingers right into the wood. She pulled out a hidden compartment filled with various stones. She held it before Tezcatlipoca's face.

"Huh. I forgot those were there." He said.

"Let's see what else you may have forgotten. Spread your legs." She ordered.

The High Priest recoiled at this affront to his dignity. "I beg your pardon?"

Without the slightest hesitation, Nemu seized him by a very tender part of his anatomy and gave a warning squeeze letting him know she was prepared to apply a lot more pressure if he continued to resist.

"I will not repeat myself. Comply or else."

Every male in the room winced in sympathy. Even Hanataro.

She found three more stones.

Tezcatlipoca, now standing without his headdress, his walking stick and prosthetic foot mutilated, grey streaked hair tousled and unkempt, looked rather pathetic and helpless.

Nemu turned to Ixtlilton. He began to frantically disrobe.

* * *

"OK, now we can go." Uryuu announced. "Mr. High Priest, you and your buddy here will be in front leading the way. Yamada-san, keep your zampakuto on them at all times."

"Huh? Oh, uh yes, I will keep them in line. You bet!" Hanataro said as he clumsily drew his sword.

Tezcatlipoca looked insulted.

"Don't let his awkward youth act fool you." Nemu said. "At home he is known as the divine wind of steel that harvests without mercy!"

"I am?" Hanataro said. "Oh, that's right. Yes, that's me. Divine wind of harvests and stuff. Uh, get moving! Grrr!"

Tezcatlipoca leaned towards the shaky youth. "GRRAH!" he shouted.

"Ahh!" Hanataro cried as he nearly dropped his zampakuto. "Hey that's not funny. Come on you guys, let's go."

With a few sullen backwards glances, the two men picked up torches and entered the tunnel, picking their way past the stones and debris from the damaged roof.

"Our turn next." Uryuu said as he picked up a torch. "Here, let me help you over this rock."

He took her hand and helped her over the obstacle. When they got to level footing, he didn't let go. Looking at his back as he led her down the passageway, she should have been ecstatic. Instead she felt incredibly guilty. She didn't deserve this. Uryuu was treating her as always with kindness and respect. If he only knew the truth. He would despise her, hate her with all his heart if he knew who she really was, what she had done. She didn't want to tell him, but she knew she couldn't live with herself allowing him to continue believing she was a decent woman. It hurt so much that she couldn't bear it anymore. He had to know the truth.

"Ishida-san, remember earlier when I said I had something to tell you? About how I had done bad things in my past?"she asked.

"Yes, I remember. Did you take my advice? Have you consulted with the Fourth division? And I thought I told you to call me Uryuu?" he replied.

"Um, yes, I did as you advised. It was very helpful. That's not what I want to talk about. It's about you. It's about the Quincy." She said.

Uryuu stopped walking. He didn't turn around. "Go on."

"I'm not as old as I appear Ishida-san. I'm less than one hundred years old. I wasn't there when Mayuri-sama started to test the Quincy to destruction. But I was there for the finish. I assisted him in many experiments. Even the last."

Uryuu's back stiffened. His grip tightened on her hand.

"When we took your grandfather…I was there. I…helped. I realize what we did now,…but…Uryuu….I'm …I'm sorry…" She trailed off.

How could she explain what it had been like. How operating on a living soul had been as easy as tying a shoelace? How when she first became aware that she couldn't see the difference. A task was a task. She knew better now, but it was too late. Now, she was going to pay for her crime. Now he would see her for the damned soul she was and his eyes would fill with hate. If her turned and looked at her like that, she hoped she could somehow die on the spot. He still faced away from her. She touched his shoulder. Her voice quavered on the edge of tears.

"Uryuu?"

* * *

Uryuu's mind crashed inside his skull like waves against a storm struck beach. He had always known Nemu was a part of the twelfth division. He supposed on some level, he must have been aware she had assisted in the destruction of the Quincy. In the torture and mutilation of his Grandfather Souken. Inside he could feel the rage swelling up within him, calling out for vengeance, for him to take his bow and strike her down! He could see in his mind the bloody, flayed remains of the most important person in his life. How could he not avenge him? How could he just stand there without taking action? What could he tell his Grandfather? He pictured in his mind his kindly, wise sensei and asked in his mind, what shall I do? What am I supposed to do? What would you want me to do? In that moment, his mind seemed to gain a kind of peace. He could see his Grandfather smiling at him. He knew. Without hearing a word, he knew what his grandfather would want. His Grandfather's face was replaced by another. A young girl thanking him for showing mercy. Offering to save his life. He knew then what to say. He felt her touch his shoulder.

"Uryuu?" She said.

"I guess I never really thought about it." he said, "How you were involved. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to forgive the person who did that to Grandfather. But, I don't know that person."

He slowly turned around. "The Nemu I know is kind to her enemies. The Nemu I know wants to think for herself and do what is right. If that Nemu needs a friend to help her find her way, I'd like to be that friend."

Nemu's eyes were bright with unshed tears. "You really mean that?"

Uryuu nodded. "It's a lot to accept, but I'll do my best. It's not easy to turn your life around. I won't hold the past against you. I'm sure Grandfather would like that."

"So we're still friends?" she asked.

He gave a wan smile. "Yes, Nemu-san, we're still friends.

Nemu had the brightest smile he had ever seen. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Wait here." She said. "I forgot something in the vault."

"Forgot something?" He asked. "Like what?"

"Not to worry." She replied. "Just wait here."

* * *

She returned to the specimen vault as fast as she could over the rocks and debris. Entering the chamber, she held out her palm. In order to make a Kido strike powerful, you had to call out the incantation. For what she intended, a small spell was more than enough. A red fireball flew from her hand to hit the oil she had poured out earlier. The wooden shelves soon caught fire, the flames leaping for the ceiling. She guessed a reverse sequence on the mosaic would close the door and was pleased to see she was right. The fire was spreading all over the vault, destroying thousands of valuable samples and unique specimens.

That'll show them for trying to use me as a prize cow, she though as the door closed.

She was trying to become a better person. She was trying to become forgiving and charitable as she sought forgiveness for her own misdeeds. She would just have to count today as a setback and try again harder tomorrow. As the shelves crashed into the flames, feeding the conflagration, she would never know that one whole rack had been labeled with the glyphs for "Foreign Princess".


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: It's a long way back to the surface.

Tezcatlipoca shouted over his shoulder to the people following behind.

"I don't know what what's going on up there, but the tunnel won't take much more of this!"

As if in response, the floor shook and debris rained down from the ceiling. Everyone had to clutch at the walls to keep from falling down.

Somehow Uryuu was sure Kurosaki was involved. Using enough force to shake an entire mountain was definitely his style.

Another shockwave rippled through the ground, sending Nemu crashing into his back. He managed to find a hand hold just in time to keep from falling. He pulled her around to his front and held on until the tremors stopped.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. It's just this skirt. It's restricting my movement. "

That was understandable. With the floor covered with rocks fallen from the ceiling, everyone had to step on or over an obstacle every few feet. The native dress Nemu wore had a narrow skirt that came down to mid calf. She stepped away from him and gestured towards the offending garment.

"It needs to be shorter." She said.

Uryuu immediately swelled with pride. He reached into a hidden pocket of his uniform for his customized personal sewing kit. "Well I think I can help you there."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he heard the sound of ripping cloth. Nemu had torn a slit up one side of the skirt to mid-thigh and was now tearing it across to make it shorter.

Uryuu stared in horror as the thickly embroidered material, no doubt costing hundreds of hours of intense manual labor, was callously shredded. It made for a ragged, uneven hem with dangling threads that even as he watched, began to unravel. It was like a car wreck. He couldn't look away.

Nemu swayed her hips from side to side as she tested her new mobility. She noticed Uryuu staring at her with his mouth open.

"Is something wrong Uryuu-kun?" She asked.

Was something wrong? Did she have no idea what she had just done? Could she really have been satisfied with the fraying results? Five minutes and he could have made a proper hem as well as making a shawl out of the extra material, all while preserving the pattern.

"It's nothing." He croaked past a dry throat.

Ixtlilton, the younger of their two captives-slash-guides approached from the front.

"What's taking you so long?" He complained. "We lost sight of you up there."

He stopped to take a good look at Nemu's handiwork. Her legs were now very exposed. He didn't seem to care about the ragged hemline. This went on for several long seconds.

Uryuu began to be annoyed. "Ahem!" he said.

Ixtlilton broke free from his trance. "Huh? Oh, yes. Tezcatlipoca sent me back to get you. You'd better get moving. We have a problem up ahead."

"What kind of problem?" Uryuu asked.

"You'll see." Ixtlilton replied.

* * *

Tezcatlipoca saw Nemu's new look and frowned at Uryuu.

"Just what were you doing back there?" He asked. "She's the Emperor's property you know."

"I am no one's property." Nemu asserted.

Tezcatlipoca sniffed. "We'll see about that."

He muttered under his breath. He had not forgotten the rough treatment she'd shown him. Sooner or later, he was going to get some payback. Now was not the time. He gestured at the ground in front of him.

"We might have to turn back."

Uryuu saw before them a long, deep, spike-lined pit that had been exposed when its trapdoor apparently caved in during the tremors. A first class broad jumper would probably land somewhere in the middle, even with a good running start. There was no way to walk around it as it was slightly wider than the tunnel floor.

"I thought you were leading us the safe way out?" He said with a frown.

" I am." Tezcatlipoca protested. "This is the safest way. Every tunnel has traps all through it. I've been deactivating them as we go." He gestured to a small mosaic of what looked like an armadillo located a few feet away from the trap. It was similar to the ones used to open and close the vault doors.

"People coming in would set off the traps by stepping on pressure switches. These controls allow people on the way out to exit safely."

He knelt down to take a closer look at the pit.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. With all the pounding the tunnel is taking, I should have expected some of them would break like this."

Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "Can we try another route? The tunnel branched out a couple of times back there."

The priest shook his head. 'One was a dead end and the other just looped back to this tunnel. No, if we can't get past this, we'd be better off going back to the vault and waiting it out."

"How are we going to get past this?" Hanataro asked.

"I have an idea." Nemu said.

She grabbed Hanataro by his collar and belt, then casually threw him head first towards the other side. He seemed to scream for a long time before landing on the other side with a thud. He got to his feet and waved at them.

"I'm all right!" He shouted. Then he fell down backwards.

"Impressive." Ixtlilton said.

"Thank you." Nemu replied as she seized him by the arm. As she had stripped him down to a loincloth, she swung him around by the arm in a circle before launching him towards Hanataro. The young medic had only just gotten to his feet when Ixtlilton landed on him.

Tezcatlipoca glared at Nemu. "You'd better not be planning to do that to me."

"I have to get you across somehow." She said.

While this was true, the old priest didn't have to be happy about it.

"Just a minute." He said.

He called out across the pit. "Ixtlilton. I'm going to let the lieutenant throw me CAREFULLY across the pit. You and that foreigner be prepared to catch me. You got it?"

"Of course your holiness." Ixtlilton replied.

Tezcatlipoca felt the need to reinforce his point. "You'd better not miss. You know what I'll do to you if you do."

He checked the straps holding his wooden foot in place to make sure it was secure, then squatted down making his body into a ball wrapped around his walking stick.

"Alright." He said. "Let's get this nonsense over with."

Picking him up by the waist, Nemu tossed him very much like a basketball towards the other side. He did not tumble as he flew across, staying upright as he landed into the waiting arms of Hanataro and Ixtlilton. They all three fell down, the two young men cushioning the landing for the older one.

"It's your turn now, Uryuu-kun." Nemu said.

"That won't be necessary." He replied. He felt for the obsidian mirror in his uniform. He wished he'd had it earlier. Carrying it, he was able to draw as much power as if he were in Soul Society. Gathering spritrons under his feet, he dashed towards the edge and leapt across the pit. With the aid of his powers, he landed lightly on his feet. Perhaps his grin was a bit cocky, but he felt he had earned it. He held his arms out to Nemu.

"OK, you're the last one." He said.

Nemu walked back a few meters, got a running start towards the edge, then launched herself over the pit. Her hair streamed out behind her as she arced through the air to land in front of Ishida. He caught her about the waist to keep her from falling.

"Thank you, Uryuu-kun. That really wasn't necessary." She said as she removed herself from his grasp.

"Well, better safe than sorry you know." He said as he adjusted his glasses.

Tezcatlipoca cleared his throat. "If we're all finished, we don't have much farther to go. I'd like to see daylight before we get any more tremors."

Turning around, he set out a deliberate pace in obvious bad humor.

Uryuu caught up to him. Something about their current situation was bothering him.

"I have to say for an enemy, you're taking awfully good care of us. I know you said protecting Nemu is a priority for you, but I can't help thinking you're being a little too helpful."

The priest looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh? In what way?" He asked.

Uryuu tried to keep Tezcatlipoca face in view as he asked his questions. He wanted to see the reactions.

"When we started traveling, I expected you to put up some kind of resistance. Lead us in the wrong directions. Maybe use the traps to stop us. Everything I've seen shows me you're playing totally straight. Why? Why are you helping us get free?"

Tezcatlipoca snorted. "You think you're going to get free? You're just as trapped now as if we were still in that vault. Where do you think this tunnel leads, boy? When we exit the tunnel, there's a path to the foot of the mountain. After five hundred paces, there's a hidden door, disguised to look like a part of the mountain. Past that, it's only another thousand paces until we reach the campgrounds. Normally, nobody's there, but now it's full of warriors here for the ceremony. You'll be surrounded by enemy forces. You'll have to give up. Helping you? Ha! I'm just leading you to slaughter."

"I might have a few tricks up my sleeve." Uryuu replied.

"Tricks aren't going to help you." Tezcatlipoca said. "I admit, you are a capable warrior for someone so young, but you can't think or fight your way out of this one. You have no room to move once we get out there. You will be captured, the Emperor will have his bride and I will personally perform your sacrifice to their union."

Uryuu ignore the jab. "You have an entire empire to choose from, why are you people so fixated on Nemu?"

The older man stopped walking.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. Don't you think we've searched from one end of the empire to another? Do you have any idea of the chaos that will fall upon us if the Emperor dies without an heir? There'll be civil war. Alliances will crumble. Thousands will die. We need her to ensure our future!"

For the moment, Uryuu was hard pressed to feel any sympathy. "And her wishes on the subject don't count?"

The priest looked at him as if he'd suddenly grown a second nose. "She is a captive. Her wishes are irrelevant."

Uryuu was disgusted. "We're obviously not going to agree on anything anytime soon. We may as well keep going."

He gestured for the man to go on ahead. In an even worse mood than before. the priest hobbled forward leaning on his walking stick. Uryuu dropped back to the rear to walk besides Nemu.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I was trying to get a feel for what's coming up." Uryuu replied. "Our tour guide seems to feel he has nothing to lose by leading us outside. I think he doesn't know us as well as he believes."

* * *

Hanataro pointed to another small mosaic with his Zampakuto. "Hey is that another trap?"

Ixtlilton sneered. "Go on ahead and find out."

Hanataro did his best to look fierce. "Hey! Don't give me no back-talk you."

Ixtlilton rolled his eyes. He picked up a rock.

"Watch." He said. He threw the rock a couple meters away. When it landed, a spiked log swept down to crash against the wall.

"No need to lock that one now." He said.

"You guys sure do set a lot of traps." Hanataro said.

"Yes." Ixtlilton replied. "Every year, we have a contest to select the finest architect in the empire. The winner is given titles and riches and allowed to look at our secret plans for the entire compound. They are given an opportunity to make changes and suggest improvements."

Hanataro scratched his head. "But if you give these guys access to all your secrets, how can you keep outsiders from finding out?"

Ixtlilton gave him a pitying glance. "The architects can't tell anybody anything. At the end of their year, they are honored by sacrificing their life and spirit energy to the priesthood.

Hanataro was shocked. "You mean to tell me after all their hard work, you kill them?"

Ixtlilton was offended. "It is considered a great honor to be sacrificed for the good of the empire."

Hanataro decided not to ask any more questions. He was beginning to feel nauseous.

* * *

They all took a deep breath of the cool air that rushed into the tunnel when the door opened.

"Just as promised," Tezcatlipoca said. "the fastest, straightest, safest way out."

As they exited the tunnel, they quickly saw that 'out' was a relative term. They were in a small canyon or fissure on the side of the mountain. The floor was several meters wide, but the walls tapered in as they rose far above their heads. The sky was just a narrow ribbon above them. The edge of the canyon had trees hanging over and vines grew randomly along the walls.

"Well boy." Tezcatlipoca said with a grin. "I'd like to see those tricks you were talking about. How do you plan to get away now? You can't climb these walls. The only way out leads straight to enemy forces. You're friends are on the opposite side from where we are. You're trapped. Why don't you just make it easy for everyone and give up now."

Uryuu met the priest's wicked smile with one of his own.

"You underestimate me." He said.

He pulled out the obsidian mirror he had tucked in his uniform. "I don't know what this is to you, but I can tell it's very powerful. In fact, there's enough power stored here to allow me to do this."

Holding the mirror between his palms, Uryuu concentrated on tapping its potential, channeling its energy throughout his body. A halo formed around him as he concentrated on the power. Slowly at first, a disk of pure white energy formed beneath his feet. It grew and stretched out to an oblong shape. To Tezcatlipoca's amazement, the young man began to levitate. He was soon head and shoulders above them. Opening his eyes, Uryuu put the disk shaped piece of glass back into his uniform. His grin was downright cocky.

"You say our friends are in that direction?" He said. "then that's where we'll go."

He held out his hands. "Nemu-san, Yamada-san. Step up on the board. We're going home."

With smiles on their faces Nemu and Hanataro reached out to take Uryuu's hand.

* * *

Tezcatlipoca and Ixtlilton stared at this latest manifestation of a unique power. Neither had ever heard or seen anything like it. Nothing the foreigners had done up to this point had indicated such an ability existed. They were totally caught off guard. However, that didn't mean they were finished. Tezcatlipoca looked over to Ixtlilton. They needed to act. Ixtlilton needed to understand what he was about to do. Years of familiarity allowed the younger man to read his mentor well. He could see the older man had something planned. A few covert gestures were all it took for him to understand his role.

While backing way towards the wall, Tezcatlipoca watched as Uryuu leaned towards his companions and the strange energy board inched forward. He knew he had only one shot at this. It had to be perfect. He waited until Uryuu's attention was totally distracted and his position off balance. When he determined the target was in exactly the right spot over a pre-set marker on the ground, he reached out and pulled a 'vine' that looked no different from any other. It was a simple trap compared to the rest. It released a prop that held a large rock up on the edge of the canyon. Elegant in its simplicity, it struck without sound or warning. With a sickening crunch, it swatted the Quincy down. It didn't land just right, missing Uryuu's head and striking him a glancing blow in the back of the neck instead. It didn't need to be accurate. The board winked out of existence immediately and the young man tumbled bonelessly to the floor. Ixtlilton immediately started running to the campgrounds for help. With his bad foot, Tezcatlipoca hobbled as fast as he could towards his fallen enemy. He threw himself on the body, rolled it over and worked his mirror out from the boy's uniform. It was over now.

* * *

Nemu didn't understand what she was seeing. One second, she was reaching up to a smiling and triumphant Uryuu. He had saved her once again. He was going to sweep her into the sky and take her safely home. She was happy and proud of him. Suddenly, his glasses seemed to float past her face. They shattered on the rocks behind her. There was something wet on her face as well. Where was Uryuu? What happened? Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she looked down to see him lying there, blood seeming to pour out of the back of his skull. He wasn't moving. She couldn't move. She was screaming. She knew she should do something but she couldn't move. Then he came into her view. The high priest. He tore away at Uryuu's clothes and pulled out that damned mirror. Nemu's vision turned red. She knew what to do now.

As Tezcatlipoca held up his mirror, he focused quickly on a restraint spell. It would only take a split second to restrain the remaining foreigners. He didn't get that split second. He was bowled over by Nemu's attack. He defended himself as best he could, a lifetime of dirty tricks and desperate holds counteracting the grieving woman's strength and speed. He still absorbed a lot of punishment as Nemu drove fists and elbows into his body punctuating each blow crying

"How could you! How could you!"

Throughout it all, she tried to take the mirror from him. He knew the second he let it go, he was finished. Retention of the mirror was the only way he was going to win. They rolled over and over in the dust in their life and death struggle. Finally, with a savage wrench, Nemu pulled the disk from his grasp.

Straddling his body, Nemu raised it up and prepared to smash it into his face. She wanted to do more than kill him. She wanted to pound the stone against his skull over and over until he was a bloody paste. She wanted to pour all her anger and rage into punishing this man who had harmed the only man she had ever truly cared about. She stared down at him, preparing to relish the sight of the stone smashing him like an insect.

Then she stopped.

The look on his face made her stop. She'd seen it before. He knew he was going to die. He knew she was going to kill him. She's seen it a thousand times before on other faces. Sometimes the faces were resigned or defiant. Mostly there were afraid. So many live she'd already taken. Men, woman, oh have mercy, even children. She could see them. All of them. Could she really add even one more? With a cry, she threw the mirror as hard as she could against the canyon walls. It shattered with a blast of energy, smoke pouring out of it. She stood up over her battered foe.

"Go." She said. "Go now. Don't ever let me see you again."

Without a backward glance, she left.

Tezcatlipoca gingerly picked himself up. He limped over to his walking stick, then to the shattered remains of his mirror. Picking up a few shards, he stared at them, hands shaking as he tried to absorb the loss. She had no idea what she'd just done. She'd destroyed what amounted to a good portion of his life. Dropping the now worthless bits of glass, he made his way towards the exit. He shuffled slowly, his head hung low, seeming to have aged centuries in a matter of seconds.

Nemu rushed over to where Hanataro was already working to save Uryuu's life. She fell to her knees beside him. "Is he alright?"

Hanataro didn't even look up. Gone was the awkward gangly youth. He was totally focused on the task at hand. Healing, saving lives, this was the area that made him truly feel alive. The glow around his hands was intense as he stopped Uryuu's bleeding. His patient's head was actually floating a few centimeters off the ground, cushioned by the healing field.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi," Hanataro said, "I want you to listen to me carefully. Our actions in the next few seconds will decide if he lives or dies. He has experienced considerable trauma. I will need to stabilize him immediately. I need you to take over here. Can you do that?"

She stared at Uryuu's still form. Blood had soaked his white uniform a dark red around his shoulders. Touching her face, she felt his blood where it had splashed against her cheek.

"Lieutenant!" Hanataro shouted.

Nemu snapped out of it. This was no time to fall to pieces. "Yes, I can assist you."

"Alright." He said. "I want you to slowly take over the healing field. As I withdraw, you take charge. Are you ready?" Nemu nodded. "On three. One,two, three."

The transition went smoothly. Uryuu's head continued to float on a cushion of healing energy. In charge of maintaining the field, Nemu could feel the skull fractures, cracked vertebrae and damaged blood vessels. He was barely breathing. Hanataro went through his kit with remarkable speed, selecting a series of splints and bandages. With no hint of hesitation or indecision, he quickly wrapped Uryuu's head and neck in a brace, with splints and bandages securing the brace against his body to prevent any movement. He selected three different medicines from his limited store of pharmaceuticals and injected them into Uryuu's veins.

"OK, lieutenant." He said, "I'm taking over now. On three. One, two three."

They smoothly changed positions, the healing field never faltering. Nemu was reduced to being a spectator again.

"Can you heal him?" She asked.

Hanataro shook his head. "I can keep him alive and stable. He needs to be operated on as soon as possible. We need to get him back to Soul Society."

She almost broke out in hysterical laughter. Get him back to Soul society. Just that simple. Suddenly Hanataro looked at her with surprise in his eyes. She didn't have to wonder the cause for long. She heard it herself. A low murmuring. The sound of voices. Many people walking up the path. There was no question whose friends they were.

"Keep working on him." Nemu ordered.

"What are you going to do, lieutenant." He asked.

"Just keep working on him." She repeated.

* * *

She got up and walked towards the source of the noises. She knew what she was about to do was pointless. They were going to be captured. Possibly killed. It didn't matter. She would hold it off as long as she could. When the first arrow flew past her ear, she raised her hands.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Lightning sped from her fingers to knock the archer down. She had used enough force to stun only. It was a mistake. She should be shooting to kill. She couldn't bring herself to do it. More arrows and stones flew in her direction. They knew she was there now. She couldn't let them get close enough for hand to hand. They would quickly overcome her. She settled in to fight from a distance.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

* * *

Hanataro never faltered in caring for his patient. With his constant attention, Uryuu was holding on just fine. If he could just get him back to the forth division in the next hour, he might even make a full recovery. He knew that was most likely not going to happen. Through his streaming eyes, he watched as Lieutenant Kurotsuchi fired off spell after spell to keep the enemy at bay. It was a great effort, but doomed to failure. Only the narrowness of the canyon prevented them from being surrounded. As Nemu lost strength and energy, the chants got longer and longer as she struggled to maintain their effectiveness. One warrior after another went down stunned only to be dragged back and another take his place. Nemu was not unscathed. She had an arrow sticking from one thigh. Blood was seeping from an abdominal wound. As he watched a slingstone struck her left shoulder, probably shattering it. Her hand went down immediately. Still she refused to give in. Calling out her most powerful spell, using he last of her strength, she filled the canyon with electricity that swept down the path, knocking them all backwards and causing stones to fall from the canon walls. When it was over, the enemy was either stunned on the ground or running. Nemu remained on her feet sobbing for breath. Hanataro didn't know how she was still able to stand. She tried to straighten up and promptly collapsed. Gently setting Uryuu down, Hanataro ran to the fallen officer.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi!" He cried.

She tried to raise herself up on her elbow. "Stay back. I have to keep going."

Hanataro picked her up in a fireman's carry. "You've done enough Lieutenant."

"You don't understand." She said. "They're only regrouping. They're not going to stop. They're going to come back."

He set her down next to Uryuu as gently as he could. She was right. Although he was a healer, he was also a member of the Gotei 13, a warrior. The Quincy was hanging on to life by a thread. His superior was badly wounded and combat ineffective. His options were to surrender or to continue to resist if he had the means to do so.

He pulled out his zampakuto. He didn't want to do this. He had avoided violence his entire life, dedicating himself to healing and easing the suffering of others. This was a part of the job he had always dreaded. Raising his sword above his head he brought it down on the still form of the wounded Quincy. The red gauge on Hisagomaru quickly filled up. He didn't remove the blade until it glowed a deep crimson all over. As he raised it up, he felt some pride seeing his patient breathing easier and with better color. Hisagomaru had absorbed a great deal of his wounds. He had a much better chance of survival now. Hanataro felt it was unfortunate as he gazed at his glowing blade that Hisagomaru didn't only just heal. He turned to walk down the path.

"Seventh seat Yamada. Where are you going?" Nemu asked.

Hanataro didn't turn around. "I'm going to do what I can"

Nemu watched as the young medic went off to face their enemy. Ignoring the pain, she sat up to look at Uryuu. It just wasn't fair. He had endured so much and come so far. It wasn't fair for him to lie there so still. Now there was nothing left. They were going to be captured again. She didn't doubt Uryuu was going to be killed right in front of her. She couldn't bear the thought. She reached out to take his hand. This was probably the last time they would have together. As she looked at her hand entwined in his lifeless fingers she noticed something. There was a tube hanging from Uryuu's belt. It was a signal flare. She pulled it free. Yes, it was a standard issue slap flare. Green. It was probably futile, but at least she was doing something to try for help. It was hard to get the cap off one-handed. She fumbled the firing pin onto the primer cap. You were supposed to use two hands to launch the flare, slapping upward to drive the pin into the primer. She improvised, trying to aim the flare towards the clearest patch of sky overhead and firing it by slamming it down on the ground. It hissed as is exploded out of the tube. To her relief it missed the canyon walls and the trees on the edge to explode cleanly and clearly in the blue sky above. A bright green light floated above them. Their location was now clearly marked for any friendly forces looking for them. If anyone was looking for them. If they could get here in time.

"Nemu…san?"

Uryuu! He was awake! She bit her lip and forced herself up on her good hand to lean over him.

"Don't move Uryuu-kun." She said. "You're badly hurt."

"I can't see." He whispered.

"You're glasses are broken. I'm sorry." She replied.

"No wonder everything looks so dark." he said.

His eyes were wide open. He couldn't seem to focus her. It was dim at the bottom of the canyon but far from dark. He couldn't see.

"Is it raining Nemu-san?" He asked.

His face was getting wet. When had she started crying?

"Don't worry Uryuu-kun. Help is on the way."

"I feel tired." He said.

"Try to stay awake." She said. "I need to talk to you."

"That's right." He replied. "When this was all over we were going to have a long talk together. I was looking forward to that."

"Yes." She said. " I was too."

From behind her came a booming roar. The canyon shook and rocks started to fall all around them. She threw herself over Uryuu to protect him from this latest threat.

* * *

Hanataro stood where Nemu had fought off the enemy. It offered a good view down the path. Sure enough, they had regrouped and were approaching with caution. He raised his zampakuto high overhead.

"B b b beware! Y you are now facing s s seventh seat Y Yamada Hanataro! L l leave now and I I I'll spare your , uh, lives!"

The enemy warriors paused and glanced at each other. On the one hand, they obviously faced a green stripling. On the other hand, the foreigners had surprising powers and they had just taken a beating earlier today. Also his sword glowed an lurid shade of crimson. They really had to think about it.

"He's bluffing!" A voice called out.

Hanataro could just make out the form of Ixtlilton standing behind the group.

"He's their healer. He's not a warrior. Ignore his puny threats."

"Don't you dare come closer!" Hanataro shouted. "I don't want to hurt anybody, but I do have the power to stop you!"

Ixtlilton sneered. "He's lying. Ignore his yammering and bring him to me."

Making up their minds, the warriors resumed their implacable advance.

"Stop." Hanataro commanded.

They didn't even hesitate.

"Please. I'm begging you. Stop."

A few in the front began to run. Hanataro closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. What he was about to do tore at his gentle soul.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

With a despairing cry, he raised Akeiro Hisagomaru over his head and struck the blade along the canyon wall. A crimson blast of energy traveled in a straight line, furrowing through the rock, throwing shrapnel across the canyon and scything down the enemy forces. Dozens fell screaming. Many died, many more were wounded. Hanataro knew that would happen. That had not been his goal, just an anticipated side effect. It wouldn't be enough to wipe them all out. What followed did. As he predicted, the rock carved from the canyon wall by Hisagomaru weakened it just enough. The remaining enemy realized it a little too late. The rock caved into the trench starting a chain reaction. A landslide. In seconds, everything on the canyon floor would be buried. The enemy ran for the exit downhill. Some of them might even make it to safety. Hanataro ran in the opposite direction towards his patients.

He chanted to himself over and over again, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.

He ran up to Uryuu and Nemu and threw himself over their bodies just as the wave of rock and dirt reached them. The rumbling of the mountain falling in on itself lasted a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** You didn't really think I was going to let them die did you?

He could hear voices murmuring in the background. The loudest sounded like a young woman.

"We actually had to re-grow a few of his vertebrae. Luckily for him, none of the nerves were substantially damaged."

He was in pain, though it was not severe. More like an ache all across his head and shoulders. Even as he experienced it, he noticed it was rapidly ebbing away.

"He's very lucky. Hanatarou's shikai probably saved his life. It took days off his recovery time."

He tried to open his eyes. The light hurt, and he winced as he tried to cover his eyes with his hand.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, look!"

Was that Rukia who spoke? Adjusting to the brightness, he opened his eyes to look around. He was obviously in a bed. Blurry though they were without his glasses, he was still about to make out the forms of his friends. Rukia, Ichigo, Chad and Renji were standing in a group by the foot of the bed.

"I'm in Soul Society?" He rasped. "What happened? Did we win?"

"You tripped and hit your head." Ichigo said in a spooky tone as he waved his hands around. "It was aaaall a dreeaaam."

Rukia elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch! Hey, what'd you do that for?"

"Stop that you fool! Yes Ishida-san, we're back in Soul Society. Don't you remember being rescued?" She asked.

He thought for a moment. "I remember escaping through the tunnels. There were a lot of tremors and cave-ins."

"You have this idiot to thank for that." Rukia said. "He almost tore the entire mountain apart."

"Hey, that was not my fault!" Ichigo protested. "Kenpachi actually fought his way through their entire army and kinda decided to lend a hand."

"Lend a hand!" Rukia huffed. "Between the two of you, you destroyed the temple, the stadium and half the mountain. You fools almost killed everyone searching the tunnels!"

"We SAID we were SORRY already!" Ichigo shot back.

"Actually only you said you were sorry." Renji said. "The captain said something about culling out the weak and went home."

As they argued, images kept popping up in his mind. It was as though he had forgotten something. It was all coming back to him. The assault on the temple. The frantic searching. Escaping through the tunnels. All the while, the increasing urgent feeling grew that he had forgotten something very important. Suddenly, he realized what it was. He struggled to sit up.

"Nemu! Where's Nemu?"

Someone put their hands on his shoulders and pushed him gently back down.

"Please don't try to sit up yet Ishida-san. We're still working on you. You were only brought in yesterday."

The speaker leaned into view over him. She was a tall woman with short silver hair and two long braids on the side. He remembered her assisting Captain Unohana. He couldn't quite remember her name at the moment. Since she wore a badge, he assumed she was Lieutenant Kotetsu. She held up a small flashlight.

"Can you tell me how do you feel right now?" She held open his right eye and shone the light into it.

"I was in a lot of pain a while ago. I kinda feel sore right now." He said.

She checked his other eye. "Can you tell me where?" She asked.

"Mostly my head and the back of my neck." He replied.

She gestured to someone he couldn't see. He realized someone was holding the sides of his neck. The pain eased until it was just a dull ache in the back of his head.

"And now?" She asked.

"Much better." He said. "Just a mild headache now."

She smiled "Very good Ishida-san. Now let's try having you sit up slowly. Do you think you can do that?"

He didn't try to answer. Carefully, he put his hands on either side of the bed. Lifting his body caused the pain in his head to flare up a little. He ignored it. Soon he was in a sitting position.

"Here, take these." She said as she handed him his glasses. "My apologies if these are not quite right. They are reproductions based on your broken pair. "

Broken? Uryuu wondered. When did I break my glasses?

Putting them on, he didn't notice any difference. Able to see clearly, he looked around the hospital room. Besides the lieutenant and his friends, there was a couple of lower seated shinigami he assumed had been working on him.

"These are fine." He said. "So everyone made it out? We were all rescued?"

"Yes Ishida-san, we all made it back." Rukia replied. "As soon as we were able to make a gateway home, we gathered up the prisoners and escaped."

"Lucky for you, someone spotted that flare." Ichigo added. "The second division said you were buried alive. They got to you just in time."

What flare? Uryuu thought. Buried alive? He didn't remember that. After a second or two, he dismissed it as irrelevant.

"So Nemu-san and Yamada-san are OK?" He asked.

"Lieutenant Kurosutchi is fine. She is being healed with the rest of the twelfth division members in another wing." Isane said.

She looked down as she thought about Hanataro. "Seventh seat Yamada had only superficial injuries. He has been sent home to recuperate."

Yes, physically Hanataro was fine. Mentally was something else. He would need help and time to get over his trauma.

Uryuu felt disappointed that Nemu wasn't there. He realized that on some level, he expected she would be with him when they got back. This was foolish. Obviously she had been injured as well in the escape. He wanted to ask what had happened to her, but the lieutenant just said she was fine.

"Well, I guess we did it then." He said.

"You're damn right we did!" Ichigo said. "And to celebrate, we're having a huge barbecue tonight in the main square."

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, will Ishida-san be able to attend?" Rukia asked.

"It's hard to say." Isane replied. "He has a head injury and those are always slow to heal."

"You'll have to hurry up." Renji said. "They're going home tomorrow."

Going home tomorrow? Uryuu thought. Why so soon? Everything seemed to be happening so fast.

"We will definitely be done by then, but I can't be sure if he will be well enough to walk around by tonight." Isane said.

"Well just in case, I'd like you to have this." Rukia placed a package at the foot of his bed. "It's some clothes. Ni-sama had his own tailor make it for you."

"What happened to my clothes?" Uryuu asked.

"They were shredded." Ichigo said. "We managed to salvage this stuff, the rest we burned." He held up Uryuu's Quincy bracelet and his belt with the Seele Schneider and ginto intact.

"You BURNED my clothes!" Uryuu shouted.

"Come on, even you couldn't have fixed them." Ichigo said.

"Well we'll never know now, will we?" Uryuu replied. He sighed. "I'll take my bracelet back now."

"Sure." Ichigo said. "I'll leave the rest with Lieutenant Kotetsu here."

"We will keep your things in a safe place until tomorrow Ishida-san." Isane said. "For now, we have more work to do. Say goodbye to everyone and we'll get started."

Slipping his Quincy bracelet back onto his wrist made Uryuu feel better already. "All right. I guess I'll see you guys later."

Rukia gave him a gentle hug. "You get better soon. The clothes are yours to keep even if you don't use them. You have to promise me you won't alter them though! Ni-sama will be insulted if you do."

Uryuu laughed. "I promise, I'll restrain myself from making any modifications."

Ichigo shook his hand. "See you later Ishida."

"Try to make it if you can." Renji said as he walked out the door. "Chicks love a war hero. Ow! Dammit Rukia!"

Chad was the last to go. He also shook Uryuu's hand.

"Get better soon." He said.

"Thanks." Uryuu said. "We did pretty good, didn't we?"

Chad simply smiled. When he left, the room seemed very quiet and empty.

"I have to be going as well." Isane said. "I have rounds to make. If you need anything, just let one of us know and we'll see what we can do. In the meantime, these two will continue to work on you. You still have a lot of damage."

"Thank you Kotestu-san." Uryuu said. "I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"Oh don't mention it." She said as she walked out the door. "It's our duty and our pleasure to help. I'll see you later."

Closing the door, she took out her cell phone. What she was about to do didn't feel right to her. It seemed like she was crossing some kind of ethical line. Nonetheless, the Shinigami Women's Association had all agreed to do their part. It was up to her to get the ball rolling. She quickly reviewed the file she pulled up from drafts.

"Lone Sparrow is Awake. Repeat: Lone Sparrow is awake. Commence Operation Nightingale."

With one push of a button, the message was sent. Her job was done. Now she really did have to go back to her rounds. She hoped this didn't cause any trouble.

All over Seretai, the cell phones of several members of the Shinigami Women's Association went off. Each one of them had a task to perform. Some went to get tools. Others supplies. When they were done, they would all converge on a certain hotel room. They all knew the stakes and were committed to making Operation Nightingale a success.

* * *

During the course of his treatment, Uryuu had fallen into a light sleep. He woke up from his nap feeling very refreshed. He no longer felt any pain. Maybe a little stiffness in his neck. He picked up the glasses they had given him off the nightstand. He turned them over and over. They looked exactly the same as his old ones. He put them on. Unable to tell the difference between his old set and the one he was wearing, he simply accepted the new glasses as his own. The room he was in was pleasant enough with the walls painted a cheerful yellow and landscape paintings hung here and there. The shadows were growing long as the sun set outside. On a table to the side were several baskets and vases full of flowers. He got up and put on a hospital robe. There were slippers under the bed. He felt weak as he went over to the table, but not that bad. He read the card on the first flower basket.

"Our profound thanks for your contribution and sacrifice."

It had the First Division logo on it. The next was a beautiful Ikebana arrangement.

"May your stay be pleasant and short."

It was from the Fourth Division.

Another was simply a ragged bouquet of wildflowers stuck in a jar. The card was a crudely torn piece of paper taped to the glass. It read,

"You get better soon Pencil. OK?"

It had a little smiley face drawn on it. He smiled. No need to wonder where that one came from. Making his way back to the bed, he picked up the package Rukia had left behind. He put it on the bed and untied the string. Wrapped in paper were a pair of geta sandals. He put them aside. Under some more wrapping, he found a beautiful yukata. It was white with blue borders. As expected, the cloth had a geometric pattern. He laughed as he realized it was a Quincy cross repeated in alternating rows. No, he didn't think he'd have to alter this. He would have to think of some way to thank the Kuchikis. He also would like to meet their tailor. He had been warned that he would probably be weak and need to stay in bed all night. He didn't feel that way. Being in Soul Society probably had something to do with it. With its energy rich environment, he was feeling stronger all the time. In fact, he felt like taking a walk. He hit the buzzer on the hospital bed to summon a nurse.

"Yes, sir? Oh, you're up. Are you alright?" She said.

"Yes miss." He replied. "I was just wondering. Is there any place I can shower and change?"

"Right this way sir." She said.

He followed her down the hall holding the yukata. He hoped Nemu would like it.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Matsumoto Rangiku said as she removed her shoes. She hustled to the main room where a swarm of members from the Shinigami Women's Association were running back and forth completing various tasks. At the center of the room sat the focus for all their activities. It was Nemu. She sat in a terrycloth robe while one woman worked on her fingernails, another on her toes and a third on her hair.

"How are we doing ladies?" Matsumoto asked.

Kotetsu Kiyone held up her contribution. "They finished her yukata just in time."

It was a lovely red-on-salmon color with the twelfth division's symbol, the thistle, worked into the pattern.

"I'm almost done with her hair." Hinamori Momo said. "I'm going to do the makeup next."

"I am grateful for all your help." Nemu said. "However, I can dress myself."

"Oh don't be silly." Matsumoto said. "You don't want to see him in your drab old work clothes and your same old look, do you?"

"That is who I am." Nemu replied.

"This is you too." Matsumoto said. "We're just going to show that boy of yours a different facet, that's all."

Nemu blushed. "He's not really my boy." She was starting to regret telling her plans to her friends. She didn't think something like this would happen.

"All in good time dear, all in good time." Matsumoto reached into the bag she was carrying.

"Here it is." She held up a perfume bottle. "This stuff does the job first time, every time!"

"Does what exactly?" Nemu asked.

"You'll see." Matsumoto replied.

She sprayed a cloud of the fragrance at her. Nemu sneezed as it stung her nose.

"Careful, Rangiku!" Momo said as she picked up the comb she had just dropped.

"Sorry!" Matsumoto grinned and shrugged as she apologized.

Ise Nanao sidled up next to Masumoto and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me Matsumoto-san. Can I talk to you in the next room?"

"Eh? What for?" She asked.

"Just get over there." Nanao growled.

Nanao stalked out of the room with Matsumoto cheerfully following behind. As soon as they were out of earshot, she immediately voiced her concerns.

"Matsumoto, are we sure we should be doing this?" She asked.

"Doing what?" the busty lieutenant replied. "We're just helping a friend look her best."

"This is not a normal situation." Nanao said. "Nemu isn't well developed socially and I'm worried we're pushing her into things she's not equipped to handle."

"I'm not seeing your point." Matsumoto said.

Nanao frowned. "Look, I just don't think we're doing her any favors by getting her all…tarted up and throwing her at some boy!"

Matsumoto's eyes widened in shock. She drew herself up to her full height and put her hands on her hips.

"Why Ise Nanao, I'm surprised at you! We most certainly are not 'tarting up' anyone. Nemu wants to show her gratitude to the man who saved her life before he goes home tomorrow. We're helping to make the short time they have left together as memorable and pleasant as possible. How can you say we're 'throwing' her at anybody? At worst, she's just visiting with a sick boy in the hospital to make him feel better. What could be more wholesome than that?"

Nanao looked chagrined as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well…when you put it that way. Alright, I'm sorry."

"It's OK Nanao-chan." Matsumoto said. "I know you're just looking out for her best interests."

She clapped her fellow Lieutenant a couple of times on the shoulder to show no hard feelings and went back to the main room. Nanao thought about what her friend had said. Maybe she was overreacting. After all, Nemu was just going to bring the wounded boy his dinner and talk with him for a while. It was perfectly innocent. In the next room, she heard Matsumoto call out.

"Are we ready for the yukata yet? Remember to keep the top loose. We're aiming for a lot of neckline!"

Nanao smacked her palm into her face.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ishida demanded.

The men they rescued were all being kept in one large ward. All of the men were sitting up in their beds and looking at Uryuu with wide eyes. One man, Ishikawa Kaoru, acted as their spokesman.

"My deepest apologies, sir." He said, "We do not know where she is."

"Stop 'sir'ing me." Uryuu said. "I'm not in your chain of command. I thought all the twelfth division members were brought here."

The men exchanged looks. This person may not be in their chain of command, but none of them would forget his coming to their rescue, blasting the enemy with a storm of energy arrows. What was a Quincy anyway? No, best to play it safe.

Ishikawa tried to explain things to the mysterious stranger again. "Normally sir, we are not treated here. We are supposed to be sent straight back to our division barracks. Captain Mayuri's people are supposed to cure us. He insists his people receive treatment from no one else."

That was true, Uryuu thought. He remembered Nemu had told him something similar before.

"Then how did you end up here?" Uryuu asked.

"We do not know sir." Ishikawa responded.

And they certainly weren't going to tell anybody to correct the mistake.

"But you did see your lieutenant." Uryuu said.

"Yes sir. She was being pushed in a wheelchair by the fourth division captain. She told us that she was leaving and for us to wait here." Ishikawa replied.

Uryuu wondered what was going on. So Nemu had already left. Where would she go?

"I see. Thank you gentlemen. Carry on."

He walked away without a backwards glance deep in thought. She had been injured enough to need a wheelchair, but left in the company of Captain Unohana. Maybe she was following orders and had returned to the twelfth division? It made sense that she would go home and report to her Captain. It was her duty. Still, the thought kept creeping up to him that she hadn't even tried to come see him. He pushed the thought away as unworthy. Nemu surely had a good reason for leaving without seeing him. He couldn't help wishing she had. Maybe he needed a distraction. Perhaps he'd look up the gang at the barbecue.

* * *

Nemu took small deliberate steps down the hallway as she carried a tray loaded with food. She didn't want to spill anything. It didn't help that the hallway was pretty crowded.

"I would like to express once again how much I appreciate all your help." She said. "But is it necessary for so many of you to accompany me?"

"We're just here for moral support." Matsumoto said. The half-dozen or so women surrounding Nemu agreed.

"Yes, moral support."

"We're with you all the way."

"Gambatte!"

"Is it necessary to film me for moral support?" Nemu asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Momo said as she put the camera down. "I just thought you'd like a remembrance for later."

"Actually, you are all making me very uncomfortable." Nemu said.

"Just pretend we're not here." Nanao said. Several others agreed.

"Yes, like we're not even here."

"Do you hear something? I'm sure there's nobody there."

"We're like the wind."

Like the wind indeed, Nemu thought as the group clomped down the hallway. She was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

"Here it is." Kiyone said. "This is the room nee-san said he was in."

"OK Nemu, here we go." Matsumoto said. "Do you remember what I taught you?"

"Chin up, back straight, neckline open." Nemu recited.

"Good girl!" Matsumoto crowed. "There's nothing an injured man likes better than to be served a hot meal by pretty girl. It builds their morale and stiffens their spines. Among other body parts, if you know what I mean. Eh? Eh?"

"Like what?" Nemu asked.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Just get in there and show him what you've got!"

"Good luck!" "Go for it!" The others cried.

Nemu really wished they'd shut up and go away. She imagined this would be more of a private moment. It didn't help that Momo was filming her again. Balancing the tray on one hand, she knocked lightly on the door.

"Uryuu-kun? Are you awake?" There was no answer. She knocked again. "Uryuu-kun?"

Trying the doorknob, she found it was unlocked. Entering the room, she saw he was not there. She popped her head out into the hall.

"Kotetsu-san, are you sure this is the right room? No one is in here."

"Huh?" Kiyone replied. She went into the room herself and looked around. "Well that's strange."

She took out her cell phone. "Just a minute Nemu-san. We'll get this all straightened out"

She went to a corner. "Hello, nee-san? We've got a problem here."

After that, Nemu couldn't follow the conversation. The rest of her moral support group crowded in around the doorway straining their ears as Kiyone would occasionally spout off an "Uh huh." or a "Yeah, yeah, I see." After a while she closed her phone and turned to face the group.

"Uh guys." Kiyone said as she grinned and scratched the back of her head. "Ishida-san isn't here anymore."

The woman gasped as one. "What!" They all more or less said.

Kiyone was red with embarrassment. "Nee-san says he checked out about half an hour ago. He told the receptionist he was going to the barbeque."

"Why didn't she tell us earlier?" Matsumoto said.

"She was doing her rounds. She didn't know." Kiyone said. "She just found out from the receptionist."

"So now what do we do?" Momo asked.

"We're going to get Nemu to that barbecue, that's what!" Matsumoto declared. "Let's go!"

As they hustled down the corridor, Nemu tried her best not to spill any of the food on the tray.

"What shall I do with this?" She asked.

Glancing around, Matsumoto spotted a patient slowly limping down the hall leaning on his IV stand. She took the tray from Nemu and thrust it into his hands.

"Here." She said. "Eat this in good health."

"May it stiffen your spine and other body parts." Nemu added with a polite bow.

The patient stared after them as the group continued to hurry towards the exit. As Kione was the most familiar with the layout of the compound, she led the way, turning the corner leading past the reception desk to the exit first. Everyone was very surprised when she came running back looking very upset and waving her hands.

"Huddle!" She stage whispered at them.

Gathering into a circle, Kiyone kneeled down in the center.

"Guys," she said, "we've got big problems. Captain Mayuri is out there!"

* * *

"I'll be damned before some third seat tells me what I can and cannot do." Mayuri snarled. "Get your captain out here now or suffer the consequences."

He raised his right hand towards third seat Iemura Yasochika. It started to give off an ominous glow. Iemura leaned back.

"Now let's not do anything rash Captain." He said in a wavering tone.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Isane said as she approached the desk.

"Not unless you've been suddenly promoted." Mayuri sneered. "I insist you bring me your captain. Your division is in blatant violation of an agreement we signed ages ago. This is not the first time your division has violated that agreement, but it is by far the worst. Now get Captain Unohana out here this instant!"

"She is not available." Isane replied. "She is currently making a house call to the eleventh division. Her phone is off line and she gave strict orders not to be disturbed. She is not expected back until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"A house call!" Mayuri exclaimed. "Ugh. Never mind then. Just give me my people and I'll lodge a complaint in the morning."

"I cannot release any patients without Captain Unohana's consent." Isane said.

"But they can release themselves can't they?" Mayuri asked. "Send them word that they are expected back to the twelfth division barracks immediately."

"I'm afraid they are all sleeping at the moment. Please come back tomorrow." Isane replied.

Mayuri's eyes narrowed. He knew he was being stonewalled.

"Where's Nemu?" He asked. "I can at least visit my own daughter?"

Isane was not a good liar. "She was badly injured during the rescue and is currently in ICU."

Mayuri stared hard at Isane. He knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"I understand she had a few broken bones and some puncture wounds. That's hardly enough to slow her down." He said.

"She also had massive internal injuries." Isane said.

"Then all she needs is one of these." Mayuri said as he pulled a jar out of his coat. Inside the jar, long pale segmented bodies writhed and squirmed in a green fluid.

"I call them healing worms." Mayuri said. "These will soon replace your pathetically outdated healing methods and have shinigami back on the battlefield in a matter of hours instead of days. I just need a few test subjects to fine tune the process."

As they watched, one of the creatures broke the surface of the green fluid. It made a squawking sound and waved it's feelers before diving back below the surface.

Iemura adjusted his glasses. "Did that thing have…teeth?"

* * *

"Can your sister make him go away?" Matsumoto asked.

From the loud angry tones, it didn't seem like Mayuri was going anywhere soon.

"I don't know." Kiyone replied. "If he tries to force his way in, I don't think we can stop him."

"We have to get you out of here Nemu." Momo said.

Nanao looked around as she weighed their options. She spotted a nearby linen closet.

"I have an idea." She said. "Kiyone, I need you to send a text message to Isane. Tell her we're going to do like this…"

* * *

Isane looked down as her phone beeped for an incoming message. Glancing at the screen, she soon gave it her full attention.

"I'm sorry lieutenant, am I boring you?" Mayuri said sarcastically.

"Oh, my apologies captain." She replied, "Where were we?"

Mayuri sneered. "We were talking about…"

"GOOD EVENING BIG SISTER ISANE" Kiyone shouted. "WELL, I'M DONE VISITING! I'M OFF TO THE BARBECUE!"

Behind her, the group of shinigami women also waved and shouted.

"HI LEIUTENANT!" "HOW'S IT GOING!"

To make matters worse, none of them seemed to be trying to restrain their reiatsu. Combined with the noise and the shouting it was very disorienting.

"Will you people keep it down." Mayuri barked. None of them seemed to hear.

'SO ARE YOU GOING TO THE BARBECUE TOO ISANE!" Kiyone yelled. The other women shouted similar questions.

"No, I am afraid I have too many responsibilities to abandon them at this hour." She replied stiffly. She was not a good actress.

"IN THAT CASE, I GUESS I WILL SEE YOU LATER!" Kiyone shouted. The other woman expressed similar sentiments at the top of their lungs.

"Yes, fine, go already!" Mayuri bellowed. "Just get out of here! You're giving me a headache!"

"OH, I'M SORRY CAPTAIN!" Kiyone shrieked. "I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU THERE. WE'LL BE GOING NOW. GOODBYE!"

Every woman in the group also shouted goodbye and waved their hands a lot as they moved towards the exit. What Mayuri didn't see was the quiet woman in the back wearing a hooded robe that covered her face.

* * *

"I'm glad that's over with." Kiyone said as they exited the compound gate. "I was losing my voice."

"Once again, I am in your debt." Nemu said as she pulled the hood of the borrowed robe down. "I'm not ready to see Mayuri-sama right now."

"What are friends for?" Matsumoto said. "Now, let's go to the barbecue and look for that boy of yours."

Nemu looked down and hesitated before she spoke. She didn't want to offend or hurt anybody's feelings.

"I agree, I will go and look for him. If possible, I would like to do it alone."

"You don't want us with you?" Momo said.

"It's not that I don't want you around." She replied. "It's just that I thing this is something I should do for myself."

The women all looked at each other. Maybe they had been turning a very private moment in Nemu's life into a circus.

"I understand." Matsumoto said. "Come here."

She gave Nemu a hug. "Good luck, OK."

Momo was next.

"Be careful." She said as she hugged Nemu, "I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I doubt Uryuu will try to hit me." Nemu said.

"No, not like that." Momo said. "I mean in here."

She placed her hand over her heart.

"Oh." Nemu said. "You mean that way."

She thought for a moment."Yes, I wouldn't like that. However, it's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Hear, hear!" Matsumoto said.

"You be careful anyway." Nanao said as she also hugged Nemu.

Kiyone's phone beeped. Looking at the screen, she gasped at the incoming message.

"Guys, Captain Mayuri is on the way out!"

"Quick!"Matsumoto said to Nemu. "You have to get out of here."

"Don't shunpo." Nanao said. "It'll make your reiatsu pulse."

"I know that." Nemu said. "What should I do?"

"We'll stall him." Matsumoto said as she pulled the hood of Nemu's robe over her head. "You walk out of here slow and casual-like and we'll distract him until you're gone."

"I really don't know how I'm going to repay you for all your help." Nemu said.

"Worry about that later." Nanao said. "Go! Go now."

With a final thank you to everyone, Nemu walked away. It was none too soon as Mayuri stormed out of the compound. He shouted back at the building he'd just left.

"If Nemu and the others are not returned to me by tomorrow morning, I'll call a special captains meeting to formally lodge a complaint!"

He turned back around to find himself surrounded by the shinigami women.

"GOOD EVENING CAPTAIN MAYURI-SAMA!"

They all shouted as they bowed over and over. Again, they were not even trying to hide their reiatsu making things loud on several levels.

"Yes, yes, good evening, now get out of my way." He said peevishly.

He shoved his way out of the circle. Momo jumped in front of him.

'Um, are you going to the barbecue Captain?" She asked

"No, now move aside." He said and side stepped around her.

Nanao blocked his way.

"If you have the time Captain Myuri-sama, I did have some business to discuss with you."

Mayuri sides stepped her as well. "Take it up with my office in the morning. Now will you cackling biddies get out of my way!"

Matsumoto stepped in front of him this time. The problem was she couldn't think of anything to say.

"So, uh, Captain Mayuri-sama, uh, nice weather we're having?" She finished weakly.

"Go away!" Mayuri said. Suddenly, he noticed someone walking down the street in a white hooded robe. There was something familiar about how they moved. He leaned forward and squinted a little.

"Wait a minute." He said. "Isn't that…"

Matsumoto knew she had to do something and fast. Reviewing and discarding several plans in a split second, she took the most effective course of action she could think of. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled the captain's face deep within the valley of her chest.

"Oh Captain Mayuri!" she squealed. "I'm so glad your daughter was rescued! Congratulations! You must be so happy!"

"Mmph, MMMPPHHH!" Mayuri said as he suffocated. He waved his hands wildly as he fought to draw breath. Finally, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. Pink streaks showed on his face where his makeup had rubbed off. His hat was nearly falling off his head.

"Why…you..filthy...you..." he sputtered as he wiped at his face with his hands.

Faster and more frantically he rubbed his face, then his hands. He seemed to lose awareness of his surroundings as he started wiping his hands on his robe over and over.

"Water. I must wash. I must bathe immediately!" he exclaimed, then he disappeared as he flash stepped back to his division headquarters.

"Well that was unexpected." Matsumoto said.

Momo held out a handkerchief. "Rangiku, you seem to have some makeup on your..um.. you know."

"Eh?" Matsumoto said.

She looked down at her bosom. White makeup was smeared all over her chest. She accepted Momo's handkerchief and began to wipe it off.

"Humph." She said. "It was worth it."

At the end of the street, Nemu finally walked around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

Ishida couldn't find anybody. Back home it would have been easy to find his friends. Their powers gave then unique spirit ribbons that stood out from the background. Here, everybody's spirit ribbons were the same. It made him feel off balance and uncomfortable. As he walked towards the main square, more and more people filled the streets. Most were dressed in colorful yukatas much like his own. It seemed everybody was going to the celebration. Suddenly, up ahead, he spied a familiar looking head of orange-red hair. Even in Soul Society, his reiatsu stood out loud and clear. It was Ichigo, still dressed in his shinigami uniform.

Trust Kurosaki to lack anything even resembling a style Uryuu thought.

He began to move through the crowd to greet him. Someone else got there first.

"There you are!" He heard Rukia say. "Where have you been?"

Rukia was wearing a lovely maroon yukata with a pattern of white forget-me-nots on it.

"Geez, sorry I'm late OK? I was hanging out with the eleventh for a while." Ichigo replied.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and stood up on her toes as she looked intently at Ichigo.

"What is wrong with your face? Have you been fighting!" She accused.

"It was nothing." Ichigo said. "Just a little scuffle with some guy in the eleventh. Fists only, no zampakutos. I won."

"Get down here." Rukia ordered. "I can't let you out of my sight for five minutes without you getting hurt."

She grabbed him by the lapel to hold him steady. Her hand glowed as she quickly healed the cuts and bruises on Ichigo's face.

"You're not supposed to be fighting. Tonight is for celebrating and relaxing."

As soon as his wounds were healed, she let him go.

"What were you fighting about anyway?" She asked

Ichigo looked away. "Nothing." He said.

Rukia didn't believe him. "I can't see you fist fighting for nothing." She said.

"Well, he was being rude." Ichigo said. "After what he said, I kinda had to straighten him out."

"What did he say?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo turned away and refused to answer.

"Ichigo. I asked you a question." She forced him to turn back to her.

"Now what did he say?" She demanded.

"He…said you…mumble, mumble, mumble." Ichigo muttered.

"He what? I can't hear you." She said.

"He said you have a nice ass alright!" He blurted out.

The stood there looking at each other for what seemed like a long time.

Rukia finally looked away. In a quiet voice she said, "Ichigo, it's not nice to beat people up for telling the truth."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"I mean it is a pretty nice ass, even if I do say so myself." She said as she looked behind her.

Ichigo was in shock. "Rukia, what are you saying?"

"Check it out if you don't believe me." She said while turning around.

"Stop that!" Ichigo said while covering his eyes.

"Go on." She said. "Check. It. Out."

She emphasized every word by bumping her hip against Ichigo.

"Rukia!" He whined. His face was going past red and into purple.

With a laugh, she decided to let him off the hook. She grabbed his hand.

"Come on," She said still laughing, "I saved you a seat by the fire."

Uryuu followed as Rukia dragged Ichigo through the crowd. Just what the heck was that all about? Even though it had happened in a public place surrounded by people, he still felt as if he had spied on his friends during a very private moment. He wasn't sure how to approach them after witnessing that. He'd feel like he was intruding. Entering the main square, he could see it was packed with shinigami. There were several cooking fires roasting sides of beef or suckling pigs. Two long tables in the middle were covered with side dishes, condiments and drinks. Rukia pulled Ichigo over to a bench by one of the cooking fires where Renji handed him a drink. Chad was playing a duet on acoustic guitar with the lieutenant who had a 69 tattooed on his face. A group of young ladies sat in a half circle around them, enjoying the music. Everywhere Uryuu looked, everyone seemed to be having a good time. As he watched, it occurred to him he didn't really belong here. True, he would be greeted warmly if he went over to his friends and they would do their best to make him feel at home. He doubted he ever would feel that way. At best, here in Soul Society he was a friend, a guest, but ultimately, as a Quincy, he didn't belong. Going over there now would feel like intruding. Maybe he should go back to the hospital.

Thinking of the hospital reminded him of Nemu. He still felt a little put off that she hadn't stopped by to see him before leaving. She must have went straight home. He supposed it was because she always followed orders. Especially Mayuri's orders. He could just picture it. Nemu reporting for duty despite her wounds. Mayuri sneering. Mocking her. Beating her.

As the brutal image of Mayuri 'welcoming' his daughter home filled his head, he made a decision. He was going to the twelfth division. He would see for himself if Nemu was alright. And if they didn't let him in or tried to stop him, well, they'd be sorry. He turned away from the barbecue and nearly knocked a young woman over in his haste.

"Oh, sorry miss." He said as he stepped around her.

He chided himself to be more careful as he strode away.

"Uryuu-kun?" The woman said.

"Huh?" He said. How did she know his name?

"Uryuu-kun, it's me." She replied.

He looked behind him. The young woman he'd nearly knocked down was Nemu! She looked completely different in a salmon colored yukata with a red pattern. She was holding a printed fan and had her hair up for a change, held in place by a simply decorated wooden comb.

"Nemu-san." He said. "You look…different."

Oh man, already with the awkwardness.

"Do you mean different good or different bad?" she asked.

"Good. Definitely good." He said. "This outfit suits you."

"Thank you." She said. "You look good too."

Uryuu felt himself blushing. "So, uh, what brings you here?"

"I was looking for you." She said. "I went to visit you in the hospital, but they said you had left."

She had come to visit him!

"Well, I went looking for you, but your men said you had left."

"I had Unohana heal me. I didn't want you to see me wounded and bandaged." She said

"Well, you look great." He said.

"It's not one hundred percent." She said. "I'm restricted from doing any heavy lifting or kido for the next four weeks. How are you doing? You were badly hurt last time I saw you."

"I'm not one hundred percent fixed either." He said. "I still feel a little stiff around the neck."

"I'm glad to see you on your feet."She said. "So you're going to the barbecue?"

Uryuu adjusted his glasses.

"I was thinking about it." He said. "But now that I'm here, I'm just not in the mood for crowds. I think I'll go back to the hospital. How about you?"

"I'm not much for parties either." Nemu said.

They stood side by side at the edge of the crowd watching for a while. A sudden thought occurred to her. Her heat raced and she wondered if she dare act upon it. It was not what she had planned for the evening, but conditions seemed right. She had to try.

"Uryuu-kun, have you eaten yet?" she asked.

"Me? No, I haven't. Did you want to go and get something?" he said indicating the tables.

"Well, I was thinking. If you don't feel like dealing with the crowds right now, we could eat at my place. The room service is supposed to be excellent."

"You mean you're not staying in your division barracks right now?" Uryuu asked.

"No." Nemu replied. "I didn't feel like going back there. Someone suggested a nice hotel nearby. If you like, we can eat dinner there quietly, then you can go back to the hospital."

Uryuu thought about it for a minute. "You know, that sounds like a good idea."

Nemu smiled. "Follow me. It's not far."

* * *

Ichigo reached for his tea to wash down the mouthful of food he was chewing on. The Gotei 13 may piss him off with their rules and traditions sometimes, but he had to admit, they put on a good spread. As he tilted his head back he saw something that made him forget what he was doing. He gagged on the tea and began to cough. Rukia began slapping him on the back.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He croaked. "It just went down the wrong way. I'm fine."

As soon as he stopped coughing, he looked around to confirm what he had just seen, but they were gone. He snorted. It had to have been his imagination. There was no way he saw Ishida picking up some hot chick. He turned his attention back to his food. .


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** A simple quiet dinner with pleasant conversation.

"This is more than room." Uryuu said as he looked around the 'hotel room' Nemu had rented.

It was actually a cottage, separate from the main hotel building. The innkeeper had guided them with an old fashioned lantern through the gardens to the path leading to the house and was showing them the amenities.

"We have your dinner all laid out on the table for you." He said. "Please eat it quickly before it gets cold."

He waved his hand to indicate the table set before the open sliding doors leading to the outside porch.

Uryuu walked past the table to look outside.

"Is that a hot spring?" He asked.

"You are most perceptive young sir." The innkeeper replied. "Yes, this cottage has its own bathing area, fenced off for maximum privacy. The bedroom is over here, with extra futons and blankets in this closet. The toilet facilities are here, already stocked with sundries. If you need anything, our facility guide with the room service menu is right here next to the phone."

"Everything looks fine, thank you." Nemu said.

The innkeeper put his shoes on in the entryway and picked up his lantern.

"I'll leave you to your dinner then. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything, anything at all."

With a smile and a bow, he backed out of the door, closing it behind him. His footsteps echoed in the night as he walked back to the main building.

Uryuu looked at Nemu. She looked back at him. She smiled.

"We should probably do as he says." She said as she gestured towards the table.

The food did look great. It was a kaiseki style meal with many small dishes of various kinds. They knelt down on the cushions next to the low table sitting opposite from each other.

"Itadaki-masu." Uryuu said as he picked up his chopsticks.

The food was piping hot having been cooked fresh only minutes before. Nemu had called ahead to have it prepared before their arrival. Traditionally, in the real world, a dinner like this cost a lot.

"Nemu, isn't all of this expensive?" He asked.

"I have some money saved up." She replied. "Mayuri-sama has to pay me in accordance with my rank as required by the Gotei 13. I never know what to do with it."

Uryuu frowned when she mentioned Captain Mayuri.

"The last time I saw your father, he didn't seem too upset by your capture."

Nemu seemed to take the news in stride.

"We're not getting along well lately." She said. "After he was censured by the Captain-Commander, he became very tense. He would hardly speak to me. He would be civil when we did talk, but there was always this undercurrent that made me very uncomfortable. It's another reason I began to volunteer for away missions."

"What's going to happen now?" Uryuu said. "Is he going to keep sending you into harm's way until you don't come back?"

"Don't put it that way." Nemu said. "They are legitimate assignments. Besides, it has given me some time to think."

"Oh?" Uryuu said. "About what?"

"About what I do. Who I am." She replied. "Lately, I've come to question my life. For as long as I can remember, I've always done whatever I was told. I started to wonder what I would rather be doing. No matter how I look at it, I can't see doing anything else. It's not that I can't picture myself in another division or pursuing another specialty. It's just that I've come to realize I actually enjoy what I do."

Uryuu looked shocked. Nemu saw she had to clarify quickly.

"No, no. Not what you are thinking. Not…hurting people. No, I mean making new discoveries. Inventing new things. We study a lot of things in the twelfth division. Computers, plants, microorganisms. There are so many things to learn and to try. It makes me feel useful and fulfilled."

"Not everything you do is positive." Uryuu said. "Captain Mayuri seems to have no regard for how his research is conducted. How can you reconcile your enjoying your work with the very real harm you do?"

"That's a good question." Nemu replied. "I've given that a lot of thought as well. Take a look around you."

She waved her hand to indicate the room. "What do you see?"

Uryuu gave it some thought.

"I t looks like a traditional ryokan." He said.

"But there are some concessions to modernity." Nemu said. "Like this one."

She got up and retrieved a remote from a nearby shelf. Punching a button, music from a stereo he hadn't noticed filled the room with slow-tempo samisen music.

"Soul Society is much like this room." Nemu continued. "We do things the same as we have for centuries. We make a few changes, like using cell phones and computers when we can see a clear advantage. The problem as I can see it is we are importing tools, new ways to do things, but not the new ways of thinking."

She sat back down to the table. "There is something the real world has that we desperately need, only we didn't know it. We need to import modern ethics. Researchers in the real world weigh the possibility of what can be gained against what it will cost. If it is likely to cause needless pain and suffering, they look for alternatives, like computer simulations or sometimes abandon the research altogether. Mayuri-sama has to be made to understand that facts are not always more important than lives."

"How are you going to do that?" Uryuu asked. "He doesn't strike me as the type to listen to other people."

"I may not succeed." Nemu said. "That doesn't mean I shouldn't try. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't"

"If you don't succeed, what will you do then?" Uryuu asked.

Nemu sat quietly as she turned the question over in her mind. "I don't know." She said. "I'll have to deal with that when it happens."

She clapped her hands. "Enough! Tonight is for relaxing and celebrating our good fortune."

She set two cups before her and picked up the bottle of sake from the table.

"Oh, none for me thanks. I'm underage." Uryuu said as she poured out the wine.

Nemu raised an eyebrow at him. "Considering who we are and the things we do, how much older do you think you're likely to get?"

She held out a cup to him. With a rueful grin he took it. While he never actually drank before, he had tasted sake once or twice. It was warmed to perfection and had an excellent bouquet.

"Kampai." He said before taking a deep drink.

Nemu drank as well and refilled their cups when they put them back on the table. The conversation moved to more personal things. What had happened since they last saw each other. How things were going in the real world. It was surprising how pleasant and easy the conversation flowed.

Nemu related how the fourth division was surprised by her visit and request for help. She went there regularly now to talk to a counselor there. It had helped to reduce her nightmares.

Uryuu told stories about the things happening in Karakura. Recent festivals and events. School activities. Silly things Ichigo, Keigo and the rest of the guys did. The latest handicrafts club news.

Time seemed to fly by as they talked and ate their dinner. Moonlight poured in from outside, the sound of the garden's fountain blending well with the music playing quietly in the background. They both had things to say about their recent adventure. Nemu didn't want to talk to him about her losing her memory or the days of terrifying hallucinations. She didn't feel it was necessary for him to know that now. She might tell him someday. Instead she told him about what she had observed and how she has been treated. She had several funny stories about the healer Patecatl and his wife Mayahuel.

Uryuu filled her in on the events leading up to her rescue.

"So then he pulls out the suit, and can you believe it, Rukia had drawn all over it to make it look like an actual bunny suit!" He said.

Nemu laughed. "I'm sure the look on his face was priceless." She started to fill their cups again.

"No more for me, please." He said. "I'm starting to feel a little dizzy." He winced slightly and started to rub his neck.

"I've seen you do that a few times now." she said. "Do you feel alright?"

"I've been getting some cramps or something in the back of my neck." He replied. "It's nothing."

"Here, let me look at it." She said as she got up.

"Don't worry about it." He said, "It's nothing, really."

Nemu put her cushion down behind him. "I'll be the judge of that. Now let me see."

She loosened up his yukata to expose his neck and upper back. She ran her hands lightly over his skin. The sensation sent shocks like electricity up and down his spine. He was suddenly very aware of how near she was.

"Yes, your muscles are very tense here." She said. "Let me work this out."

She began to massage the area at the base of his neck. He could feel the tension leaving as her fingers kneaded and pressed against the knots along his spine.

"How's that?" She asked.

"A little lower." He said.

He couldn't help but to groan with pleasure as she worked the sore, stiff areas on his back. He noticed she seemed to be wearing a rather subtle perfume that mixed with her own scent in intriguing ways.

"Better?" She asked

"Much better." He sighed.

"You know Uryuu-kun, I never properly thanked you for saving me." She said.

"You don't have to." He said. "I was just part of a team."

"That may be so, but that's not the whole truth." She said. "You didn't have to come with them. You didn't have to take the lead."

"I couldn't pass up an opportunity to make the shinigami look bad." He joked. "Quincy honor was at stake. Besides, you did more than your fair share in the escape. I owe you just as much as you owe me. "

She stopped massaging his neck and drew him close in a hug. "Nonetheless, as far as I'm concerned, you're my hero. Thank you."

His heart was pounding in his ears. He wasn't sure what he should do. He reached up and squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to say that." He said. "I'm not really a hero, I just wanted to help."

He could feel her breath against his ear as she spoke. "I am glad you wanted to help. And now, I want to reward you."

Uryuu felt like his throat was closing up. "Rewar…?"

He coughed. "Reward me? Uh, that's…that's really not necessary."

"I insist." Nemu said.

To Uryuu's relief, she stood up. Her next words made him tense up again.

"There is something I want to do for you." She said as she moved towards her side of the table. "It's something I've never done for anyone else."

"Really." Uryuu croaked.

"Yes." She replied "This is something I usually do to make myself feel better. It's a very private thing. You'll be the first I show it to."

She picked up the remote for the stereo and looked for a certain song.

"I saw a dance troupe performing in the streets one day and I wished I could move like that. It was fascinating. I didn't dare try to take lessons, but I did get books from the library. When I have time to myself I practice in private. I don't think I'm very good. Still, I would like to perform for you."

Uryuu relaxed and chided himself for the bad things that had been going through his head . He felt absolutely foolish and he had only himself to blame. He tried to put his embarrassment out of his head and look forward to Nemu's dance.

She found the song she was looking for and strode out onto the porch carrying two fans. The song she had selected started to play. With the garden bathed in moonlight as her backdrop, she stood tall and graceful as she assumed the first form of her dance.

"Ishida Uryuu, great Quincy hero, here is my reward for you."

Her timing was impeccable. As soon as she finished speaking, the music struck a loud chord. In time with the music, she snapped open the first fan. Moving her arm in a graceful arc, she moved her arm upwards to the right swaying as she followed the fan first up, then down towards her side. The music struck another chord as she snapped the left fan, bringing her right hand back to her waist and following the arc of the fan towards her left side. Bringing her hand forward again in a slow arc, she brought it towards her body and held out the right fan. Placing her finger through the slats, she spun the fan in time to the music. Waiting for the correct musical cue, she then did the same with the left. With dream-like motions, she raised and lowered her arms, arcing and swaying her body in time with the music. With a snap, she tossed the spinning fans into the air and caught them. She closed the fans as the music's tempo picked up. Her dance now included steps as she opened and closed the fans, taking small steps that seemed to cover great distances as she interpreted the meaning of the music, conveying the feelings it created in her to her audience of one. Uryuu was enthralled by her elegance and dexterity. He couldn't have looked away if he tried. The tempo picked up once more, her steps still small and delicate, but faster. The fans snapped and whirled around her body as her movement became more pronounced. As the music built to its climax, she threw both fans into the air and knelt down to the floor. Without looking, she caught one behind her back and the other in the front covering her face except for her eyes. She held that pose as the music came to an abrupt stop. Uryuu was amazed. He was moved. It took him a few seconds before he could raise his hands to clap.

"Bravo Nemu!" he said as he applauded. "That was excellent."

Getting up from her pose, she broke out in a rare wide smile.

"You really think so?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

She was panting slightly from her performance. The heat from her body made her scent even more noticeable.

"Yes, that was absolutely beautiful." He said.

Nemu's face showed surprise.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

That's not exactly what he had said. Still, what he said next felt very natural.

"Yes. I think you're very beautiful."

Who can say which one started it? If you asked them, neither one could have told you who leaned in first. Their lips met and joined as the world shrank down to a small area within each other's arms. It seemed only natural to Uryuu to draw her close as he ran his hands down her back. Her arms entwined around his neck and her hands ran through his hair. Their lips parted and their tongues explored as the reveled in the new and exciting sensation of each other's touch and smell and taste.

Then Uryuu made a horrible mistake. He allowed himself to think.

Taking Nemu by the shoulders, he gently but firmly pushed her away.

"What are we doing?" he exclaimed.

"I should think it was obvious." Nemu said as she tried to lean forward again.

"No, stop. We shouldn't be doing this." He said.

Nemu was hurt. "You don't like me?" she asked. He could hear the quaver in her voice.

"Yes, I do." Uryuu replied. "That's why this is a problem. This…well, it just isn't right."

"I don't understand." Nemu said. The quaver in her voice was getting worse. "How are things not right? Is it me?"

Uryuu had to make his point fast. "No! No, there's nothing wrong with you."

He looked around the room. "It's just that things shouldn't happen this way. I mean, we should take more time to get to know one another. You should get flowers and candy and we should go on picnics and then later, over time, then maybe we would work up to, you know, this." He finished awkwardly.

Nemu sat back. She looked down towards the floor. She breathed deeply until she felt she was under control once more.

"I think I understand." She said. "I would like that too. A long courtship. Getting to know friends and relatives. Long days in the sun where we talk about our dreams. I really would like that. I wish I lived in that world."

She looked up at him. "We don't live in that world Uryuu. Less than a day ago, we nearly lost our lives. If we don't seize our happiness now, it may be too late tomorrow."

"Don't you see, that just makes it worse." Uryuu replied. "I don't want this just because our time may not last or for cheap physical reasons. This should be special for you, with someone who really cares about you."

She looked deep into his eyes. "Would being with me be only physical for you? Do you not care for me?"

"I do care for you Nemu." He said. "It's just that…"

His mouth opened and closed. It was just what? Why did he have such a hard time articulating his feelings.

"You're not sure?" Nemu said. "You think you may not care about me that way?"

Uryuu nodded sadly. "Everything's happening so fast. I feel confused. I don't know what my heart is saying."

"Then let me help you." Nemu said. "I'm not confused at all. You are a good man Ishida Uryuu. We have shared each other's world. We have shared each other's burdens. My heart tells me the right thing to do. I want to share it with you."

She placed his palm against her chest. He could feel her heart pounding strongly in her chest. "There is no confusion in my heart. Whatever happens, I know what I am feeling and those feelings are true. Share my heart with me Uryuu. Let it lead you to your truth. Find out what it is you truly feel."

They gazed at each other for a long time as her heart beat strong and steady against his palm.

"Tell me Uryuu." She said. "Do you feel you are ready to share your heart with me?"

Her pulse sped up as once again she leaned forward. It was a huge risk. If he pulled away, she didn't know what she would do. Slowly, hesitantly, she moved towards him. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Her breath sounded loud in her ears. She needn't have worried.

Again, their world was only as wide as their arms as they embraced, this time with no doubts and no misgivings. Nemu was the one to stop this time. She said not a word, but took Uryuu's hand and rose to her feet. He gave no resistance as he followed her. With a smile, she led him towards the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary**:**!****LEMON**.**!** Since I've been asked to write something along these lines, I have to warn you the following is 100% Not-Safe-For-Work (NSFW) smut with no redeeming value whatsoever. If you are under the age of 18, you should not be reading this. If you have rigged the screening system to be able to read mature content despite being under 18, …well…, shame on you! Shame, shame, shame! You can skip this chapter if you like and it won't affect your understanding of the ending to be posted later.

* * *

Entering the bedroom, they reached out for each other, moonlight streaming in from the garden the only illumination for their embrace. They kissed deeply and joyfully, buoyed by the exhilaration of abandoning all barriers to each other. There were no doubts or hesitation, only their mutual desire. Pushing gently against his chest, Nemu disengaged and stepped backwards away from Uryuu's embrace. His questioning look was met with a coy smile. Without breaking eye contact, she expertly unwound her obi from her slim waist, then untied her koshi-himo. Opening her yukata , she slid it from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. In keeping with tradition, she had nothing on underneath. The light from the moon transformed her body into a contrasting palette of luminescent curves and dark valleys. Uryuu could only stare in wonder as her moon-kissed form drew near. Reaching out as she approached, she took both of his hands, guiding them towards her body to rest on her waist. She closed her eyes and shuddered in ecstasy as she slowly guided his hands along her body, up from her firm, flat stomach, over the delicate arches of her ribs, cupping her full breasts and brushing over her nipples. She had waited so long to feel his touch. She released his hands as they approached her collarbone. Of his own accord, he put his arms around her and drew her close. As their lips met, Uryuu's right hand buried itself in her hair as his left traced its way down her back to rest on the curve of her butt. His instinctive squeeze was distracting. She had to ignore her body's response and concentrate on the task at a hand. Without stopping their kisses, she fumbled in the twilight to undo the koshi-himo on his yukata. When she felt his robe open freely, she pushed the garment impatiently over his shoulders. He had to remove his hands, but only for a second as his clothes joined hers on the floor. It had hardly touched the ground before they were entwined again. This time, it was Nemu's hands that left trails of fire as they eagerly explored the planes and angles of his muscular back. It didn't take long for her to notice the anomaly.

"What's this?" She asked. She tugged at the waistband of his boxer shorts. "You're not supposed to wear anything under a yukata."

Uryuu refused to feel embarrassed. "It's not unusual to wear something underneath these days."

She continued to toy with his waistband. "Does everyone wear shorts with Quincy crosses?" She joked.

He quietly laughed. "Of course not."

Her large green eyes began to take on a mischievous glint. "Take that off." She said. "They're in the way."

Uryuu did as he was asked. In his aroused state, it was a little more difficult than usual. He wondered as he put his underwear neatly off to the side why he didn't feel embarrassed. He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nemu asked.

"This just feels so unreal," He replied. "like I'm dreaming."

"Really?" Nemu said.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, rubbing her cheek against his chest, inhaling his scent with deep breaths.

"It feels very real to me."

Their lips met again and for a time, they were content to stand there, exploring with their hands, enjoying the feel of their bodies.

Nemu found the sensation satisfying a deep hunger she never knew she had, a need to touch, a need to hold. She drank in the feel of his skin sliding against her own, luxuriating in the heat from his body.

Acting on some unspoken signal, they moved towards the futon, slowly lowering themselves without letting go. Uryuu found himself on top of Nemu, kissing her neck, working his way down from her jaw line to her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his hair as she purred into his ear.

"Tell me Uryuu. Tell me what you want me to do for you. Tell me what you like."

To her dismay, he stopped kissing her neck. His body tensed up. He did not reply.

"Uryuu?" she said.

"Um…yeah, uh, about that." He said. "I can't really tell you what I like."

Nemu had to think for a minute. She tried to understand.

"Is it something really weird?" she asked. "I'm not going to promise anything, but I will listen first."

"No! No, it's nothing like that." He said.

"It's… well..it's my first time." He mumbled.

"What?" Nemu said.

"I said, it's my first time." He said louder.

"WHAT!" Nemu exclaimed.

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him up until she could see him directly. Her face had an expression of total shock.

"You've never done this before?"

Now Uryuu was embarrassed. He moved to her side and propped himself up on his elbow

"No, I never have."

Nemu was confused. "You never…but…Uryuu, you're a Quincy warrior!"

"Yes. What's your point?" He said.

She stared at him.

"Well surely by now girls have offered themselves to you?" she said.

Uryuu sighed. "Being a Quincy isn't considered much of an attraction these days. No, no one has offered me anything. I'd have better luck as a football captain or a baseball player. "

"You mean to say no girl in the real world has shown you any interest?"She asked.

He pushed up his glasses. "I guess that's my fault. People can't tell who you really are inside if you're always pushing them away."

Nemu sniffed. "Real world girls are fools. I saw who you really were the moment I met you."

Uryuu wasn't comfortable talking about himself. On the other hand, he wasn't sure if he had the right to ask the question he had.

"So,..um.. how about you. Is this…uh..?" He couldn't finish.

Nemu did it for him. "Is this my first time, you mean?"

She pulled him close in a tight embrace with her face resting against his bare chest. "Ishida Uryuu, I've never wanted anyone else."

After moment, she looked up at his face. "I have to get something. Wait here."

Wondering where she was going, Uryuu watched as she got up and strode across the darkened room. She went to the door and clicked on the light switch. Although it wasn't very bright, he still had to squint and blink for a few seconds until his eyes got used to it. When his eyes had adjusted, he saw her lithe form kneeling over a small suitcase in the corner.

"It takes a great deal of power to heal someone fast depending on how badly they are injured." She said. "I knew that if I didn't want to stay confined to bed for days, I would need to ask Captain Unohana herself to heal me. When she asked me why I wanted to be healed so quickly, I told her I wanted to spend the time you were here in good health, so we could make the most of what time we had left until you went home. She agreed to heal me, and she also gave me this."

She came back to futon with a roll of cloth in her hands. Kneeling down on the mattress, she unrolled it on the floor. She lay down on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbow. She patted the space next to her. Uryuu lay down in the same position. As they lay next to each other, their bare skin lightly pressed against each other, he couldn't help thinking he had not expected his first time to be anything like this. All thoughts of the oddity of his situation was driven from his mind as he looked at the cloth. It was black silk, shimmering in the light and bordered in rich brocade. All down the length of the material, figures of men and women were embroidered in fine threads of bright colors including gold and silver. It was a work of art. It was a masterpiece. It was also very explicit.

"This is a shunga, isn't it?" He asked. "I've never heard of one made with silk before."

Nemu nodded. "Captain Unohana said it has been handed down for generations to all new brides in her family. I'm only borrowing it." She pointed with her finger. "See. It starts off with the basics here and works its way up to advanced techniques. I tried to tell her I was just going to visit you in the hospital, but she insisted I take it. I thought it odd at the time. I suppose she was playing it safe. So, where would you like to start?"

Where indeed? Shunga, or erotic art, was a normal gift in the old days for new brides, but it wasn't usually instructional in nature. This one covered everything, including a few techniques that didn't seem possible. He pointed one of the illustrations and tried to make a joke.

"I'm definitely not flexible enough for this one." He said with a laugh.

Nemu shrugged. "I am." She said.

Placing her hands flat on the floor in front of her, she arched her back and bent her head backwards, then touched her toes to her nose.

Uryuu's brain effectively stopped working as he took in her pose. Casually, she returned to her former position and went back to reviewing the shunga as if nothing happened. Uryuu was still too stunned to look away. She pointed to another part of the tapestry.

"I did not know this." She said. She turned to look at him. "So men like having their nipples sucked too?"

"I guess so." Uryuu replied. "I couldn't say."

"Let's find out." She said.

With a shove, she rolled him over on his back. Uryuu laughed at the sudden attack. Nemu smiled and ran her hand lightly over his chest. She lowered her head, the pink tip of her tongue reaching out to lightly trace across his nipple. He gasped at the sensation as she slowly traced a circle with her tongue. Placing her mouth on his chest, she was gratified to hear him moan as she sucked and teased his sensitive flesh. He worked his fingers into her hair as her free hand slid across his chest. She began to idly trace the Quincy cross shaped scar. Following the pattern soon brought her hand to his washboard abs.

"You know, I didn't always feel professional when I was healing you." She said. "I always liked the feel of your body."

Her fingers traced every ridge of his muscles as she worked her hand down his stomach. She raised her head and gazed into his eyes with a mischievous look.

"I don't think I've ever touched you here before."

She ran a finger lightly along the length of his erection.

Uryuu's eyes widened, his body jumping in shock as his breathing began to get ragged. With a slight smirk, Nemu licked and kissed her way across his chest to pay attention to his other nipple. Her hand continued to explore, intrigued with the contrast of smooth skin with coarse hair, running her hand up and down the length of his now throbbing shaft, then wrapping her fingers around it to give him slow, experimental strokes.

"Oh, that feels good." He moaned.

Encouraged, she gripped a little harder and soon got into a rhythm that had him arching his back in pleasure. Feeling very pleased with herself, she worked her way up from his chest, nibbling at his collarbone, lavishing his neck with her mouth. The reality of being with Uryuu was far exceeding all of her fantasies. The feel of their bodies pressed together, his scent, the sounds he made, all served to overload senses that had been denied intimate contact all of her life. She nibbled on his earlobe as she whispered.

"Do you like this Uryuu? Am I doing it right?"

She didn't need his distracted nod to know she was. She decided to try something she'd heard other girls talk about. She stuck her tongue in his ear.

Uryuu was definitely not expecting that. Nemu kissing all over his body while steadily stroking his hard on had already brought him to the brink . The wet, warm sensation entering his ear was all he needed to go over.

"Nemu, stop!" He blurted.

"Hmm? Oh!" she exclaimed.

It had been too late. The first ejaculation actually shot a full meter, missing the futon and landing on the floor. The rest fell across Uryuu's chest and abs in thick white strands. Nemu did not let go, and stared in fascination at something she'd only heard about before.

For Uryuu, the pleasure of release was mixed with the shame of coming so quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Shh." Nemu said. "It's alright. That was interesting."

She continued to stare as the spurts died down to a slow trickle.

Uryuu tried to get up. "Well, let me get to the bathroom."

Nemu put a hand on his shoulder. "No, that's alright. Let me take care of this."

She left the room, soon returning with a basin of warm water and some cloths. She wet one of the cloths and began to wipe his torso clean.

"I really am sorry." Uryuu said. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Stop apologizing." Nemu chided. "I wanted to see how that worked anyway. Besides, Matsumoto-san always says love is as much mop and bucket as it is hearts and flowers."

"You talked to Matsumoto-san about this?" He asked.

"She holds classes." Nemu replied. "We all do as part of our club activities. Matsumoto-san's can get racy, especially if the president is not there."

"Why? Who's your president?" He asked.

Nemu thought about it for a moment.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

She took a dry cloth to rub him down and finish the job.

"There." She said. "All done."

She set the cloths and basin off to the side. Uryuu held his arm out to her as she returned. Using his shoulder as a pillow, she snuggled next to him on the futon. He stroked her body from shoulder to hip in a slow, even manner. He still felt a little ashamed.

"Nemu, I appreciate you're being understanding and all, but…, well… this isn't right."

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to do anything for a while," he said indicating his now flaccid condition, "and I haven't done anything to make you happy."

Nemu laughed. "You've done more to make me happy than you know Quincy." She said. "But I think you're right."

She reached over to pick up the shunga. Moving the tapestry through her fingers, she soon found the set of images she was looking for.

"That is why you are going to do this for me." She showed him the pictures.

He started to laugh.

"I'll do my best." He said.

He rolled himself on top of her. Careful to keep his weight on his elbows, he looked down on her smiling face and gazed into her eyes as he stroked the side of her cheek.

"Give me those." She said as she took off his glasses. She set them aside on the floor.

They kissed much slower this time, with less urgency and more confidence. She closed her eyes as he worked his way down her neck. This time, it was she who groaned as he kissed and nibbled at the side of her neck. This time, it was his turn to suck and tease at her nipples as he found his way to her breasts. She moaned as he gently squeezed with his hands and teased the breast not in his mouth by rubbing and twisting her nipple. He made sure not to neglect either one as he flicked his tongue against the hardened buds. She buried her hands in his hair and kept them there as he moved even lower, kissing the middle of her stomach, pausing to tease her belly button, never stopping as he worked his way lower and lower. Uryuu was once again taken by surprise at how natural this all felt. It didn't seem strange at all as he kissed the inside of first one, then the other of Nemu's thighs. It was good to hear her sigh in pleasure as she instinctively spread her legs wide for him. He kissed closer and closer to her apex, finding her musky scent appealing.

This was it. This was the first time he was going to go down on a woman. What was he supposed to do?

His hesitation must have shown. He felt a tap on his head.

"Uryuu." Nemu said. "Do you need the manual?" She held the shunga out to him.

"No, I do not need the…um…ok, give it here." He muttered.

He took the cloth from her hand and squinted at it ,damning his inexperience. How many ways was he going to mess up things tonight?

He felt another tap on his head. He looked up to see her waving his glasses at him. He snatched them from her with a pretend frown. She giggled at him. Finding the relevant images and carefully committing them to memory, he handed his glasses and the tapestry back. She giggled more as he glared at her in mock annoyance.

Things took on a different tone as he returned his attention to her body. He ran his fingers over her light patch of hair. It was short and sparse, roughly triangular and he became fascinated with the feel. His finger traced its way downward until it grazed lightly along her cleft, making her gasp. He had to keep his face mere inches away to see clearly. As he lowered his head to her opening, he couldn't help thinking that every square inch on her body was absolutely beautiful. He started out lightly running his tongue along her lips, first up one side, the slowly down the other. She was already wet, with a taste combining musky and sweet. He probed deeper, relishing the slick, smooth texture on the tip of his tongue. He worked his way higher and higher until he found the arch at the top. Already engorged, he gently moved the hood back from her clitoris and softly gave a lick. Her whole body shook from the sensation and he put his mouth full upon her. He continued to tease her with his tongue as he sucked at the small organ. Nemu's pants and groans rose to a sharp cry from stimulation. Her hands were latched to the back of his head as she held him firmly over the center of the waves of ecstasy that shot upward through her body.

If she thought it couldn't get any better, she soon learned her mistake as Uryuu slowly inserted a finger into her slick passage. In and out, first slowly, then faster, his quickly growing skills turned her previous cries to deep throated moans as her back arched and her hips began to buck.

Uryuu found himself getting hard from the sounds of Nemu's satisfaction as much as the physical sensation. He wanted to take her in the worst way. Denying his own satisfaction, he focused on the writhing, quivering woman before him to bring her over the edge.

Nemu finally couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing him by the sides of his head, she pulled him up to face her. Her body was now slick with sweat, providing another uniquely erotic texture. He didn't think she would want to kiss him, but she did, deeply, as soon as he was level.

"It's time Uryuu." She said. "Let's do this now."

There was no mistaking what she meant. She guided him with her hand, readying him for penetration. He didn't say anything as he pushed forward with his hips. Wet though she was from his attentions, it was still hard to enter. Instinctively, he took it slow, entering a little way forward at a time. Nemu's eyes were closed and she breathed in deeply as he slowly thrusted inside. It wasn't long before he felt a slight barrier.

"Nemu?" He said.

"Do it." She replied.

He saw her wince as her hymen broke.

"I hurt you!" He said with regret.

He started to pull out. She held him tight.

"It's all right." She said. "It's not a lot of pain."

She stroked his face. "I would take a lot more for you."

"I don't want to do this if it hurts you." He said.

"Just go slow." She replied. "It's not going to last."

As she ran her hands down his back, he did as she asked. He began to slowly move inside her. She was hot and slick inside, the tight pressure feeling incredible as he went in and out. He became lost in the sensation, resting his body on top on Nemu, closing his eyes, his face by her ear, listening to her breathe. He embraced her tightly as he focused on feeling the moment

She whispered in his ear, "Faster."

Increasing the tempo felt even better. Nemu began to cry out as she panted. Her legs wrapped around the back of his thighs.

"Faster!" She yelped. "More!"

Sweat began to pour from his body as they made love. Nemu began to claw at his back. He could feel the coming explosion building up inside. It suddenly occurred to him he needed only one more thing for it to be perfect. He pushed himself upward to look her in the face.

"Nemu." He said. "I want you to get on top."

"On top?" She asked. "Why?"

He smiled. "I want to watch you."

She gave a small laugh. "You can't see without your glasses."

"I'll see enough." He said. "Let's change places."

They tried to switch without uncoupling. That didn't work, but it was fun to try and they both laughed.

Nemu straddled him as soon as he was on his back. She leaned forward, her breasts in front of his face.

"Are they too close now?" She said archly.

They laughed some more at the shared memory. Uryuu took advantage of her position to take her breast in his mouth once more. She sighed and closed her eyes as he sucked and teased. Leaning backwards, she impaled herself on his rigid shaft. Holding his head so he could continue to use his tongue and hands on her breasts, she soon got into a rhythm, riding him slowly, then faster as she found a position that allowed him to touch all the right places inside. Ignoring the lingering pain, she found she was enjoying this position even more. It wasn't just the physical aspects. It occurred to her that while on top, she was in control. She decided the rhythm, she decided how deep, she was in charge. That heady feeling of power over her lover was an aphrodisiac in itself. She found herself rocking faster and faster. Her hair comb had started to come loose and was hitting her on the chest as she moved up and down. It was beginning to distract her. Impatiently, she pulled it out of her hair and tossed it with enough force to hit the wall. Her long hair spilled lose around her body. She threw her head back and gave in to the feeling building up, her cries growing louder as the sensation grew. She clutched at Uryuu's hands.

"Now, Uryuu, now!" She panted, then she shook as her orgasm seized her mind and body.

As she squeezed his hands, the sight of Nemu's naked form, body swaying, mouth open, lost in the throes of euphoria caused him to come harder than he could ever remember. All thought, all awareness receded. They were bound together in a shared moment of perfect bliss. Time lost meaning as they experienced a small piece of forever.

Nemu collapsed, taking deep stuttering breaths as she lay on top of him. Uryuu ran his hands up and down her sweat slick back . He could feel her muscles inside clench and release him as their orgasm receded. Her hair blanketed them both.

"I love you Ishida Uryuu." Nemu whispered.

"I love you Kurotsuchi Nemu." He replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary**: Last chapter. Loose ends are tied up.

Morning was well on its way before she woke up.

She didn't open her eyes at first. She relished the presence of Uryuu pressed against her back, a warm and pleasant sensation. Sunlight streamed through the sliding doors which had been left open to let in the cool night air. Opening her eyes to greet the day, she ran her hand lightly along the leanly muscled arm that held her tight.

They had stayed up late into the night. The private bath was a real treat as they scrubbed each other's bodies, then enjoyed a long soak in the hot mineral water. Room service had provided another excellent meal, despite the late hour. Afterwards, they had finally gone to sleep, bodies entwined.

Did she really have to wake up now? Regrettably, she concluded they did. They were both supposed to be in the hospital. If Mayuri-sama found out she was not there, it would not be pretty. Rolling over, she smiled as she gently stroked Uryuu's sleeping face. It was almost like a dream, this time they had together.

Uryuu. Her guardian. Her angel. Her lover.

She decided that someday, somehow, she would find a way for them to stay together always. She wanted to wake up like this every morning.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." She said smiling back. She lightly kissed his lips.

It was the best morning she could remember.

* * *

It had not been a good morning.

He sat in his sedan chair as slaves carried him across the rubble. While normally an indicator of his status, in this instance, it was also a necessity. His right leg was broken. The air was smoky from the small fires that guttered all around. The weak morning sun could barely filter through. Moans and screams from the wounded echoed though the gloom.

"You really should be resting your Excellency." Patecatl said in a quavering voice. "This moving around is not good for you. You need time to heal."

In spite of the pain, the great emperor Mictlantecuhtl turned his head to look at the healer with his unbandaged eye.

Patecatl wore a necklace indicating special dispensation. This allowed him to do anything necessary to ensure his ruler's survival to include speaking without being addressed first and even looking him in the eye. That didn't mean the emperor had to like it.

"The people need to see me." He said. "We've suffered a humiliating loss. Many of the nobility were slain. Alliances are in chaos. Seeing me alive may be the only thing preventing a full rebellion."

Patecatl held up his medicine bag. "At least let me give you something for your pain, Excellency."

Mictlantecuhtl was very tempted. The pain from his many wounds was strong. He put it out of his mind. For now, he needed his thoughts to be clear.

"Later." He said.

All around him, slaves and free men alike worked to move stones and uncover bodies from the collapsed remains of the amphitheater. There were shouts and purposeful movement on the rare occasions they found someone alive. This didn't happen very often anymore. Mostly they worked to recover the dead. The nobility would be sent home for a proper burial. The rest were being stacked in the nearby square for a funeral pyre. It was the worst defeat in recent memory.

The events of the previous day kept running through his mind. The arrival of the strangers. The furious battle. Fighting first one, then another warrior equal to himself in strength and power. It had been like nothing he'd ever experienced since assuming the throne.

The sting of his loss was made all the more harsh by the sure knowledge that he had failed his people. The promise of a bright future, for himself and his people, had been snatched away. More than the ruined buildings and torn bodies around him, the knowledge that the imperial line would now end with him, leaving the empire to tear itself apart in chaos, filled him with bitterness. Lost in his thoughts, it took him a few seconds to realize someone was calling out to him.

"Your Excellency! Your Excellency! Let me through!"

Mictlantecuhtl saw his high priest, Tezcatlipoca, fighting to get past his ring of bodyguards.

"Let him pass." He ordered.

Tezcatlipoca, and one of his acolytes, Ixtlilton, prostrated themselves before him. At Mictlantecuhtl's command, they rose to their feet.

Ixtlilton did not have permission to look at him and kept his gaze down.

Tezcatlipoca was a far cry from his usual self. He had seemed to age centuries over night. When he was found, he had been wandering listlessly, seemly at a loss about what to do. He still looked terrible, hair in disarray, face paint smudged, but now he seemed alive again.

"We have some good news, my lord." Tezcatlipoca said. "Look at this."

He held up a small milky quartz stone.

"I expect you will explain why this is good news?" Mictlantecuhtl said.

"It's a recording of their gate coordinates." Tezcatlipoca replied. "I set these up near all the disruptors. If anyone removed them, I figured they may open a gate nearby soon after. This one recorded one of their gate's exact frequency. My emperor, we can now track them to their homes!"

Mictlantecuhtl frowned. "And what good will that do? Look at what they've done to us!"

He gestured around him with his hands. "Are you proposing we go to these people's homes and fight them on their own ground!"

"Yes my emperor, that is exactly what I'm saying." Tezcatlipoca said.

Mictlantecuhtl leaned forward and spoke quietly so the men around them couldn't hear.

"Weren't you listening? They nearly destroyed us. They decimated the nobility. They made us look like powerless children! How can we prevail against people like that?"

Tezcatlipoca knew he tread on dangerous ground.

"We suffered a surprise attack when we least expected it. We were hit with weapons and skills we've never seen before. We had no idea of their true capabilities. My emperor, all that can be changed. Ixtlilton, tell him what we have learned."

Ixtlilton gave a slight bow before starting, but still didn't attempt to meet the emperor's gaze. "Your Excellency, we observed many things about the enemy both in captivity and during the attack. We can come up with new strategies. New weapons. New ideas for training so our warriors may cast spells in battle like theirs. Most importantly, we have the samples taken from Lieutenant Nemu."

"The vault will still be secure, even if every tunnel collapses." Tezcatlipoca said. "There are poisons we can copy, substances that make paralyzing gas, even drugs that give warriors temporarily heightened speed and strength."

"Combined with what we have learned about their weapons and tactics, we can eliminate their advantages. With sufficient numbers, we may even have a slight edge." Ixtlilton added.

"But to what end?" Mictlantecuhtl asked.

"To grow and keep the empire strong." Tezcatlipoca replied. "You have to look ahead my lord. Right now we need to heal and rebuild. Later we need to train. After that, we can strike back. Think about it emperor. We can get the lieutenant back! We can have a future again!"

Mictlantecuhtl sat back in his chair as he let the realization sink in.

"Of course." He said. "If we strike at them when WE are prepared…"

"They will be the ones burning their dead." Tezcatlipoca finished.

"We will be able to do more than just recover Lieutenant Nemu as well." Ixtlilton pointed out.

"There were other women in the rescue team. They were at least her equal in power. Think of the possibilities my lord!"

Mictlantecuhtl began to feel hopeful again. Possibilities indeed. An entire harem of strong, fertile women giving him many heirs, securing the future of the empire. Maybe other benefits as well. New ways of thinking. New skills to learn. Best of all, maybe he would not just raid this new dimension. Maybe he would be able to expand the empire further than ever. It was turning out to be a good morning after all.

* * *

They had been up since dawn to set up their device.

It was not quite like a portal. It was more like scaffolding, metallic and utilitarian, stretching a good ten meters long by three high and illuminated by the interface between worlds. You could not pass through it. It was designed to allow the twelfth division to make certain modifications. Currently, it outlined a glowing blue wall of energy. The wall between Soul Society and the dimension where Nemu had been trapped. In front of the scaffold, white coated technicians scurried back and forth, setting up cables and installing strange devices.

Mayuri stood in the middle staring down at the main console. He had been up since before dawn ready to fulfill the orders given to him by the Captain-Commander himself. After the monkeyshines from last night, he hadn't slept well either. He ground his teeth with impatience. Everything was taking too long. He lifted his head up to shout some orders.

"Dammit Nem..."

He caught himself just in time. He looked around. Had anyone heard him? If the technicians did, they were doing their best to look like they hadn't. The white hot fury Mayuri felt whenever he thought about his errant daughter flared in his chest. With her assistance, he would have finished this task by now. As it was, even with a dozen technicians, they had been there for hours.

"You!" He barked pointing at one hapless minion. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"Your pardon, captain." The poor shinigami said as he began to shake. "We've almost finished setting up the power relays. It shouldn't take more than another five minutes."

Five minutes! He could reconstruct an entire central nervous system in five minutes.

With Nemu's assistance.

He ground his teeth as he suppressed his rage.

"Very well." He said. "You will not get one second more."

He held up a strange, glittering device in threatening manner.

The technician's face drained of blood as he hurried off to complete his tasks. What had that thing been? A laser? A bomb? A disintegrator ray? There were so many horrendous possibilities, he was growing faint with dread.

Mayuri sighed and put his watch back in his pocket. The last few weeks had been hard. It's true, he really had planned a Nemu 2.0. In fact he had well over a dozen versions planned out in his files. Many were highly specialized for various missions or procedures. It would be simplicity itself to have his machines create one. All it would take is loading the program into the fabricator and pushing the button.

So why didn't he do it?

Images passed through his mind as he remembered when he first activated Nemu. How pleased he had been at first with his accomplishment. How she started making mistakes. How furious he was that what was supposed to be his greatest creation was displaying flaws. He'd beaten her till his arms got tired. Did he really want to suffer through that kind of disappointment again? Besides, Nemu was back now. As soon as she was finished malingering in the Fourth division's hospital, he'd whip her into shape quickly enough. He could just picture it.

He rubbed his fist as he envisioned teaching her a lesson for hiding behind Unohana's skirts. How dare she lay about at the fourth division when she knew she was supposed to report to him. How dare she abandon her duties to him. He could see it in his mind's eye as he thought about the many ways he would "remind" her of her responsibilities.

Then he sighed. He couldn't even do that anymore. She would actually report him to the first division for assault. Report him! What gave anyone the right to tell him how to treat his own daughter anyway? If he didn't need the funding, he'd… no. He was being angry for the wrong reasons now. It wasn't the fault of the first division or the rules of the Gotei 13 that Nemu was acting rebellious and defying him. No, Actually, it was all that damned Quincy's fault! He was the one who put strange ideas into Nemu's head. Why was she so obsessed with that inferior creature anyway? There were too many people watching him these days to do what he would have liked to the arrogant brat. That didn't mean he couldn't do anything. How could he get back at that miserable worm?

He turned the problem over and over in his mind. Unlike the many times before when he pondered the situation, he was pleasantly surprised when an answer presented itself. It was a clever as it was simple. Turn Nemu against him. Yes! That would be sweet indeed. It would serve to punish both of them. He would treat her well when she got back, get on her good side and convince her he'd changed. He was sure it wouldn't be long before he regained her trust. Then, when her defenses were down, he would approach her like a properly concerned father, and convince her the Quincy had betrayed her somehow. Crushed and heartbroken, she would have no choice but give her full loyalty back to him. She would turn her back on the Quincy and give up on this foolish infatuation. It would be like it used to before that boy showed up.

He began to grin and his spirits finally lifted. Yes, he liked this plan indeed. He would have to act quickly though. Best to do it soon before she got too hung up on that loser.

"Captain Mayuri-sama." A technician said. "The power relays are in place. We are ready to begin."

"Very well." He acknowledged.

Looking over the control panel, he saw the indicator lights coming to life. He dialed in the desired settings and watched as the meters adjusted. It was soon ready. It took a lot of power to upset the tension fields between two dimensions, but once you did, the fluctuations lasted for a millennium. He hit the device trigger. A plasma charge built in the focusing rod, leaping out in a bright streak to hit the energy wall, changing it where it struck from a glowing blue to purple. It spread out in rings, like from a stone tossed in a pond, rippling faster and heavier. Soon, it was a pattern of rapidly moving purple lines over a blue background. The frequencies in the dimension surrounding that world were now scrambled. The inhabitants were trapped in their own little universe for at least the next thousand years.

Mayuri chuckled. That was certainly going to ruin somebody's day.

"Try to figure that one out, primitives!" he jeered. It was turning out to be a good morning after all.

* * *

She almost caught him looking at her again. As they walked hand in hand down the street, she could feel his gaze against her face. He turned away as she turned her head. When she looked forward, she could tell he was looking again. They went back and forth several times.

"What is it?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?"

She used her free hand to feel around her mouth to see if there were some stray grains of rice on her cheek.

Uryuu laughed. "No, there's nothing on your face. I just like looking at you.

Nemu had to glance away. He was making her blush.

"You look lovely when you smile." He said.

It's easy to smile when you're happy, she thought. She was interrupted before she could reply.

"Nemu-chan! Ishida-san!"

The couple turned to see Isane and Momo running up to them.

"There you are!" Isane said. "We went to the hotel and they said you'd already left."

"Everyone's looking for you Ishida-san." Momo said. "You're supposed to be back at the Senkaimon to return to the real world in half an hour."

"Captain Mayuri has been calling non-stop for you for the last two hours." Isane said. "We've managed to put him off so far by saying you're sedated, but he should be at the compound soon."

"I have to take you back to the sixth division compound." Mom said to Uryuu. "We've made up some real world clothes for you. You'll have to change quickly if we're to get to the gate on time."

"I have to take you back to the fourth division." Isane said to Nemu.

Uryuu and Nemu looked at each other. There were no longer smiling.

"We don't have any more time?" Uryuu asked.

Nemu didn't know what to say. It was all so sudden.

"This is not fair." He protested to Isane. "Do we really have to leave just like that?"

As Isane tried to explain there really weren't any options, time seemed to slow down for Nemu.

She knew what Uryuu meant. They had so little time together. Now, when they weren't ready, when they couldn't say a proper goodbye, they had to part? It was very unfair. Her own words came up through her thoughts. In a different world, they'd have all the time they needed. Unfortunately, they didn't live in that world. She interrupted her friend.

"Isane-san, could you give us a moment?"

Isane was caught off balance. "A moment?" She said.

"Yes." Nemu said. "A moment. Alone."

She gestured by shaking her head to the side.

Isane finally took the hint. "Oh, a MOMENT. Ah. Say Momo? Is that the latest cell phone you have there?"

Momo caught on quickly. "Why no Isane, but it does have some very interesting features. Why don't you let me show you over here?"

The two wandered off a little ways to give the couple some space.

Nemu looked up into Uryuu's eyes. "I have to go now."

He took hold of both her hands. "This really isn't fair. I know we can't do anything about this, but I really did want you to go with me to the gate."

"I want that too." Nemu said. "It's not possible."

"So what are we going to do about this? About us?" he asked.

Looking him in the eye, Nemu spoke with strength and conviction.

"We're going to be grateful for the time we have and we'll take whatever comes with no regrets."

"But how do we know if we'll ever see each other again?" He said.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I know we'll see each other again." She said.

"I believe our fate is to be together, even if we have to work harder than most to do so. This is really just the beginning for us. I'm sad we can't stay together now, but I'll hold our time together close to my heart until we say hello again." She gazed up at his face.

"For now we have to say goodbye."

"No," he said with a wistful smile." Now we have to say until next time."

Nemu smiled back."Until next time then."

They came together for one last long kiss. He stroked her face as they stepped away from each other.

"I'm ready now, Hinamori-san" Ishida said.

"Me too Isane-san." Nemu said.

Momo and Isane acted with exaggerated surprise.

"Oh how silly of me." Momo said "Here I am showing off my phone when I need to get Ishida-san to the Senkaimon on time."

"Oh no, it's all my fault." Isane said with exaggerated hand gestures. "I should not have distracted you with my foolish questions."

Momo gestured with her hand towards the direction they had to take.

"Shall we go Ishida-san? We'll have to shunpo to make it on time."

Uryuu bit back his reply. Quincies did not shunpo. They used the more elegant and in his opinion superior hirenkyaku technique. Still he did not wish to appear rude.

"I can keep up." He said. He looked at Nemu one last time before he left.

"Until next time."

"Next time." She softly replied.

Momo and Uryuu flickered out of sight.

Isane looked over to see Nemu still staring at the space he had just left.

"I'm sorry Nemu-chan." She said.

Nemu shook her head. "It's alright." She said. "No matter what, we'll see each other again."

* * *

Ichigo was the first to start laughing. Everyone turned around to see what he was laughing about and broke up in turn. Even Rukia put her hand in front of her mouth to try and stop her chuckles. No one could believe their eyes as the young Quincy strolled up wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts.

"I'm sorry." Momo whispered. "It's all I could find on short notice."

Uryuu grinned ruefully. "Don't worry about it." He said.

Of all his red-faced, cackling friends, only Chad seemed to approve of his new look and gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Hey Ishida." Ichigo said between snickers, "We're going back to Japan, not to Okinawa!"

"I wouldn't be dressed like this if you hadn't burned my clothes." He testily replied.

"You could have just worn the yukata, Ishida-san." Rukia said.

"I have it right here." He said holding up a furoshiki, a square cloth used to carry things. "I didn't feel it would be appropriate for me to wear walking home."

"But you would have walked home wearing that Quincy thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Proudly!" he snapped.

"Say, don't you normally make your own clothes?" Renji said. "You can do it pretty fast too I understand."

Uryuu looked down and adjusted his glasses. "I didn't have the opportunity this time." He said.

"Ha! I told you! Pay up!" Renji crowed as he elbowed Ichigo in the ribs.

"This doesn't prove anything." Ichigo said as he rubbed this side.

"Sure it does.' Renji replied. "Admit the truth Ishida-san. You were too busy last night because you picked up a chick at the barbecue didn't you?"

Uryuu could feel the blood pounding in his ears. How was he going to respond to that? It wasn't in his nature to lie, but he didn't want to admit to anything like that. Even if he was the type to kiss and tell, Nemu was too special for such shabby treatment. Fortunately he didn't have to answer.

Rukia punched Renji on the shoulder. "Baka! This is what I'm talking about. You just have no sense of tact! You're embarrassing me!"

Renji's had the good sense to look chagrined.

"Ha, she sure told you!" Ichigo whooped. She hit him next. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You're just as bad as he is! Honestly, both of you need to grow up!" She barked.

"Now both of you apologize."

Both of Rukia's targets looked down at the ground and mumbled something that could almost be heard.

"What was that? I can't hear you." She growled.

"Sorry." They both muttered louder.

"That's better." She said.

She turned to Uryuu and smiled. "Ready to go home Ishida-san?"

Uryuu smiled with relief. "Sure."

There were many shinigami both from the sixth division as well as off duty members from all over who waved goodbye and wished them a safe journey. As he waved back, Uryuu wished there was one more face in the crowd to see him go. He wasn't too down though. He was sure that sooner than he expected, he would be seeing her face again. The crowd and the voices faded away as he stepped through the gate.

* * *

"Shouldn't we hurry?" Nemu asked Isane.

"Only if we have to." Isane replied. "Yasochika will text me if your captain shows up. Speaking of which, do you have your phone? We've been trying to contact you for the past hour."

Nemu felt embarrassed. "I had it turned off."

She had turned it off before dinner last night. Activating her phone, she was relieved to see no missed calls or texts from last night. If someone had tried to get a hold of her and failed, they may have next tried to visit her room. It was no secret where she was staying. There were several times last night where that would have been…awkward. As it was, all the missed calls seemed to be while she was walking back to the fourth division with Uryuu.

"Hey nee-san!" a voice called out.

Nemu looked up from her phone to see a pink-haired streak headed straight for her. She barely had time to put her phone away before being tackled around her waist. Yachiru hugged her tightly as she jumped up and down with excited joy.

"You're back, you're back, you're back!" she chanted.

Nemu knelt down to hug her back "Hello little sister. I missed you too."

Yachiru was grinning so widely she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Say, I thought you were hurt? You're looking pretty good to me."

Nemu stood up and resumed walking, leading the precocious child by the hand.

"Captain Unohana healed me personally. I should be good as new in a few days."

"Oh yeah, she's real good a healing." Yachiru said with a nod. "She came right over to heal Ken-chan when we got home. You know, I didn't think he was hurt that bad, but she stayed the whole night and never left his room! She musta needed to do a lot of stuff to make him feel better."

Isane began to cough and avoid looking at the child. Nemu said nothing as the little girl prattled on about all the things that happened while she was gone. Yachiru was her closest friend in Soul Society. Walking hand in hand with her, she wondered if this was what it felt like to be a mother.

Suddenly, she stopped walking. Her hand flew to her abdomen. She remembered. Mayahuel. The Mictlan healer had said she would be ready to conceive about the same time as the ceremony. She would be fertile right about now.

Yachiru looked up, her face quickly clouded with concern. "Nemu-chan. You alright?"

"Yes, Nemu-san. Is anything wrong?" Isane asked.

Nemu shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a passing thought."

They continued on. In her mind, Nemu reproached herself for being so foolish. As she told Mayahuel, she couldn't conceive. Her body was loaded with toxins. Even her blood was filled with strange potions and chemicals that would prevent any possible pregnancy. That's why she hadn't used any of Captain Unohana's other precautionary supplies. There was no point in using contraceptives when she would need to be purged of all foreign substances just to be able to try and get pregnant.

Still, it was a lovely thought. Would it be a boy or a girl? Maybe twins? One each? Going over the possibilities in her imagination, she could see her child in various stages, from baby to young adult, growing strong and wise and proud. There were good things to be said for having a baby girl Good things for a boy as well. However she looked at it, one thing remained the same for both. She wanted her baby to have straight black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her hand rested on her stomach as she imagined what it must feel like to have new life stirring inside.

END


End file.
